Astoria Malefoy (et fière de l'être)
by missflower62
Summary: (suite de "De Astoria Greengrass à Astoria Malefoy) Officiellement mon mariage est parfait et mon fils Scorpius est la fierté de la famille Malefoy. Officieusement, la vérité concernant mon mariage est beaucoup moins jolie à entendre...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de ma première histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira mais croyez-moi ce n'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose:P _

_Je publierai sûrement le prochain chapitre Samedi prochain, je préfère prendre mon temps mais si tout va bien je risque de publier deux chapitres par semaine._

_Je croise les doigts pour que cette histoire vous plaise et j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir de nouveaux personnages._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt _

…...

J'arpentais les différentes pièces du manoir pour vérifier que tout était en place. Les elfes avaient cuisiné toute la journée et j'avais bien l'intention d'épater mes invités. Je passai devant un miroir et vérifiai que ma coiffure tenait bien et que mon maquillage n'avait pas bougé. Je pouvais entendre la voix de Scorpius, qui ne tenait plus en place et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à lui trouver une occupation. Moi-même j'évitais de penser qu'il allait avoir 5 ans. Il était devenu la chose la plus importante à mes yeux et Drago me reprochait sans cesse de le surprotéger. A vrai dire, j'essayais surtout de le protéger de l'influence néfaste de son grand-père Lucius. Ce dernier s'était radouci à la naissance de Scorpius mais il restait en constant désaccord avec ma manière de l'éduquer. Je chassai rapidement Lucius de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Scorpius. J'avais l'intention de passer une soirée parfaite et pour cela je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger pour vérifier que le plan de table avait été respecté. J'avais eu toute la semaine pour le faire car je ne travaillais plus depuis la naissance de mon fils. Il était devenu ma priorité et je ne le regrettais pas.

Les premiers à arriver furent Pansy, Aleko et leur fille Loïs. Ils formaient le couple parfait mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Aleko n'était que très rarement présent et Pansy ne voyait son mariage que comme un moyen de faire partie de la haute société. Théodore fut le deuxième à arriver. J'avais appris à mieux le connaître et je voyais très souvent sa femme Pandora qui était directrice d'un journal. Ils étaient accompagnés de leur fils Cyrus Nott qui commençait à peine à marcher mais qui avait hérité des magnifiques yeux bleus de son père. Scorpius commençait déjà à courir dans tous les sens tandis que les cadeaux s'accumulaient dans le salon. Les derniers à faire leur apparition furent Blaise, Mara, Lyra et Samuel le petit dernier. Je voyais Mara toutes les semaines et Scorpius passait la plupart de son temps à jouer avec Lyra. Blaise vint me saluer, jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et me demanda :

-O**ù est Drago ?**

**-Si tu le sais,** dis-le moi, rétorquai-je, **ce n'est pas comme s'il ignorait que c'était l'anniversaire de son fils. Mais bon, tu comprends, il travaille.**

Je reportai mon attention sur Lyra qui me montrait sa nouvelle robe. J'adorais passer du temps avec elle car elle représentait la petite fille que je n'avais pas eue. La soirée était bien trop belle pour être gâchée par l'absence de Drago qui, d'ailleurs, ne m'étonnait pas. Cependant, je m'inquiétais un peu pour Scorpius qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Il allait être à nouveau déçu et je devrais encore le réconforter. Quant à Drago, je me gardais le droit de lui dire le fond de ma pensée lorsqu'il fera son apparition.

L'anniversaire de Scorpius se déroulait exactement comme je l'avais prévu et il fut encore une fois couvert de cadeaux. Personne n'avait posé de questions sur l'absence de Drago ou du moins pas devant moi. J'affichais un grand sourire et un air serein mais au fond de moi je bouillonnais de rage. Où pouvait-il bien être et comment pouvait-il oublier l'anniversaire de son fils? Je profitai d'un moment de calme pour m'éclipser dans le bureau de Drago afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas laissé un mot. J'étais en colère contre lui car si la situation entre lui et moi était désastreuse, Scorpius ne devait pas en subir les conséquences.

-**Des nouvelles de Drago ?**

La voix de Blaise me sortit de mes pensées et je me contentai de lui répondre par un soupir.

-**Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison,** déclara-t-il.

**-Parce que toi tu serais capable de t'absenter pendant l'anniversaire de l'un de tes enfants ?**, m'exclamai-je ahurie de le voir prendre sa défense.

**-C'est si compliqué ?**

Blaise était une des rares personnes qui savait que je touchais le fond.

**-Ce n'est pas le Drago avec lequel je me suis mariée,** dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop affecté.

**-Vivre comme si tout allait bien n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions.**

J'avais senti que ce commentaire m'était destiné et je regardais Blaise avec interrogation.

**-Je veux parler de la naissance de Scorpius.**

**-Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler,** déclarai-je sur un ton ferme.

Blaise soupira devant mon entêtement mais c'était un sujet beaucoup trop douloureux.

**-Je ne veux pas en parler et rappelles-toi que peu de personnes sont au courant**

Il comprit que le sujet était clos et il finit par me laisser toute seule. La naissance de Sorpius n'avait pas été le plus beau jour de ma vie et au bout de cinq ans je m'en voulais toujours. J'avais ma part de responsabilité dans l'échec de mon mariage mais c'était encore trop dur à avouer.

Ce soir-là Scorpius s'endormit rapidement et à aucun moment il ne posa de questions sur son père. La montagne de cadeaux avait réussi à combler son absence, au moins pour la soirée. A vrai dire, c'était mon fils qui me permettait de tenir car il m'évitait de penser au pire et j'arrivais à vivre comme si tout allait bien. Scorpius était bien trop jeune pour comprendre à quel point son père pouvait être une personne compliquée. Quant à moi, je n'arrivais plus à me montrer compréhensive avec Drago et j'avais l'impression de toujours être en colère contre lui. Je m'assurai que Scorpius avait bien sa peluche dragon avec lui et je partis vers ma chambre. En entrant, je fus surprise d'y découvrir Drago. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot et fit comme si je n'étais pas là.

**-Où étais-tu ?**, m'exclamai-je.

**-J'avais un truc à faire**, répondit-il en partant dans la salle de bains.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme devant son air impassible.

**-Je sais que c'est compliqué entre toi et moi mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour ton fils,** lâchai-je en ouvrant la porte.

-**Où tu vas ?**

**-Calmer mes envies de meurtre,** répondis-je en claquant la porte.

Il ne chercha même pas à me rattraper car il savait que c'était inutile. Il fallait que je reste seule pour évacuer toute cette colère. Trouver une chambre n'était pas très compliqué dans cet énorme manoir mais ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je dormais sans Drago. La première avait été le jour de la naissance de Scorpius, un des nombreux sujets dont je détestais parler. Je finis par m'installer dans une chambre à l'autre extrémité de la sienne mais j'étais loin d'avoir sommeil. Je me sentais épuisée par toutes ses disputes mais aussi par ce sentiment de culpabilité qui avait refait surface mais cette fois-ci, Daphné n'y était pour rien. Pour comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés là, il fallait remonter dans le temps. Cependant, je craignais de devoir me replonger dans les souvenirs car je savais que j'avais, moi aussi, fait des erreurs. Mais j'avais besoin de comprendre comment nous avions pu autant changer et je décidai de ressortir tous les souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde:D

Comment allez vous ? Moi je nage en plein romantisme car je suis allée voir Cendrillon hier au cinéma:D mais bon je suis redescendus sur terre pour vous mettre le chapitre suivant.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Lyra : contente de te retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a un peu fait rire. Tout le monde se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ! Bon pas de grandes révélations dans ce chapitre mais le prochain sera très important. Encore merci et à bientôt.

Elia : coucou:P Merci pour ta review et rien qu'avec un chapitre tu as déjà compris qu'Astoria et Drago se sont éloignés à cause de mensonges et de silences ! Si ce chapitre n'est pas le plus important, crois-moi que me suivant te permettra de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Encore merci et à bientôt.

(Flash-back)

D'habitude je détestais garder une bonne nouvelle pour moi mais, dans ce cas précis, j'étais incapable de dire à Drago que j'étais enceinte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute de joie mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la réaction qu'il allait adopter. J'avais déjà fait plusieurs tentatives mais toutes s'étaient soldées par un échec. Cependant, ce soir-là, je sentais que c'était le bon moment. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver Drago car ce manoir était vraiment immense. Je le rejoignis dans le salon mais comme aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche, je vins m'asseoir en face de lui.

-**Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?**

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Après toutes ces années, j'aurais dû prévoir que Drago allait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-**Tu touches à ton alliance sans arrêt lorsque tu dois me parler d'une chose importante**, expliqua-t-il en tournant une page de la Gazette.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette manie qui s'avérait être une faiblesse lorsque l'on est marié avec un Malefoy. Ce dernier posa le journal à côté de lui et m'assura qu'il était prêt à m'écouter.

-**Tu m'as coupé l'envie de te parler**, avouai-je en me levant.

**-Astoria, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu tournes autour du chaudron**, soupira Drago.

**-Bon d'accord,** abdiquai-je en retournant m'asseoir.

Je n'aimais pas le fait que Drago surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes car cela lui donnait une longueur d'avance sur moi. Je pris une profonde respiration et retirai mon alliance sous le regard choqué de Drago.

**-On se calme, ce n'est pas une déclaration de guerre,** assurai-je, **je veux juste éviter de la toucher.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

Le grand Dago Malefoy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et j'hésitai entre l'envie de prendre un air outré devant son manque de confiance ou alors de continuer à faire durer le suspense.

**-Tu t'es accroché avec mon père ?**, demanda-t-il alarmé.

Était-il possible pour une fois d'avoir une conversation sans que le nom de son père ne soit prononcé ?

-**On se détend, tout va bien. Je crois même que ton père ne devrait pas tarder à m'adorer**, dis-je avec fierté.

L'inquiétude avait laissé place à la curiosité et j'étais persuadée qu'il savait ce que je voulais lui dire car après tout me faire aimer de Lucius Malefoy faisait partie du domaine de l'improbable.

**-Tu pourrais développer**, me pressa Drago.

-**Dans quelques semaines, ton père me traitera comme une princesse étant donné que je suis enceinte.**

Moi qui m'attendais à une réaction, je fus plutôt déçue. Le visage de Drago était resté figé et le long silence qui suivit me parut être une éternité. Le pire était que son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion et j'avais beaucoup de mal à mesure l'impact de mon annonce.

**-Ne saute pas de joie surtout,** finis-je par dire.

**-Tu le sais depuis quand ?**

Mauvaise question. Je savais qu'il allait me reprocher mon silence pendant ces dernières semaines.

**-Trois semaines**, avouai-je en grimaçant.

Il soupira mais son exaspération laissa rapidement place à un sourire. Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur la table basse afin d'être en face de moi. Son regard était plongé dans le mien et j'avais l'impression de revivre notre cérémonie de mariage. Inutile de dire que je me sentais soulagée d'avoir pu lui dire après toutes ces nombreuses tentatives.

**-Je t'aime Astoria Malefoy.**

Je le regardai avec surprise et étonnement. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu prononcer cette phrase.

**-Je crois que j'entends des voix**, murmurai-je.

Pour unique réponse, Drago s'approcha encore plus pour m'embrasser. Même si une partie de moi nageait dans le bonheur, une autre avait encore des doutes. Ce n'était pas une très grande inquiétude, juste un léger doute qui m'avertissait que l'avenir n'allait pas être tout rose.

_(3 mois plus tard)_

Il fallut attendre que je prenne du poids pour je puisse enfin réaliser que j'étais enceinte. Ma toute première décision fut d'arrêter de travailler pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais une légère tendance à facilement m'énerver. Ma mère m'assura que c'était l'une des décisions les plus censées que j'avais prises et cette dernière avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de venir presque tous les jours. La plupart du temps, elle était même accompagnée de Narcissa Malefoy qui cachait un peu plus sa joie. Quant à Lucius Malefoy, il s'était bien gardé de faire tout commentaire ce qui m'accordait un peu de répit. Assise par terre dans la bibliothèque, j'étais en pleine recherche depuis au moins deux heures.

**-Astoria ?**

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Drago entrant dans la pièce.

-**J'hésite à te demander ce que tu fais par terre**, dit-il.

**-Ce que je fais te concerne aussi.**

Il prit le temps de regarder tous les livres que j'avais pu ouvrir mais c'était loin de l'inspirer.

**-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tes parents ont trouvé ton prénom ?**

Le visage de Drago s'éclaircit et apparemment il trouvait la situation encore plus drôle.

**-Merci pour ton aide,** répondis-je sèchement.

Étrangement, son manque d'implication me tapait sur les nerfs et je faisais énormément d'efforts pour rester calme.

**-Mes parents n'ont jamais utilisé de livres pour trouver un prénom.**

**-Parfait !,** dis-je en lançant un sort pour les livres, **je t'écoute.**

Drago fronça les sourcils et j'eus presque l'impression qu'il était en train de sonder mon esprit.

**-Apparemment il y a un problème,** déclara-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

**-Cela fait des heures que je cherche et toi tu arrives, tu restes 20 secondes avant de critiquer et de dire que tes parents n'auraient jamais fait une telle chose.**

Drago accueillit mon agressivité avec beaucoup de calme, attendant que je termine mon grand discours.

**-Tu as fini ?**

Pour seule réponse, je croisai les bras en montrant clairement mon agacement. Ma réaction était digne d'un enfant de 2 ans mais c'était plus fort que moi.

**-Parfait, **s'exclama Drago en se levant, on en reparlera quand tu seras calmé.

Je le regardais partir, vexée par ce qu'il venait de me dire mais déterminée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. En trois mois, Drago n'avait pas donné une seule fois l'impression de s'intéresser à ce qui pourrait être son futur fils. Ce qui paraissait compliqué pour Drago, semblait être devenu un blocage et mon humeur massacrante n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que l'un de nous deux fasse le premier pas.

En arrivant à table ce soir-là, j'avais retrouvé un minimum de calme pour me rendre compte que je m'étais, encore une fois, énervé pour rien. J'avais des raisons d'en vouloir à Drago mais je savais parfaitement que l'agressivité n'avait jamais beaucoup marché sur lui. Cependant, j'avais trop de fierté pour m'excuser. Une fois assise, Drago me fixa du regard attendant sûrement une déclaration de paix.

-**Bon d'accord, j'étais un sur les nerfs,** concédai-je, **mais pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que je suis une femme enceinte et que, par conséquent, tu ne peux pas me crier dessus.**

**-Les cinq prochains mois vont être longs**, soupira-t-il, **aucune autre revendication à faire ?**

**-Me provoque pas**, rétorquai-je alors que les plats apparurent sur la table.

**-Pour éviter toute nouvelle altercation,** commença Drago, **tu devrais regarder ça.**

Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin et je reconnus une carte du ciel. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me l'avait donné mais certaines constellations étaient entourées. Il me fallut une petite minute pour faire le lien, notamment en regardant la constellation du dragon.

**-J'ai même déjà choisi, **avoua Drago.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, lui faisant bien comprendre que j'avais également mon mot à dire.

**-Bien sûr sous réserve d'acceptation par Madame Malefoy, **ajouta-t-il.

**-On ne sait même si c'est une fille ou garçon.**

**-Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon.**

Je me sentais à peine sous pression mais j'avais suffisamment joué avec les nefs de Drago pour aujourd'hui. N'ayant aucune envie de lire toute la carte, je demandais à Drago quel prénom il avait déjà choisi. Il pointa sur le parchemin une constellation du nom de Scorpius. Sur le coup, je trouvai ce prénom un peu agressif mais en même temps, venant de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Drago, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un joli petit prénom.

-**Pourquoi pas,** dis-je en prenant ma fourchette.

-**C'est si dur de dire que j'ai eu une bonne idée ?**

**-Tu n'imagines même pas**, rétorquai-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

J'allais sérieusement réfléchir à ce prénom pendant les prochains jours, vérifiant qu'aucun mage noir ne portait ce prénom. Et puis j'allais également devoir un préparer un prénom de secours si jamais ce n'était pas un garçon mais promis, je regarderai directement sur la carte.

_(4 mois plus tard)_

Il me fallut une bonne dose de courage pour ouvrir un œil au beau milieu de la nuit et remarquer que j'étais toute seule. Cela faisait deux semaines, que Drago avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de déserter en pleine nuit. Il m'avait dit ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il avait juste un peu de mal à dormir. Cependant, je savais parfaitement que les insomnies chez lui étaient souvent synonymes de problème. Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant l'arrivée d'un troisième habitant dans ce manoir et si de mon côté, j'étais parfaitement prête, je sentais que du côté de Drago c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Même si ma mauvaise humeur était passée, nos discussions n'étaient plus les mêmes. J'avais décidé d'être patiente et d'attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même m'en parler mais ce moment n'était jamais arrivé. Me lever était déjà une épreuve tellement mon ventre était volumineux et j'espérais que cela en valait la peine. En cherchant Drago dans le manoir, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au mariage de Pansy. Il devait avoir lieu dans 4 semaines, oui une semaine après la naissance de mon enfant. Une perspective qui était loin de m'enchanter mais si le mariage pouvait rendre Pansy un peu plus agréable, j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice. Je finis par trouver l'amour de ma vie dans son bureau.

**-Cela fait 10 minutes que je te cherche, j'ai largement mérité de m'asseoir, **dis-je en entrant.

**-Tout va bien ?,** demanda-t-il presque inquiet.

**-J'allais te poser la même question,** répondis-je.

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.**

Ses traits étaient tirés me disaient le contraire et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

Drago détestait cette question et adorait l'éviter.

**-Ma meilleure amie se marie dans 4 semaines, et dans trois semaines...ne le prends pas mal mais il y a des choses dont je suis incapable de parler même avec la meilleure des volontés.**

Il n'était pas en colère mais plutôt lacé, comme s'il luttait contre de vieux démons. Je sentais bien qu'il ne voulait pas parler et j'avais l'impression d'être inutile.

**-Donc je te laisse te débrouiller ?**, en conclus-je .

Il ne me répondit pas mais je compris que la réponse était affirmative. J'arrivais toujours à le faire parler mais cette fois-ci le problème paraissait beaucoup plus complexe et Drago s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Je me levai et me penchai au-dessus de son bureau pour l'embrasser.

**-N'oublie pas que j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi,** dis-je avant de l'embrasser une deuxième fois.

Ce que j'ignorais à ce moment précis, c'était que la naissance de Scorpius allait bouleverser pas mal de choses et que ce serait moi qui perdrais pieds la première.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez vous ? Moi j'attends avec impatience le passage des cloches (il n'y a pas d'âges pour manger des œufs en chocolat ). Le chapitre tant attendu est arrivée et il est assez long ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis et on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite (je ne pourrai pas la publier du samedi)._

_Bonne lecture. _

_Lyra : j'aime bien laisser les lecteurs dans le brouillard mais bon rassure-toi tu devrais tout comprendre aujourd'hui mais c'est aussi fort possible que tu es encore quelques questions dont les réponses arriveront un peu plus tard. Je te laisse découvrir ce très grand chapitre et j'attends ton avis avec impatience:D_

…...

J'avais beau me concentrer, les souvenirs de la naissance de Scorpius restaient très flous. J'avais en mémoire une très longue nuit où je me demandais comment j'avais pu vouloir avoir des enfants. Drago était resté très calme ce qui avait eu le don d'encore plus m'énerver et je savais que ce calme n'était qu'une façade. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mon fils pointa le bout de son nez en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil. J'eus juste le temps de voir que c'était un garçon, pour le plus grand plaisir de son père, avant de sentir de mes yeux se fermaient pour lutter contre cette sensation de tournis. On me réveilla plusieurs fois pour me donner toutes sortes de potions mais j'étais incapable de rester éveillé. J'entendis des voix, aperçu de la lumière mais c'était les seuls souvenirs que j'avais. Il fallut attendre le soir même pour que je reprenne conscience. Je n'étais même pas dans ma chambre et le plus dur fut de constater que j'étais seule. Incapable de me lever et sans baguette près de moi, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si Scorpius allait bien. De plus, je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car, à ma plus grande surprise, ma mère entra dans la pièce. Elle parut rassurée de me voir éveillée :

**-Comment vas-tu ?**

Elle utilisait la même voix que lorsque j'étais malade ce qui m'alerta sur la gravité de la situation.

**-Où est-il ?**, demandai-je.

_-_**Il va bien, tout le monde s'occupe de lui**_,_ s'empressa-t-elle de dire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, **dis-moi comment tu te sens.**

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui dire que je me sentais mal, car ce serait me montrer faible.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Ma chère Astoria, **dit-elle en prenant ma main avec un air désolé.

Je la détestais lorsqu'elle prenait cet air dramatique. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était savoir pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal et voir mon fils.

-**Tu sais Astoria, parfois les choses ne se déroulent pas de la manière dont nous voudrions. Dans ton intérêt, il vaut mieux que tu oublies l'idée d'avoir d'autres enfants.**

**-Dans mon intérêt ?,** m'exclamai-je.

-**Astoria, tu as dû avaler une dizaine de potions avant de revenir parmi nous, je n'ai pas envie de perdre une deuxième fille.**

Ses paroles me bousculèrent un peu mais je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était possible car je le vivais comme un échec. Je refusai de croire ma mère car ma seule défense était de ne pas accepter la réalité.

**-Je veux le voir.**

**-Tu devrais attendre encore un peu.**

-**Ce n'était pas une question, je veux le voir**, répétai-je fermement, **où est Drago ?**

Voyant que je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, ma mère décida d'aller chercher Scorpius. Une fois seule, je réalisai ce qu'il venait de passer. Cela faisait douze heures que Scorpius était née et je commençais seulement à me réveiller. Je n'osai imaginer tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant tout ce temps. J'avais cru que la naissance de Scorpius allait être une revanche sur la vie et pourtant aujourd'hui, j'étais dans un lit sans même pouvoir me lever. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de paraître aussi faible et j'eus le sentiment d'avoir échoué. Pour le moment, je n'étais pas prête à voir d'autres personnes, encore moins Drago car je venais de lui donner toutes les raisons pour m'en vouloir. Lorsque ma mère entra, je fus soulagée de voir Scorpius. Une fois dans mes bras, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, oubliant pendant quelques minutes que j'avais failli ne jamais le voir. C'était une étrange sensation d'avoir son propre fils dans les bras, tout devenait réel et entendre le rythme régulier de sa respiration calma mes angoisses. Je réalisai que, ce moment, je n'allais le vivre qu'une seule fois dans ma vie et que Scorpius sera mon unique enfant. Cette pensée me serra le cœur et je ne pus retenir les larmes.

**-Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé**, suppliai-je.

**-J'y veillerai**, m'assura ma mère.

Je n'avais pas été là pendant les douze premières heures de la vie de Scorpius, mais je comptais bien me rattraper.

(Le lendemain)

La veille, ma mère avait fini par reprendre Scorpius et j'étais tombée endormie dans un profond sommeil. J'avais eu pour ordre de ne pas me lever sans permission et surtout de me reposer. Mais après la désastreuse journée d'hier, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser mon fils aux soins d'autre personne, encore moins d'un elfe. J'étais sa mère, c'était à moi de m'en occuper. Si j'avais bien compris, ma mère était resté au manoir pour veiller sur moi ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy. Quant à Drago, je commençais à croire qu'il avait disparu et c'était mieux ainsi. La culpabilité avait refait surface et j'étais incapable de me retrouver en face de lui en sachant que même lui donner un fils c'était compliqué pour moi. Je me sentais coupable et j'avais honte. L'idée de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants ne passait vraiment pas et je sentais que la colère n'était plus très loin. J'avais donc finit par prendre mon courage et j'avais réussi à me lever et à m'habiller toute seule. Même dans les situations les plus délicates, je restais une Sang-Pur et je devais tenir mon rang. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris la porte de ma chambre qui donnait sur le couloir. Je retrouvai facilement mes repères et marchai vers la chambre de Scorpius. Marcher était un bien grand mot car mes jambes avaient encore beaucoup de mal à me soutenir.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu'il était en colère et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être désagréable avec moi. Je me sentais déjà assez coupable pour éviter qu'il vienne à son tour en rajouter une couche. Tout mon petit monde venait de voler en éclat et je n'avais pas envie, pour le moment, d'en assumer toutes les conséquences.

-**Astoria, je te parle.**

Je finis par retourner tout en évitant son regard.

-**Je vais voir Scorpius.**

**-Tu as interdiction de sortir toute seule,** me rappela-t-il agacé.

Je ne savais plus comment réagir. Une partie de moi était déçue de voir que mon propre mari n'avait pas la moindre compassion pour moi. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner dans ma chambre.

**-Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermé pendant que d'autres personnes s'occupent de mon fils. Je suis sa mère, c'est à moi de m'en occuper,** expliquai-je, **ou tu m'aides à aller jusque dans sa chambre ou alors tu fais demi-tour.**

J'avais l'impression qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre nous. Aucun de nous, ne voulait aborder le sujet délicat qu'était la naissance de Scorpius mais Drago finit par me rejoindre et je m'accrochai à son bras pour marcher jusque dans la chambre de Scorpius. Le voir dans son berceau était un presqu'un soulagement pour moi. Je pouvais quand même être fière de moi car c'était sûrement le plus beau bébé du monde.

**-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?**, demanda Drago qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

**-Non, de toute façon il faut que je prenne l'habitude de rester debout pour le mariage de Pansy dans 8 jours.**

**-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Il est hors de question que tu y ailles.**

-**Je vais y aller avec ou sans ton accord,** rétorquai-je froidement, **j'ai décidé que la journée d'hier devait rester un secret et je compte bien faire comme si tout allait bien.**

Drago était agacé par mon entêtement et je sentais que sa patience était en train de s'épuiser.

**-C'est n'importe quoi,** lâcha-t-il.

-**Tout ce que je te demande c 'est de la discrétion sur mon échec, tu crois que c'est possible ?**, m'exclamai-je avec agressivité.

Je me sentais tellement coupable et l'attitude de Drago ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Il se passait tellement chose dans ma tête que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir perdu tous mes repères. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à lui mais je m'étais toujours accroché à lui lorsque je me sentais un peu perdue mais aujourd'hui lui aussi semblait perdu.

(Huit jours plus tard)

Le jour du mariage de Pansy était arrivé un peu trop vite à mon goût. M'occuper de Scorpius était un défi que j'avais relevé avec l'aide de ma mère et de Narcissa. Je devais encore tenir une semaine avant qu'une nourrice ne vienne s'occuper de lui, uniquement la semaine car j'avais tenu à garder mon fils rien que pour moi le week-end. Je me sentais mieux mais je savais que ce mariage allait être très long pour moi. Drago avait insisté plusieurs fois mais j'avais trop de fierté pour avouer publiquement que j'avais échoué. Heureusement pour moi, les potions faisaient des miracles et mon visage rayonnait de bonheur. Nous venions à peine d'arriver que tout le monde voulût voir Scorpius. Il y a une chose sur laquelle tous s'accordaient : il était la copie de son père. Je dus avouer que Scorpius avait hérité des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris de Drago qui, d'ailleurs, en était très fière. En huit jours, aucun de nous deux n'avait abordé le sujet délicat concernant la naissance de notre fils car j'avais trop honte de moi-même. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il ressentait et j'espérais que ce léger passage à vide serait temporaire. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, ma mère se chargea d'exhiber son petit-fils devant tous les invités ce qui permet à Blaise de venir nous voir.

**-Par Merlin, j'ai failli m'inquiéter ! Une seule lettre en huit jours,** nous reprocha-t-il.

Il remarqua immédiatement le malaise entre Drago et moi mais préféra ne rien dire.

**-On est vraiment désolé, avec la naissance de Scorpius nous avons un peu oublié le reste du monde, mais tu devrais venir manger à la maison la semaine prochaine,** proposai-je en essayant de garder un air naturel.

L'idée de mentir à Blaise ne me plaisait pas mais je n'avais pas envie d'être regardé avec pitié.

**-Au fait Astoria, Pansy veut te voir, elle est à l'étage avec Mara.**

J'allais donc continuer dans mon mensonge avec mes amies. La montée des escaliers fut laborieuse et une fois en haut, je pris le temps d'afficher un sourire sur mon visage. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrer que Mara me sauta dans les bras pour me féliciter.

**-Je veux absolument le voir !**

**-Huit jours sans nouvelles, j'ai cru que tu étais morte, **s'exclama Pansy.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire mais pour éviter toutes autres questions je reportai l'attention sur la mariée.

**-Pansy tu es époustouflante ! **

Je l'avais toujours considéré comme étant une belle femme mais là, elle était juste magnifique. Sa robe était imposante, couverte de paillette et avec un décolleté interminable. Elle reflétait parfaitement la personnalité de Pansy : tape à l'oeil avec un brin de provocation.

**-Merci, cette robe me fait une taille qui sera enviée par la moitié des invités**, dit-elle en se regardant devant le miroir, **comment tu trouves la décoration du parc ?**

**-Tout est absolument parfait,** avouai-je, **j'ai même aperçu Aleko qui était très élégant.**

**-C'est quand même sur moi que toute l'attention doit être portée !**

Je lançai un regard amusé vers Mara qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais quelques doutes sur l'attachement que pouvait porter Pansy à Aleko mais après tout il était plus courant de se marier par obligation que par amour.

-T**u aurais pu nous inviter chez toi pour la naissance de Scorpius**, me reprocha Pansy.

**-J'ai déjà invité Blaise et Mara la semaine prochaine, ce n'est pas de me faute si tu es en lune de miel, **rétorquai-je légèrement agacée, **ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange mais Mara et moi devons y aller**, ajoutai-je, **fais attention à ne pas trébucher en descendant les escaliers !**

Pansy me jeta un dernier regard noir avant que Mara ne ferme la porte.

-**Je me demande comment Aleko va la supporter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie**, souffla Mara alors que nous arrivions aux escaliers**, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il passe autant de temps sur son balai.**

Je considérais Mara comme ma meilleure amie c'est pourquoi j'avais honte de lui cacher la vérité. Cependant, il y avait des secrets qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi-même et la naissance de Scorpius en faisait désormais partie.

Tout était absolument parfait. Le jardin regorgeait de fleurs et de décorations exubérantes, à l'image de Pansy. L'avantage de ce mariage, était que le tiers des invités était des joueurs de Quidditch pour le plus grand plaisir de Mara. L'entrée de Pansy dans le parc avait fait sensation et je dus avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, je savais qu'elle était fière mais aussi heureuse se marier. J'écoutai la cérémonie avec une oreille distraire, repensant à mon propre mariage. J'avais un peu oublié le fait que moi aussi, j'avais prêté le même serment à la personne assise à côté de moi. Je venais de vivre une semaine épouvantable et au lieu d'accepter l'aide de mon mari, je m'étais éloignée car je n'arrivais toujours pas à me regarder dans un miroir. J 'avais l'impression de marcher en plein brouillard et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de Drago. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le fait d'avoir des enfants allait autant bouleverser nos vies.

Tard dans la soirée, je réussis à m'accorder quelques minutes de répit dans un coin caché du parc. Scorpius avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil et Mara m'avait assuré qu'elle gardait un œil sur lui. Elle était complètement tombée amoureuse au point même de regretter que Lyra ne soit pas un garçon. Plusieurs fois, j'avais eu l'envie de tout lui raconter afin qu'elle puisse me donner son avis mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête. Ma sollicitude fut de courte durée car Blaise fit son apparition. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait bu un verre d'hydromel en trop et que pour calmer son mal de tête il préférait prendre l'air. Même avec lui je sentais qu'il y avait un malaise.

**-Drago m'a tout raconté.**

Je le regardai avec un air alarmé. Une profonde envie de meurtre fit son apparition et j'avais bien l'intention de la faire partager à Drago.

-T**u m'excuseras, j'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler avec toi**, rétorquai-je en essayant d'être le plus aimable.

-**Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

**-Je nage dans le bonheur !, i**ronisai-je.

**-Astoria...**

Blaise était mon ami mais s'il persistait à me vouloir parler, je me verrais forcé de mettre fin à notre discussion.

**-En une semaine, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais pour finir je suis restée en vie juste pour savoir que Scorpius allait être mon unique enfant, alors non je ne vois pas la vie en rose mais je fais avec.**

Il était assez sensé pour comprendre que la situation était encore très compliquée pour moi et préféra ne rien répondre. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que Blaise soit au courant mais je le vivais presque comme une trahison. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de réflexion, je compris que le but de Drago n'était pas de me blesser. Nous ne parlions pas de la naissance de Scorpius alors il avait finit par se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Quant à moi, je faisais un blocage et aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche.

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsque je posai Scorpius dans son berceau. Il se nicha immédiatement sous une couverture et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. L'entendre respirer me détendait et je mourrais d'envie de rester avec lui. Je finis par apercevoir Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte qui ignorait encore mon envie de meurtre.

**-Tu l'as dit à Blaise,** murmurai-je pour ne pas réveiller Scorpius.

-**Je suis désolé mais il a tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas,** s'excusa-t-il en se rapprochant, **c'est de ma faute et crois-moi je suis sincèrement désolé.**

Ses excuses ne concernaient pas uniquement Blaise mais tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ces 8 jours. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction ce qui me calma un peu.

**-Tant qu'il reste silencieux...Au moins on ne sera pas obligé de lui mentir. Il te ressemble tellement**, avouai-je en regardant Scorpius.

**-C'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose ?**

**-Repose-moi la question dans 5 ans**, lui proposai-je en le rejoignant.

Où serions-nous dans 5 ans ? Aujourd'hui je connaissais la réponse et elle n'était pas très belle à voir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde:D_

_Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis en plein forme (sûrement parce que j'ai fêté mon anniversaire cette semaine!) . Bon ce chapitre nous fait revenir dans le présent, juste après l'épilogue._

_Je vous laisse le découvrir et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Lyra : merci pour cette très grande review, le dernière chapitre t'as inspiré j'ai l'impression:P C'est vrai que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire mais tu pourrais toi aussi écrire ton histoire:D Je vois que l'histoire de Rosier t'es restée dans la tête et tu as bien raison, on ne sait jamais (promis je ne dis plus rien!) Quant à Astoria et Drago, ils finiront par parler mais il va falloir être patient. Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

…...

En me levant ce matin-là, j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main avec l'espoir de sauver mon mariage. La question était de savoir par où commencer. Il fallait que je redevienne Astoria car cette femme qui s'habillait en noir n'était qu'une illusion de la femme parfaite. Avant de changer ma relation avec Drago, je devais d'abord m'occuper de mon problème. Premièrement je trouvai une tenue un peu plus colorée et pour la première fois depuis des mois je laissai mes cheveux détachés. Ce n'était qu'un début mais j'avais déjà l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie. Je descendis donc prendre mon petit-déjeuner et Drago remarqua immédiatement le changement mais ne prononça aucun mot et se contenta de tourner la page du journal. Un elfe vint me servir et je fis comme si j'étais toute seule.

-**Tu étais où cette nuit ?**

**-Dans mon lit,** rétorquai-je comme si c'était logique

**-Ton lit c'est aussi le mien et dans mes souvenirs j'ai dormi tout seul.**

**-Pardon, j'ai oublié de préciser mon « nouveau » lit. Tu sais, je ne comprends pas ta réaction, personnellement j'ai apprécié de dormir seule.**

Drago me lança un regard glacial et il s'apprêtait à me répondre lorsque Scorpius entra :

**-Bonjour !**

**-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?**

Scorpius se mit à raconter ses rêves devant mon air attentif. J'étais donc en plein bataille de dragon lorsqu'un elfe arriva avec une lettre pour Drago. J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait un rapport avec le dîner qui devait se dérouler au Manoir ce soir. Tous les ans, nous invitions tous ses collaborateurs ainsi que quelques journalistes histoire de redorer un peu le blason de la famille Malefoy. Drago se chargeait de la liste d'invités, plus il y avait de monde mieux c'était, et je m'occupais de tout préparer. Cette soirée était également l'occasion de montrer que nous formions l'un des couples les plus soudés ce qui était loin d'être le cas. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à comprendre d'où venait cette colère que j'avais accumulée contre lui. Je n'arrivais même pas à me montrait compréhensive face à ses difficultés avec Scorpius. Mais pour le moment je devais essayer de retrouver mon air de femme amoureuse pour l'affichait tout le long de la soirée.

**-Les Galleway viendront aussi ce soir, Andrew Galleway s'occupent de mes affaires en Irlande, **expliqua-t-il.

**-Il y a quoi ce soir **?, demanda Scorpius.

Sa question eut le don d'agacer Drago car il y avait déjà répondu plusieurs fois.

**-Mais, on ne pourra pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse,** déclara Scorpius après mon explication.

-**Bien sûr que si, ce sont les elfes qui préparent tout.**

Il parut rassuré par ma question et demanda s'il allait devoir porter une chemise ce soir. Cette idée était loin de le mettre en joie mais lorsque je lui annonçai que Lyra était également invitée, il sembla beaucoup moins réticent. Il termina son petit-déjeuner en quelques minutes et décida d'aller jouer dans le parc. Je m'apprêtai à le rejoindre lorsque Drago me demanda :

**-Il y a quoi de si important sur le Chemin de Traverse ?**

**-Tes parents lui ont offert un balai. Scorpius a donc décidé qu'il lui fallait tout l'équipement. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit que s'il voulait jouer avec son balai c'était uniquement en ta présence.**

Cette idée était loin de lui plaire ou du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

-**Tu sais très bien que je sais à peine monter sur un balai, **ajoutai-je, **et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se blesse.**

**-C'est un balai pour enfants.**

Je m'approchai de Drago et le regardai droit dans les yeux :

**-Scorpius est ton unique fils, tu sais que tu n'en auras pas d'autres alors prend-en soin**, lui conseillai-je sur un ton de reproche.

Ma colère contre Drago était sans limite, son comportement me tapait sur les nerfs mais je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul objet de ma colère. Je respirai un bon coup et chassai toutes ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit. Ce soir, une dizaine de journalistes allaient surveiller mes moindres gestes dans l'espoir d'y trouver un scoop et je ne comptais pas leur donner ce plaisir.

J'étais toute seule dans ma nouvelle chambre en train de mettre mes escarpins lorsque Scorpius entra, habillé d'une élégante chemise. Il ressemblait tellement à Drago que je me sentais un peu déstabilisée. Pendant ces années, j'avais un peu oublié le fait que j'avais un mari toujours élégant et qu'autrefois le voir en costume me mettait dans tous mes états.

**-Je crois que tu vas être l'homme le plus beau de toute la soirée, **dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Un petit air de fierté, le même que son père, apparut sur son visage. Je savais que Scorpius voulait que son père soit fier de lui mais Drago était incapable de l'exprimer.

-**Allez Monsieur Malefoy**, m'exclamai-je, **il est temps de descendre.**

**-Je dois garder ma chemise toute la soirée ?, **demanda-t-il en sortant.

**-Oui et crois-moi je vais te surveiller,** lui assurai-je devant son air dépité.

Sa chemise contrastait avec le petit enfant qui la portait. Scorpius n'avait que 5 ans et pourtant je pensais déjà au moment où il partirait à l'école. Il passait déjà ses journées avec un précepteur mais heureusement je le voyais tous les soirs mais je n'osais imaginer ma vie sans Scorpius. En arrivant près des escaliers, j'aperçus Drago qui était sur le point de descendre. Il laissa passer Scorpius sans même prononcer un seul mot mais posa sa main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de descendre.

**-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me provoquer** ?, demanda-t-il en désignant ma robe.

-**J'ai trouvé que le rouge allait bien aux brunes, **me défendis-je, **ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu restes bloqué dans le passé**, ajoutai-je en retirant sa main.

Bien sûr que j'étais consciente qu'une telle couleur allait le faire réagir mais je savais que cette couleur, aussi impossible que cela pouvait paraître, m'allait très bien. J'imaginais déjà le visage choqué de Pansy mais j'étais loin de m'en soucier. Toutes ces robes foncées me donnaient envie de déprimer et j'étais certaine qu'aucune personne ce soir ne serait en rouge.

-**Tu me remercieras quand tes collaborateurs diront que tu as une superbe femme,** argumentai-je en descendant les escaliers, **on peut y aller ?**

Drago me regarda avec attention, sondant mon visage à la recherche de la moindre explication à mon comportement. Jamais Astoria Greengrass n'aurait osé défier son propre mari mais pour Astoria Malefoy c'était complètement différent. J'étais aveuglée par la colère et la culpabilité et j'oubliais par où ma relation avec Drago avait commencé. Voyant qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des invités, Drago préféra ignorer ma remarque et me tendit son bras. Nous étions vraiment de beaux menteurs.

Même si les elfes y étaient pour beaucoup, tout le monde me félicita pour ce magnifique dîner. J'avais retenu le nom de chaque personne pour ne pas faire honte à Drago et mon rôle consistait à faire des éloges sur mon mari et à distraire la vingtaine de femmes présentes. Pandora m'avait montré les journalistes présents et j'étais aux petits soins avec eux. Ma robe rouge avait fait sensation, essuyant de mauvaise comme de bonne critique mais le plus important c'était de marquer les esprits. Profitant d'un moment de calme, je m'éclipsai à l'étage pour savourer ma réussite. J'avais juste besoin de quelques minutes pour souffler un peu avant de retourner dans ce nid de vipères. Je détestais toujours être au centre de l'attention mais je cachais parfaitement cette peur en public. Je ne jouais ce rôle de femme mondaine que dans l'unique but de faire oublier à Drago mon incapacité à avoir des enfants. J'étais en train de marcher dans le couloir lorsqu'une porte donnant sur une chambre inoccupée s'ouvrit. La surprise laissa place au choc lorsque je vis Pansy en sortir avec un homme qui n'était pas Aleko. Nous étions tous les trois dans le couloir, le regard figé. Je savais que le mariage de Pansy était loin d'être exemplaire et je me foutais de savoir avec qui elle passait ses nuits. Le seul problème était que cette soirée était bien trop importante pour qu'elle soit gâchée par la trahison de Pansy car il y avait une dizaine de journalistes dans mon salon qui attendait le moindre scoop. L' homme qui l'accompagnait se contenta de baisser la tête et de passer à côté de moi. Je gardai en mémoire son visage afin de demander à Drago à son identité.

**-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?**, finit par demander Pansy.

**-Tu plaisantes **?, rétorquai-je avec agressivité.

**-Ton air choqué est loin de me faire peur.**

**-Je me fous de savoir avec qui tu passes du bon temps, mais tu sais parfaitement que cette soirée est l'une des plus importantes pour Drago.**

**-Tu as fini ?**, demanda-t-elle nullement impressionnée, **inutile de préciser que tu dois garder le silence.**

**-Sinon quoi ?**, m'exclamai-je alors qu'elle me tournait le dos.

-**Sinon tu expliqueras à tous ces journalistes dans ton manoir pourquoi j'ai aperçu tes affaires dans une chambre qui n'est pas celle de Drago.**

Le chantage de Pansy me décevait car je la considérais comme une amie. Voyant que la conversation pouvait déraper à tout moment je préférai y couper court :

-**Tu as deux minutes pour retourner à côté de ton mari pour faire l'hypocrite, fais-le au moins pour Drago,** lâchai-je avant de repartir vers le salon.

Elle avait écorché ma fierté en découvrant que ma relation avec Drago était au même stade que la sienne avec Aleko. La seule différence était que je ne trompais mon mari, l'idée ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. En entrant dans le salon, je me rapprochai de Blaise pour lui demander le prénom de l'homme qui était en train de parler avec Drago.

**-Tom Galleway et à côté c'est Rosamund Galleway, sa femme**, dit-il en me tendant un verre, **pourquoi ?**

**-Pour ne pas faire d'erreu**r, mentis-je en détaillant l'homme en question.

Tom Galleway évitait mon regard comme s'il avait peur que sa petite aventure avec Pansy ne soit révélée.

Il était une heure du matin lorsque les derniers invités disparaissaient dans la cheminée. La soirée avait été parfaite si on excluait mon petit accrochage avec Pansy. Avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, j'avais décidé qu'il fallait que je cerne un peu plus Tom Galleway. J'allais l'invitéer à dîner avec sa femme, c'était une certitude car j'avais le sentiment que cette histoire cachait quelque chose de plus important. Je partis à la recherche de Scorpius et le trouvai endormi dans un fauteuil, sa peluche dragon dans les mains. Je n'avais aucune envie de le réveiller et je m'assis en face de lui. Avant l'arrivée de Scorpius, j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment une mère pouvait autant aimer son enfant, mais maintenant j'avais compris sans même avoir eu une seule explication. Des bruits de pas me ramenèrent à la réalité et Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**-Il faut que je te parle de quelques chose**, murmurai-je pour ne pas réveiller Scorpius, **c'est à propos de Pansy.**

Devant son silence je continuai :

-**Je l'ai trouvé avec un autre homme ce soir.**

Drago sembla subitement intéressé par mes paroles et me demanda de dire le fond de ma pensée.

**-Ce n'est pas son genre de prendre un tel risque lors d'une soirée importante, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.**

Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie d'aborder ce sujet ce soir car pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune agressivité entre lui et moi. Pendant ces cinq années, nous avions alterné des périodes de silence, de colère et même de complète ignorance ce qui était très loin de ce que j'avais pu imaginer en me mariant. Drago était resté silencieux et j'en avais conclu qu'il ne voulait pas faire de commentaires sur le comportement de Pansy.

**-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'a recommencé dans un an**, soupirai-je en regardant les elfes ranger.

-**Tu peux déjà oublier l'idée de mettre du rouge**, rétorqua Drago parfaitement calme, **même tout le monde trouve que cette couleur te va bien.**

**-Mais bien sûr, tu n'es pas tout le monde,** précisai-je.

Il afficha un air fier et je compris qu'il était incapable d'avouer que je portais bien le rouge. Cette soirée avait joué le rôle d'une trêve et je savais que les hostilités allaient reprendre au moment où je me dirigerai vers ma nouvelle chambre. En attendant, j'acceptai avec grand plaisir le verre que me tendait Drago, comme pour retarder le retour à la réalité.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ?_

_Vous allez bien ? Moi je passe mon concours la semaine prochaine et je suis en plein stress XD Je vous remercie pour vos review et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !_

_Lyra : coucou ! Ta dernière review m'a fait très plaisir car dire que mon histoire ne tombe pas dans le cliché c'est pour moi un sacré compliment ! Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire entrer l'adultère dans le couple de Drago et Astoria. Quant à Rosier, tu devrais avoir des nouvelles:P En tout cas, si tu publies une histoire n'hésite-pas à m'envoyer un messager. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et à bientôt._

_Elia : coucou, alors tu n'avais pas signé ta review mais c'est vrai que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! J'ai envie de dire : tu as tout compris ! Astoria ne réalise pas qu'elle a failli mourir à l'inverse de Drago ! Je crois que tu n'as même plus besoin de lire la suite de l'histoire (quoique mon j'adore lire tes reviews!). J'espère en tout cas que les prochains chapitres te plairont car j'ai pas mal de nœud entre Drago et Astoria à démêler ! Encore un grand merci et à bientôt:P_

Je venais de passer ma troisième nuit toute seule et je commençais tout doucement à réaliser mes erreurs mais aussi mes incertitudes. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce qui se passait dans la tête de Drago, je n'avais fait que des suppositions entraînant des incompréhensions. Le fait de le réaliser était une première étape et la deuxième était de se faire pardonner. Mais je savais que j'avais en face de moi une personne dont l'orgueil avait été blessé plus d'une fois ce qui l'avait rendu rancunier. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre mais depuis que Scorpius avait un précepteur, ce n'était pas le temps libre qui me manquait. Ce dernier était déjà partis dans la bibliothèque avec le professeur tandis que je terminais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec un Drago plongé dans la Gazette.

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas le comportement de Pansy**, lâchai-je, **y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir à propos de Galloway ? Il a quoi ? Trente ans ?**

**-J'en ai pas la moindre idée.**

-**Tu es un menteur**, lâchai-je, **mais je serais bientôt fixé car j'ai décidé de l'inviter à manger avec sa femme.**

Drago daigna enfin relever la tête de son journal.

**-Astoria, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**-Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de ce Galloway**, dis-je en croisant les bras.

-**Astoria, tu n'es pas concerné, cette histoire s'est déroulé alors que tu étais encore à Poudlard.**

Je n'aimais pas être mise à l'écart et encore moins que l'on me rappelle que j'ai longtemps été exclu de leur petit groupe. Cependant, j'avais plus ou moins compris qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre Pansy et Galloway. Cette idée me paraissait complètement surréaliste mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à prendre des risques, surtout lors d'une telle soirée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir touché un sujet sensible et Drago m'avait clairement montré qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Pour le moment, j'allais mettre cette histoire de côté et m'occuper de mon propre mariage qui était loin d'être très reluisant.

**-Madame Pandora Nott voudrait voir Madame Malefoy,** annonça un elfe.

Drago profita de cette interruption pour se lever, prétextant que cette visite ne concernait que moi. Les conversations sans animosité étaient rares mais elles me rappelaient qu'autrefois nous étions capables de parler pendant des heures tout en oubliant le reste du monde. J'ordonnai à un elfe de rapporter du thé et quelques biscuits tandis qu'un autre amena Pandora. C'était une personne que j'appréciais beaucoup mais je préférais garder une certaine distance entre elle et moi à cause de son métier de journaliste. Son journal était très lu chez les Sang-Pur et je n'avais aucune envie que ma vie privée y soit étalée. Cependant, je la laissais venir avec d'autres journalistes à mes soirées et en retour ils écrivaient toujours un gentil commentaire à mon sujet. Elle entra d'un pas décidé dans ma salle à manger et je lui désignai une chaise :

**-Comment tu vas Astoria ?,** demanda-t-elle en prenant une tasse de thé.

-**Bien et toi ? Tu as pensé quoi du dîner ?**

**-Une réussite, le repas était délicieux et la plupart des invités étaient sous le charme de la famille Malefoy. Mais je ne suis pas venu discuter de cette soirée, **avoua-t-elle.

Pandora était une experte dans l'art de manier les mots et je l'avais toujours observé discrètement pour voir avec quelle facilité elle pouvait changer de personnalité en fonction de son interlocuteur.

-J**e t'écoute.**

**-Je tiens à t'informer que je suis le seul journal à avoir obtenu un entretien avec Thomas Rosier lorsqu'il sortira d'Azkaban.**

Je n'étais plus aussi naïve qu'avant et je savais que Rosier devait sortir d'ici 13 jours mais j'étais loin de m'en soucier. Il faisait partie de mon passé et j'avais eu tout le temps nécessaire pour cicatriser les blessures qu'il avait causées. Cependant, même si elle avait eu la franchise de m'informer, l'attitude de Pandora était loin de me plaire. Comment pouvait-on faire un article sur un tel homme ? Mais après tout, en tant que journaliste, elle était prête à tout pour son journal. J'avais beaucoup trop de fierté pour lui montrer que son aveu me déplaisait et je me contentais de la remercier de m'avoir avertis.

**-Je pense que je dois également te dire que plusieurs personnes vont tout faire pour t'interroger toi aussi**, déclara-t-elle.

-I**ls peuvent toujours courir,** répondis-je en souriant.

Comme si j'allais parler de mes malheurs à un journaliste.

**-Entre un mari ancien mangemort et une sœur suicidaire, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront un moyen de te faire parler.**

J'étais abasourdie par son manque de tact et ses paroles eurent le même effet qu'une gifle. Pandora ne s'était jamais montrée indiscrète vis-à-vis de ma vie privée et elle comprit par mon regard noir que sa phrase ne m'avait pas plu.

**-Je voulais juste te prévenir**, se justifia-t-elle comme si elle était ma meilleure amie.

-**Si tu veux que tes journalistes continuent à se promener dans mes soirées tu as intérêt à garder ce genre de réflexions pour toi,** lui conseillai-je froidement, **mais je tiens compte du fait que tu veuilles m'aider.**

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour digérer sa remarque et garder mon agressivité pour moi-même. Cependant, je préférais avoir Pandora comme alliée et non comme ennemi.

**-Tu connais bien les Galloway ? **

**-Assez bien, mais je peux approfondir la chose pourquoi ?, **demanda-t-elle soudainement intéressée.

-**Je dois les inviter à manger, j'aimerais savoir quel genre de personne j'ai en face de moi**, mentis-je.

-**Donne-moi deux jours,** dit-elle en se levant, e**t tu sauras tous les petits secrets des Galloway.**

Je doutais que Pandore puisse trouver un lien avec Pansy mais ces informations pourraient m'aider à faire pression sur Drago. Connaître les secrets des gens était une forme de pouvoir et c'est pourquoi les miens étaient bien gardés. Pandora venait à peine de quitter la pièce que Drago apparut. D'habitude, mes conversations avec mes amies lui étaient bien égales mais je sentais que la visite de Pandora avait piqué sa curiosité.

**-Tu t'intéresses aux potins ?**, lui demandai-je en prenant un biscuit.

-**Ce n'est le genre de Pandora de débarquer sans prévenir, **dit-il en se rapprochant.

Il marquait un point mais j'avais bien envie de lui faire perdre son petit air fier.

**-Elle est juste venue me rappeler que Rosier sortait dans quelques jours de prison, que mon mari est un ancien mangemort et que Daphné s'est suicidé**, dis-je en employant un ton parfaitement détaché.

Drago avait pris l'habitude de supporter mes changements d'humeur et il trouva cela même drôle.

-**Tu crois vraiment que cette fille est ton amie ?**, questionna-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la table de façon à être le plus proche de moi.

-**Cette fille peut, avec un simple article, réduire une réputation alors oui cette fille doit être mon ami.**

J'avais plongé mon regard dans celui de Drago afin qu'il comprenne à quel point c'était important. Malgré nos désaccords, je ressentais toujours une attirance pour lui mais j'avais trop de fierté pour la laisser apparaître.

L'après-midi avait été très longue et j'avais largement mérité un câlin de Scorpius en rentrant au manoir. J'avais besoin de le prendre dans mes bras, de sentir qu'il allait bien. Je pouvais passer des heures à l'écouter raconter sa journée, le genre de choses que ma mère n'avait jamais fait. Peut-être que je le surprotégeais mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il finisse comme son propre père. Scorpius avait donc accaparé toute mon attention jusqu'à je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Assise sur le bord de son lit, je mettais correctement les couvertures tout en lui rappelant qu'il pouvait dormir longtemps.

**-Fais plein de beaux rêves**, murmurai-je.

-**Bonne nuit**, dit-il alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, **bonne nuit père.**

Surprise, je me retournai pour apercevoir Drago près de la porte. Il n'avait jamais mis Scorpius dans son lit, un héritage de son père sûrement, mais le seul fait de le voir souhaiter une nuit à son fils était extraordinaire. Je vérifiai que la peluche dragon était bien dans le lit et je sortis de la pièce. En fermant la porte, je regardais Drago avec attention, sachant qu'il voulait me parler. Je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle chambre mais il se posta devant la porte.

-**Tu veux peut-être me parler de quelque chose ?**, dis-je en essayant d'éviter de mentionner tout prénom.

-**Je ne suis pas sûr qu'inviter les Galloway soit une bonne idée.**

Il avait pris un air très sérieux mais j'étais loin d'être impressionnée.

**-Oui et ce n'est pas discutable, maintenant si tu veux bien je vais dormir,** dis-je en me retournant pour me diriger vers ma nouvelle chambre.

-**Tu comptes sincèrement dormir encore une fois toute seule **?

-**J'aime beaucoup cette chambre**, lançai-je.

-**Astoria ma patience a des limite**s.

Il plaisantait ? Cela faisait sept ans que je dormais avec lui, il n'allait quand même pas mourir pour une petite semaine.

-**Ma patience aussi a des limites, pourtant cela fait 5 ans que j'attends que tu t'occupes de ton fils.**

J'avais clairement touché un point sensible car le regard de Drago s'était assombris et je sentais que la suite de la conversation n'allait pas me plaire. Il m'attrapa le bras et me traîna dans une autre chambre éloignée de celle de Scorpius. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'exclama :

-**Ose me dire que tu es malheureuse, que tu manques de quelque chose.**

**-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent**, répondis-je en retirant son bras, **ton père n'a jamais été présent et tu...**

**-Le tien non plus**, me coupa-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il comparer nos deux pères ? Si le mien avait été absent durant mon enfance, il s'était largement rattrapé depuis le mariage de Daphné.

-**Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Scorpius ne devienne pas comme...**

**-Mon père ?**, coupa Drago avec agressivité.

Nous étions en train d'atteindre un niveau de colère critique et les mots commençaient à dépasser notre pensée mais pourtant, nous étions incapables de mettre fin à cette dispute.

**-Comme toi,** rétorquai-je froidement, **une personne incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressent, agissant comme un étranger avec son propre fils. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu as oublié qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres enfants.**

Il ne semblait plus en colère mais je savais que cette impassibilité était le signe qu'il allait, à son tour, cracher son venin.

**-La faute à qui ?**

Ses mots eurent le même effet qu'une gifle. Mon envie de me faire pardonner s'évapora pour laisser à place à la haine. Pendant 5 ans, j'étais devenue une des femmes les plus respectables et je n'avais provoqué aucun scandale. De plus, mon comportement avec ses parents avait été irréprochable. J'avais tout fait pour essayer de me rattraper mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. J'accusai le coup sans trop de mal car, dans le fond, je savais que ce jour arriverait. Drago s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais d'un regard noir, il comprit que je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Je passai à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation de le tuer sur place, et je sortis de la chambre, un peu sonnée par cette houleuse conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde:D_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai enfin passé mon concours ( qui fut perturbé par une coupure d'électricité en pleine épreuve XD) et je suis enfin en VACANCES ! Je suis en plein décontraction donc j'ai tout juste eu le temps de finir ce chapitre:D_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir et à bientôt;)_

_elia : Merci pour ta review, la dernière phrase m'a fait sourire. Oui tout le monde trouve que Drago est cruel mais qu'on ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments c'est parfois la seule option. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire:P Encore merci et à bientôt !_

_Lyra : coucou ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Rosier n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain ! Quant aux problèmes entre Astoria et Drago, je commence tout doucement à tout dénouer:D . Merci pour ta review et à la semaine prochaine !_

…...

La nuit avait été très courte car j'avais passé mon temps à ruminer. Mes paroles avaient dépassé ma pensée et j'avais poussé Drago à me dire le fond de sa pensée qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas très agréable à entendre. Il lui avait quand même fallu 5 ans pour qu'il crache le morceau même si je l'avais un peu poussé à tout avouer. J'essayais de ne pas être en colère car dans le fond la responsable c'était moi. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de montrer que ses paroles m'avaient atteint. En descendant pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je pris mon air le plus fier et le plus impassible et j'évitais le regard de Drago lorsque je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Un long silence s'installa et aucun de nous deux ne fit l'effort d'entamer une conversation. Heureusement, Scorpius fit rapidement son apparition avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace.

**-J'ai trouvé mon prochain cadeau d'anniversaire**, annonça-t-il fièrement avant de s'attaquer à sa tartine.

Je savais parfaitement que cette idée allait vite en devenir une autre ou alors, s'il se montrait convaincant, l'une de ses grands-mères irait acheter le cadeau en question d'ici une semaine.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je alors qu'un elfe me resservait du thé.

-Je veux un frère comme Lyra !

Ma tasse se fracassa contre le sol ce qui effraya Scorpius.

-Ou alors une sœur comme toi, ajouta-t-il en croyant bien faire.

Si son envie d'avoir un petit frère me surprenait, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait savoir que j'avais une sœur. Je ne lui avais jamais rien dit car je trouvais qu'il était encore jeune pour entendre une telle histoire.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai eu une sœur ?, demandai-je en essayant de cacher la tempête qui se déroulait dans ma tête.

-C'est grand-mère Héloïsa.

Il avait clairement senti que ses paroles m'avaient déstabilisé et j'avais moi-même du mal à garder un visage impassible. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais je ne savais pas par où commencer et surtout comment lui expliquer. Pour ce qui était de Daphné, j'avais cru pouvoir garder cette histoire secrète le temps que Scorpius grandisse mais je ne comptais pas tout lui raconter à la table du petit-déjeuner. Quant au deuxième sujet, j'avais bien l'intention de faire disparaître ses espoirs. Je n'avais même pas osé regarder Drago qui devait se demander comment j'allais m'en sortir.

**-Tu penses que tu peux garder cette idée pour toi, on en reparlera ce soir quand tu iras te coucher.**

Scorpius ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner et partit rejoindre son précepteur en me lançant un regard désolé. Le deuxième regard que je dus affronter fut celui de Drago qui devait être à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de faiblesse sur mon visage. Je me contentai d'appeler un elfe pour ramasser ma tasse et sortis de table sans faire aucun commentaire. Il croyait quoi ? Comme si c'était mon genre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

J'avais un peu peur que Scorpius se sente abandonné en allant chez Mara et Blaise mais son cri de joie me rassura. Je lui répétai plusieurs fois qu'il pouvait rester à la maison car j'angoissais de le laisser partir. Cependant, il afficha un grand sourire lorsque Mara vint le chercher et il oublia presque de m'embrasser. Il me fallut cinq petites minutes pour accepter l'idée que j'allais passer deux jours sans Scorpius mais je finis par me reprendre en main. De plus, cette ruse me permettait de retarder notre conversation à propos de Daphné. Drago arriva une heure plus tard et il fut accueilli par mon sac dans l'entrée.

**-Tu tombes bien,** lâchai-je en le rejoignant, **Scorpius passe le week-end chez Mara et Blaise.**

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton légèrement alarmé.

Je savais qu'il craignait que je parte prendre l'air, un peu comme Pansy.

-**Tu m'as demandé de le laisser respirer, je mets en pratique tes reproches,** expliquai-je en souriant.

La crainte commençait sérieusement à se transformer en agacement.

-**Je pars en Écosse ce soir, mon père me prête le manoir, **ajoutai-je, j**e pars dans dix minutes, libre à toi de venir.**

Je repartis dans la cuisine sans même attendre de réponse car il était hors de question que je le supplie de venir. Ce week-end était un peu un moyen pour moi de retourner dans le passé mais aussi de me retrouver seule avec Drago sans devoir afficher cet air impassible ou de contrôler mes moindres paroles. Nous étions tous les deux figés dans un rôle qui était loin de représenter ce que nous étions réellement. En moins de 5 minutes, un autre sac avait rejoint le mien et j'ordonnai aux elfes de les transporter en Écosse.

**-Peut-on y aller ?,** demandai-je en arrivant près de la cheminée.

J'avais conscience que je venais de bousculer Drago dans son organisation mais il ne le laisse pas transparaître. Il devait sûrement essayer de comprendre mon comportement mais même moi je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais. Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre d'agir sur un coup de tête ou du moins pas depuis que j'étais devenue une Malefoy.

**-Tu as parlé à Scorpius ?**

J'étais étonnée de sa question qui prouvait que, malgré les apparences, il s'inquiétait pour son fils.

-J**e le ferais quand il sera revenu de son week-end, **assurai-je alors que nous étions devant la cheminée prêt à partir, **il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète.**

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais hier soir,** lâchai-je amère.

Il me suffit d'une minute pour regretter mes paroles. Il venait de me dire, d'une façon détournée, qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et je lui avais répondu de la pire des manières. Mais pourquoi j'étais aussi désagréable avec mon propre mari. Je commençais à réaliser à quel point ma colère avait pris la contrôle de moi-même et je lançai un regard alarmé à Drago. Je venais de le blesser de la même manière que lorsqu'il m'avait accompagné chez moi pour aller chez Daphné.

**-Je voulais pas être aussi cassante,** m'excusai-je honteuse, **je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ce soir.**

**-Il suffisait de me le dire**, rétorqua-t-il avant de me prendre la main pour emprunter la cheminée.

Étonnamment, il ne m'avait lancé un regard noir mais je sentis qu'il était lassé par cette situation. Le week-end allait être très long.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon du manoir en Ecosse, Drago fut surpris de constater qu'il avait été complètement redécoré. C'était sûrement une manière pour mon père d'effacer toute trace du passage d'un Malefoy. Pourtant, revoir cet endroit me donner l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ, comme si ma vie en tant que Malefoy n'était qu'une parenthèse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur les meubles comme pour essayer de redevenir la Astoria qui avait vécu ici il y a sept ans. Un elfe vint me demander où il devait déposer les valises et je lui indiquai une chambre tout en précisant de bien y déposer toutes les valises.

-**Tiens donc, tu as décidé d'arrêter de faire la tête ?**, s'exclama Drago.

Je cherchai le meilleur moyen de lui répondre sans paraître agressive ou cassante. Je finis par m'adosser contre le manteau de la cheminée et demandai-je :

**-Qu'est ce qu'il faut je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?,** dis-je lassée de toute cette histoire.

Drago émit un petit rire nerveux comme s'il avait attendu cette question depuis des mois.

**-Ce n'est pas aussi simple,** lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**-Alors explique-moi,** m'exclamai-je décidée.

Il y avait deux solutions ou Drago ouvrait cette porte et fuyait les problèmes comme il en avait souvent l'habitude, ou il se retournait pour enfin affronter la réalité. Heureusement, il finit par choisir la deuxième option et commença :

**-Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es différente.**

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. Oui j'avais changé mais apparemment, pas de la meilleure des manières.

**-Tu es devenue froide et tu te caches derrière un masque même quand tu es avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être marié avec Pansy.**

Drago ignorait la légère altercation que j'avais eue avec Pansy et j'étais toujours très en colère contre elle.

-**Merci pour la comparaison, **lâchai-je en croisant les bras, **tu concéderas que moi je ne trompe pas mon mari.**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette ultime provocation qui se solda par un regard noir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je dise toutes mes pensées ? Dans certaines situations, il valait vraiment mieux se taire mais ça, c'était hors de ma portée.

**-D'accord c'est bon, je me tais**, abdiquai-je, **dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.**

**-Moi qui comptais passer une bonne soirée,** souffla-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

J'étais parfaitement disposée à entendre les pires critiques car je savais que c'était le seul moyen pour combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre nous. On avait gâché pas mal d'années à croire des choses complètement fausses, à se mentir, à se trouver des excuses au point d'oublier le serment que l'on s'était fait lors de notre mariage. Même Rosier n'avait pas réussi à nous séparer !

**-Bien sûr que je t'en veux,** avoua Drago qui craignait ma réaction, **t'as quand même failli me laisser tout seul.**

Je me sentais complètement désemparé car je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

**-Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

Drago me regarda avec surprise mais son regard s'assombrit rapidement. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait eue comme un déclic mais moi je marchais en plein brouillard. Je ne l'avais jamais menacé de partir vivre ailleurs ou de demander le divorce et c'est pourquoi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait.

**-Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques**, dis-je devant son air perplexe.

Il se leva et aborda le même air que lorsqu'il devait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-**Est-ce que pendant ces cinq dernières années tu as, à un moment, réalisé que...**

Il ne continua pas sa phrase car je venais de comprendre de quoi il voulait en parler. Il se passait énormément de chose dans ma tête. Je me sentis mal de voir que je l'avais involontairement blessé car je ne m'étais jamais mis à sa place. Il avait dur vivre une éprouvante journée et j'étais incapable d'imaginer ma réaction si on m'annonçait que Drago risquait de mourir. C'était comme si je découvrais la naissance de Scorpius sous un angle différent. Pendant cinq ans, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et à ma foutue fierté, oubliant que j'avais failli abandonner Drago.

-**Il va me falloir cinq minutes pour encaisser**, expliquai-je devant son regard inquiet, j**e n'avais jamais vu les choses de ton point de vue...je suis vraiment désolé.**

Je n'avais même pas les mots pour expliquer à quel point je me sentais mal de l'avoir blessé pendant tant d'années. Pourtant, une partie de moi paraissait soulagée de voir que mon mari n'était pas le genre d'homme à mépriser sa femme parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres enfants. J'étais censé présenter mes plus belles excuses mais mon esprit était en train de s'imaginer tout ce que j'aurais pu rater si j'étais morte ce jour-là : les premiers pas de Scorpius, le mariage de Pansy, la naissance de Samuel...

**-Je reviens,** m'exclamai-je, **donne-moi deux minutes.**

Je sortis du salon et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir autant de choses en même temps car pendant ces cinq années j'étais devenue une personne complètement insensible. J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation et j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour me reprendre en main. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, je ne pus échapper à mon reflet dans le miroir et mon cerveau se mit à faire une drôle de comparaison. Drago m'en voulait de la même façon que j'en avais voulu à Daphné à deux différences près : rien de tout cela n'était volontaire et j'avais survécu. Mais au final, le sentiment d'abandon était le même. Je n'étais pas le genre de femme à verser une larme à la moindre difficulté mais cette fois-ci je fus incapable de me retenir. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Pour moi, pleurer était un signe de faiblesse et je déployais toutes mes forces pour arrêter ces larmes. Cependant, je les avais retenu pendant cinq ans et plus rien ne pouvaient les arrêter.

**-Astoria ouvre cette porte !**

**-Je t'ai demandé deux minutes !**

**-Le temps est dépassé depuis huit minutes.**

Il fallait que je retrouve un semblant de calme et rapidement.

**-Astoria, j'ai eu la délicatesse de ne pas ouvrir la porte avec un sortilège, ne m'oblige pas à le faire.**

Je me regardai dans le miroir, lançant quelque sort pour effacer toutes traces de ce moment de faiblesse.

-**Je croyais que c'était moi qui avais la fâcheuse habitude de toujours fuir,** lança-t-il.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une remarque de Drago ne m'avait fait sourire. Il avait complètement raison : fuir était typique des Malefoy. Mais moi j'étais aussi et surtout une Greengrass. Je soufflai un bon coup, ouvris la porte et m'exclamai :

**-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser tomber. Maintenant, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. Il y autre chose ?**

**-Tu n'as pas envie d'aller manger au restaurant ?**

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa proposition. Il suffisait d'une main pour comptabilisait le nombre de dîners en amoureux que nous avions eu depuis la naissance de Scorpius. De plus, après une telle discussion j'avais un peu de promener en public. Cependant, je finis par me rendre compte que c'était une bonne idée. Nous avions tous les deux envie de passer une bonne soirée et même si tous nos problèmes n'étaient pas réglés, nous venions de faire un grand pas. Désormais, j'allais voir les choses d'une autre manière et je n'avais aucune envie de passer ma soirée à me morfondre. Cette soirée était un peu comme un rayon de soleil au beau milieu d'une journée pluvieuse.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous allez bien ? Moi oui (j'adore être en vacances) ! Je sais que normalement je ne publie que le samedi mais comme le chapitre était déjà prêt je le publie ce soir:P C'est un chapitre un peu particulier puisqu'il se passe du point de vue de Drago, certains mystères devraient commencer à s'éclaircir._

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine:D_

_elia : coucou ! Pas de probleme pour ta dernière review, j'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire;) D'ailleurs je me régale toujours autant en les lisant, j'ai presque l'impression de parler avec mon imagination (c'est un peu bizarre comme phrase, je l'avoue). Donc tout le plaisir est pour moi de lire tes reviews ! Je pense que tu devrais aimer ce chapitre:D_

_Lyra : merci pour ta dernière review ! Le parallèle que j'ai voulu faire n'était pas prévu, il est apparu tout naturellement en écrivant. Quant à Scorpius, il sera un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre, j'essaie de ne pas trop le grandir pour son âge. Encore merci et à bientôt;)_

…...

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Drago ne fut pas mécontent de trouver Astoria en train en de dormir à côté de lui. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de dormir seul une nuit, mais son ego avait pris un sacré coup lorsqu'il se retrouva encore seul pour la troisième nuit. Cependant, il connaissait bien sa femme pour savoir que s'il elle prenait ses distances, c'était uniquement par mesure de sécurité et qu'elle était en train de prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui avait fallu deux mois en Écosse après le décès de Daphné par conséquent, Drago avait eu peur de dormir seul pendant des mois. Sa conversation avec Astoria la veille lui avait permis de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle avait failli mourir et pourtant c'était bien ce moment qui hantait Drago. Dès qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu être veuf après seulement un an de mariage. Jamais il n'oublierait cette journée et pourtant, il en avait eu des mauvaises journées dans sa vie.

Avant que de sombres souvenirs ne refassent surface, Drago préféra se lever. Il n'avait pas oublié que Rosier avait été libéré hier et que, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, une interview de cette ordure devait se trouver dans le journal d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de cacher le journal car cela rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées avec Astoria. Son petit-déjeuner l'attendait déjà, accompagné du journal. Rosier n'avait pas tellement changé de tête et Drago reposa le journal pour se préparer à y lire les plus grands avait tellement de raison de détester cet homme mais il y en avait deux qui surpassaient toutes les autres. Premièrement, en attaquant Astoria, il l'avait également attaqué et il avait fallu à Drago énormément de patience pour ne pas s'en prendre à Rosier. Et puis il y avait Daphné. Il n'avait jamais osé le dire mais son suicide l'avait également touché. Elle avait été une amie et à l'époque il ignorait qu'elle était sa future belle-soeur.

Drago manqua d'éclater de rire plusieurs fois devant cette pathétique interview. Rosier clamait qu'il avait changé mais niait toute implication dans le décès de Daphné. Il avait toujours tenu Pandora en très haute estime mais cet article était digne de Rita Skeeter.

-**Alors ?**

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Astoria qui n'osait pas avancer comme si elle avait peur de ce journal.

-**Il te pardonne.**

L'angoisse avait laissé place à l'incompréhension.

**-Rosier te pardonne. Après tout ce que tu as fait, il est très généreux,** ironisa Drago.

**-Son cas est vraiment désespéré,** souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant, **comme quoi il vaut mieux garder une certaine distance avec Pandora. Pansy a enfin un ennemi à sa taille.**

Drago sentait bien qu'il y avait comme un froid entre sa femme et sa meilleure amie et il demanda à Astoria de tout lui raconter :

**-Lorsque je l'ai surpris avec ce Galloway elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire, mais tu me connais, je n 'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder de haut.**

Si Astoria démarrait rarement les conflits, elle était toujours la première pour les empirer.

**-Elle m'a donc menacé de dire aux journalistes qu'on ne dormait plus ensemble et, étrangement, je l'ai mal pris**, ironisa-t-elle en attrapant un toast.

Le comportement de Pansy n'étonnait pas Drago mais il appréciait moyennement de voir que son amie était capable de vendre sa vie privée aux journaux juste par fierté.

-**Et tu comptes te venger en invitant Galloway **?, conclut-il.

**-Tu sais que tu viens de me prouver qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose avec ce Galloway, quelque chose qui pourrait donc blesser Pansy. Je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire tant que je connaîtrai pas toute la vérité, **enchaîna Astoria.

**-Mais je n'en doute pas.**

Drago devait absolument en discuter avec Blaise avant d'en parler à Astoria. C'était un secret qui pouvait anéantir la carrière de Galloway et la réputation de Pansy, ce qui réclamait une grande prudence.

-**Blaise et Mara doivent ramener Scorpius ce soir, je leur ai dit de rester manger.**

Parfois, il disait qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver une meilleure épouse. Même si les récents événements étaient compliqués à gérer, il avait parfaitement confiance en Astoria pour savoir qu'ils surpasseraient ces difficultés. Cependant, Drago avait un peu de mal à oublier leur dispute i jours. Elle l'avait poussé à bout en l'attaquant sur son incapacité à s'occuper de Scorpius et, blessé, il lui avait balancé la pire des phrases. Son fils était un sujet tellement délicat qu'il n'arrivait pas à en parler. Il était bien d'accord pour ne pas faire comme son père mais quel exemple suivre alors ? Son père ne lui avait jamais organisé de repas d'anniversaire, il ne lui avait jamais appris à monter sur un balai alors comment Drago pouvait-il savoir ?

_(Dans la soirée)_

Même si c'était difficile à admettre, Drago n'avait pas tellement envie de quitter la manoir des Greengrass en Écosse, pourtant il fallait bien revenir à la réalité. Pour Astoria, la situation était différente car elle venait de passer 24 heures sans Scorpius et elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Même s'il trouvait qu'elle le surprotégeait, Drago était bien content de voir que son fils grandissait avec une mère qui n'hésitait pas à montrer ouvertement qu'elle l'aimait. Même si Narcissa avait prouvé que protégeait sa famille était son seul objectif, elle n'avait jamais tenu tête à son mari et elle avait laissé son fils grandir dans un environnement sombre et bien trop sévère. Cependant, Drago ne lui en voulait pas, elle restait pour lui l'une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Car depuis maintenant sept ans, Astoria Greengrass avait déboulé dans sa vie, chamboulant tous ses projets et en lui faisant oublier une partie sombre de son passé. Depuis, ils avaient vécu des hauts et des bas et si depuis quelques mois, Drago avait l'impression de toucher le fond, il sentait depuis la veille qu'ils étaient en train de remonter la pente.

Alerté par des cris, Drago conclut que la famille Zabini était arrivée. En arrivant, Scorpius était déjà en train de raconter à Astoria tout ce qu'il avait fait et montra un énorme paquet de bertie crochue. Drago profita du chaos créé par l'arrivée des deux enfants Zabini pour prendre Blaise à part et l'emmener dans son bureau.

**-Alors c'était comment ce petit week-end ?,** s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire en coin avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

**-Bien.**

**-Je n'ai pas gardé ton fils pour que tu me dises que ton week-end était « bien »**

**-Blaise, j'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi, c'est possible ?**

**-Si c'est pour l'article de Pandora...**

**-Rien à voi**r, coupa Drago, **Astoria l'a même trouvé drôle, je veux parler de Galloway.**

Le visage de Blaise se ferma. Il connaissait bien Tom Galloway mais il pensait que toute cette histoire était finie.

-Astoria sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Pansy et lui, et crois-moi elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire.

-**Tu ne peux pas essayer de trouver un mensonge le temps d'en parler à Pansy ?,** demanda Blaise qui paraissait préoccupé.

**-Elle l'a invité à manger,** déplora Drago qui fit léviter une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

-**Venant d'Astoria, tu aurais dû t'en douter.**

**-Tes reproches ne font pas avancer le problème**, rétorqua le blond en lui servant un verre.

Blaise se tut quelques secondes pour réfléchir mais, tout comme Drago, il se sentait tenu de garder le secret pour Pansy mais mentir à Astoria ne lui plaisait.

-**Tout dépend de la situation de départ**, finit par dire Blaise, **c'est toujours aussi glacial entre toi et Astoria ? J'ai l'air d'être intimidé ?,** ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de Drago.

-J**e dirais tiède.**

**-Je savais qu'un week-end en amoureux faisait des miracles, je crois que je vais te donner mes gamins de temps en temps.**

**-On dévie du sujet**, rappela Drago qui n'avait aucune envie de raconter sa vie privée à Blaise.

**-Astoria n'est pas Pandora, donc on ne risque pas grand-chose si tu lui racontes, de plus, tu remonteras dans son estime.**

Drago avoua que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée c'est juste qu'il avait l'impression de trahir Pansy.

**-Je vais attendre le dîner avec Galloway, j'ai bien envie de voir quel genre de théorie va inventer Astoria.**

Les deux amis restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes dans le bureau de Drago, chacun se replongeant dans leurs souvenirs avec Tom Galloway. Ils avaient tous les deux crus que cette histoire appartenait au passé et pourtant elle leur revenait en pleine figure. Pour Drago, il hésitait encore à en parler avec Astoria. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance car sa femme était douée pour garder les secrets mais il craignait que lors d'une dispute, et sous le coup de la colère, elle ne dise à Pansy le fond de sa pensée quant à cette histoire, qui avait failli coûter la réputation de la famille Parkinson.

Drago n'était pas le genre d'homme à écouter les conversations derrière une porte mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Astoria avait instauré un rituel avant de coucher Scorpius au cours duquel son fils pouvait lui poser n'importe quelle question et elle s'efforçait de toujours lui répondre. Ce soir, la question concernait Daphné. Même si Drago avait parfaitement confiance en Astoria, il se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer et c'est pourquoi il s'était positionné dans le couloir, près de la chambre de Scorpius. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle se mit à parler d'une voix calme :

**-Grand-mère Héloïsa t'a dit que j'avais une sœur et c'est vrai. Elle s'appelait Daphné et c'était ma grande sœur. Elle est partie il y a longtemps et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas trop en parler parce qu'elle me manque mais si tu as des questions, je t'écoute.**

Elle n'avait pas utilisé de mot en rapport avec la mort car Scorpius ne comprenait pas encore très bien cette notion, mais Drago sentait déjà que son fils n'allait pas se contenter d'une simple explication.

**-Elle était gentille ?**

**-Oh oui, beaucoup plus que moi,** assura Astoria.

**-Plus gentille que la mère de Lyra et Samuel ?**, s'étonna Scorpius.

**-Encore plus.**

Scorpius enchaîna sur toute sorte de question concernant la couleur de cheveux de sa tante ou si elle connaissait les dragons, des questions dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans. Drago ne perçut aucune tristesse dans la voix d'Astoria et, pour la première fois, elle évoquait des souvenirs d'enfance. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'elle était tombée d'un arbre parce que Daphné lui avait demandé d'aller chercher des fleurs pour faire un bouquet. Elle finit par sortir de la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en murmurant :

-**Ta mère ne pas t'a appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ?**

**-Et la tienne de ne pas monter aux arbres ?**

Astoria fit semblant d'être choquée et ajouta :

**-Moi qui prévoyait de revenir dormir avec toi...**

Il y avait des arguments contre lesquels Drago ne pouvait rien faire., même avec la meilleure volonté. Toute cette histoire avec Pansy lui avait fait réaliser que même si son mariage avait été au plus bas, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé tromper sa femme. Il avait préféré s'enfermer dans son travail, espérant que toutes ces tensions ne seraient que passagères. Si de son côté tout était clair, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur Astoria. Il était hors de question de lui poser la question, et le seul fait de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre lui donner envie de vomir. Une chose était sûre, il allait cogiter sur la question.

(_Le lendemain)_

Drago s'était levé avec l'impression d'être passé sous le Poudlard Express. Il pensait à une montagne de choses dont notamment le dîner avec les Tom et Rosamund Galloway demain soir. Face à une Astoria déterminée, il avait tout simplement capitulé ce qui lui permettait de remonter dans son estime. Il avait donc finit par s'enfermer dans son bureau et il passa la première heure à essayer de se vider la tête sans grand succès. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il était prêt à bondir sur son visiteur mais il se calma rapidement en voyant Scorpius. Que faisait-il là ?

**-Tu n'es pas censé être avec Monsieur Warren, ton précepteur ?,** demanda-t-il en regardant l'horloge.

**-J'ai le droit à dix minutes,** assura-t-il en restant sur le pas de la porte.

C'était assez étrange de voir son fils venir spontanément vers lui. Il ressentait même une légère appréhension quant à cette visite inattendue. Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher et Scorpius vint s'asseoir, ou plutôt grimper, sur un fauteuil en face de son père.

**-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**, demanda Drago en posant ses parchemins sur le côté.

-**Elle est où Daphné ?**

Face à cette question, Drago se sentait à la fois intrigué et désemparé. Scorpius avait l'air chagriné, comme s'il avait pensé à sa tante toute la nuit. Cependant, il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner car il se la posait aussi.

**-Je ne sais pas Scorpius, personne ne le sait,** ajouta-t-il en espérant que cette réponse suffirait.

**-Même toi, tu ne peux pas aller la chercher **?, demanda son fils visiblement perplexe.

Drago se sentait impuissant face aux interrogations de Scorpius. Astoria avait raison, à 5 ans, il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre mais que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ?

**-Si j'avais pu retrouver ta tante, je l'aurais faits,** assura-t-il, i**l y a autre chose ?**

Scorpius assura que non et descendit, un peu dépité, de son fauteuil. Il finit par partir laissant son père à la fois préoccupé et flatté. Il décida de prêter un peu plus attention aux agissements de son fils tout en gardant Astoria à l'écart. Cependant, et même s'il le criait pas, il était soulagé de voir que, malgré son absence en tant que père, Scorpius tenait suffisamment à lui pour venir lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Drago Malefoy était fier de son fils.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde:P_

_Je dois vous présenter mes excuses pour ce léger retard mais j'ai découvert à la dernière minute que je partais en week-end donc je n'ai pas pu publier mon chapitre. Mais pour me rattraper, je peux vous dire qu'il est assez long et qu'un secret va être dévoilé:)_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir et à bientôt !_

_Elia : Coucou ! Contente d'avoir vu juste avec le dernier chapitre, pour ce nouveau chapitre, je crois que le thème principal tourne autour du mot « secret ». Je te laisse le découvrir et encore un grand merci de toujours laisser une review (si je pouvais t'envoyer un cadeau je le ferais!)_

_Lyra : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review dont le début m'a beaucoup fait rire:P Pour Galloway je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : patience et puis Rosier ne t'inquiétes pas il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver;) . Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et à bientôt !_

J'attendais la visite de Pandora avec impatience. Premièrement, j'avais envie de lui montrer que cet article sur Rosier était minable et qu'il allait falloir un sacré nombre d'articles pour l'oublier. Deuxièmement, je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur Galloway. Ma vie était ennuyeuse depuis que je ne travaillais plus par conséquent, cette histoire me permettait de m'occuper un peu. De plus, et c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais envie de découvrir pourquoi Drago refusait de m'en parler. Personnellement, savoir que Pansy avait pu commettre une faute me rassurait sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas si parfaite. Lorsque Pandora entra dans le salon, elle comprit par mon regard que je détestais son article. Cependant, elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et s'exclama :

-**Et si on parlait de ce Galloway ?**

**-Tu ne serais pas venu si tu n'avais rien, alors dis-moi tout**, m'empressai-je de dire.

-**Alors Andrew Galloway, ou Galleway les deux sont valables, est issus d'une famille irlandaise de Sang-Mêlé plutôt riche. Il a fait ses études à Poudlard mais il n'était pas à Serpentard, à Serdaigle il me semble. **

Toutes ces informations me paraissaient superflues mais je les gardais en tête pour le dîner de ce soir.

**-Après ses études, ton mari l'a rapidement engagé pour gérer toutes ces affaires en Irlande. Il n'est marié que depuis deux ans à Rosamund Morano, venant d'une famille italienne venue vivre en Angleterre depuis deux générations.**

À aucun moment, le nom de Parkinson était apparu. Je me doutais bien que cette information devait être secrète mais j'avais gardé espoir d'entendre une quelconque information me permettant de relier Andrew Galloway à Pansy.

-**Rien de très croustillant,** en conclus-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un lien entre un Sang-Mêlé et Pansy. Quoique... Je chassai rapidement de ma tête une idée complètement folle et Pandora en profita pour me demander :

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas faire d'interview à propos de Rosier ?**

-**Pandora, cette histoire s'est déroulée avant ton arrivée, **expliquai-je en essayant de ne pas paraître agressive, **par conséquent je considère que tu n'es pas concernée.**

**-Les lecteurs veulent connaître ton point de vue**, argumenta-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde respiration afin de calmer mes envies de meurtre. Théodore n'était vraiment pas comme ça et je me demandais comment avait-il pu se marier avec cette harpie.

**-En choisissant de rédiger un article sur Rosier, tu as perdu le peu de confiance que j'avais en toi. Je suis sûre que tu as des milliers de raisons**, ajoutai-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, **mais moi j'en ai une beaucoup plus importante que les tiennes : ma sœur s'est suicidé à cause de lui. Donc, par respect, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas t'intéresser à Rosier.**

Je sentais déjà que Pandora allait se servir de mes paroles pour les déformer et je le regrettais déjà. En grande professionnelle, elle se leva sans même s'excuser mais assura qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ma position. J'avais envie de rire devant tant d'hypocrisie. Je demandais à un elfe de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et je restais dans le salon, réfléchissant aux fâcheuses conséquences que pouvait avoir une dispute avec Pandora. Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard, me demanda si c'était bien Pandora qu'il avait vu dans l'entrée.

**-Oui, et je tiens tout de suite à te dire qu'elle ne risque pas d'être tendre avec nous dans ses articles.**

**-Je sens qu'elle t'a légèrement énervée**, tenta Drago avant que je ne lui lance un regard noir.

De toute façon, une amie qui pactise avec l'ennemi n'est pas vraiment une amie. Le seul problème venait du fait qu'elle était journaliste et que désormais, elle pouvait écrire les pires choses sur nous. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à obtenir tous les renseignements sur Galloway même si, il fallait l'avouer, je n'étais pas plus avancée.

(Le lendemain)

Le dîner tant attendu était enfin arrivé. J'avais envoyé Scorpius chez mes parents car il détestait ce genre de dîner et ma mère lui avait déjà promis d'aller chercher des chocogrenouilles dès demain. Perdue dans mes pensées, je marchai dans le couloir qui, sans Scorpius, était bien trop silencieux à mon goût.

**-Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ?**

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Drago sortir du dressing.

-**Dix minutes.**

**-Toujours aucun regret de les avoir invités ?, **demanda-t-il en affichant un air supérieur.

-**Et toi ? Toujours rien à me dire ?**

**-Si, **avoua-t-il en se reprochant, **j'aime bien ta robe.**

Mon espoir d'enfin connaître la vérité disparut en moins d'une seconde. C'était devenu un jeu pour Drago de me faire espérer mais j'avais bien l'intention de découvrir la vérité par moi-même histoire de le surprendre.

-**Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est si important,** lâcha Drago en descendant les escaliers**, c'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot secret ?**

**-Je te rappelle que l'on est marié donc il n'y a aucun secret entre nous,** m'exclamai-je en bonne menteuse.

Drago se retourna pour me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre,** marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, A**storia Malefoy qui se permet de dire qu'elle n' a aucun secret,** ajouta-t-il en partant vers le salon.

-**De toute façon pour s'appeler Malefoy il faut au moins avoir un secret inavouable, **murmurai-je en entrant à mon tour dans le salon afin de vérifier que tout était prêt.

Les elfes avaient suivi tous mes ordres et j'étais plutôt fière de moi. J'avais bien l'intention d'épater mes invités, surtout un certain Andrew Galloway qui allait avoir beaucoup de mal à me regarder dans les yeux. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre dans la salle à manger lorsque Drago m'interpella :

-**Je t'ai entendu**, assura-t-il.

Je me contentai de lui faire mon plus beau sourire avant de partir vérifier la décoration de la salle à manger. La vaisselle était impeccable et un elfe m'assura que le dîner était prêt.

**-J'ai une question,** déclarai-je en voyant arriver Drago, t**u aurais pu te marier avec une Sang-Mêlé ?**

**-Une Né-Moldue tant qu'on y est ?**

**-Granger est déjà prise,** rétorquai-je ce qui me valut un regard noir, t**u peux répondre à ma question ?**

**-Non. Travailler avec eux oui, mais vivre non. La seule personne qui ne me pose pas de problème c'est Mara.**

Ma question n'était pas innocente. Lors de notre soirée avec les collaborateurs de Drago, Pansy avait pris du bon temps avec un Sang-Mêlé, une chose complètement impensable chez elle. Malheureusement, j'étais incapable de trouver une explication à son comportement.

-**Monsieur et Madame Galloway**, annonça un elfe.

C'était impressionnant comment le visage de Drago pouvait changer lorsqu'une personne entrait dans la pièce. Il devenait beaucoup plus sérieux, presque tendu.

**-Monsieur et Madame Malefoy**, s'exclama une petite voix, c**'est un plaisir de vous voir.**

Rosamund Galloway était blonde avec de magnifiques yeux chocolat. C'était une femme qui paraissait sincère, une qualité rare dans notre société.

**-Le plaisir est pour nous,** lui assurai-je, **Drago me reproche toujours de ne pas connaître ses collaborateurs.**

Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu mais je me doutais bien qu'il allait me reparler de cette excuse trouvait en quelques secondes. Lorsque Andrew Galloway se présenta devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec attention mais il resta impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'avais bien l'intention de le mettre un peu sous-pression car, il fallait l'avouer, j'adorais connaître les petits secrets des autres. Une fois installée, je m'empressai de demander à Rosamund ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

**-Je dessine des bijoux pour sorciers,** expliqua-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise.

**-Vraiment ? Je sens que l'on va rapidement devenir amie vous et moi,** m'exclamai-je.

-J**e ne suis pas sûr que le coffre de Monsieur Malefoy ne soit d'accord**, plaisanta-t-elle ce qui m'étonna.

Rosamund était loin d'être une jeune femme réservée et j'aimais beaucoup son humour au plus grand déplaisir de son mari. Plusieurs fois, son regard exprimait un certain mal-être et j'étais sûr qu'il craignait que je révèle tout à sa femme. Même si j'appréciais cette forme de pouvoir, ce n'était pas mon rôle de dire à Rosamund Galloway que son mari la trompait. Au fil de la soirée, je me rendis compte que j'appréciais Rosamund et qu'elle pouvait également s'entendre avec Mara. J'enchaînai donc avec la deuxième personne présente à ce dîner :

**-Et vous Monsieur Galloway ? Comment avez-vous rencontré Drago ?**

**-Je l'avais déjà vu à Poudlard, mais c'est son père, enfin Lucius Malefoy, qui me l'a présenté**, dit-il avec une légère hésitation.

Andrew Galloway mentait très mal. Son hésitation et son regard, légèrement alarmés, l'avaient trahi. Je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer car même Drago n'osait plus me regarder.

-**Donc vous ne connaissez pas les amis de mon mari, Blaise Zabini et Pansy, autrefois Parkinson,** ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire, n**ous devrions tous les invite**r, proposai-je à Drago qui paraissait un peu dépassé par la situation.

Andrew Galloway avait parfaitement compris le message mais dans ma grande bonté, je me retins de l'attaquer à nouveau durant le dîner. Je pris un réel plaisir à discuter avec Rosamund Galloway et lorsqu'ils partirent, je lui promis de l'inviter à nouveau afin de voir ses créations. Quant à son mari, j'avais bien l'intention de cogiter encore un peu sur son cas.

Le lendemain, nous étions invités chez mes parents. Je n'avais fait aucun commentaire à Drago sur Andrew Galloway car cette situation me laisser perplexe. Que faisait Pansy avec un Sang-Mêlé ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je craignais presque de la poser à Drago. Pansy n'était pas le genre de femme à tomber amoureuse ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais... En plein brouillard, je commençais à me dire que je pourrais en parler à Mara. Cependant, je n'étais pas la seule à me poser des questions car mon père vint me demander de le suivre dans son bureau. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière.

**-Tu me connais, tu sais que j'évite de me mêler de tes affaires mais j'ai quelques inquiétudes...**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire tout en lui avouant que je demandais combien de temps il allait attendre avant de venir me parler.

**-Crois-moi, vous n'avez plus à t'inquiéter je vais beaucoup mieux,** lui assurai-je, **et avant que que vous ne me posiez la question, sachez que la seule personne à qui vous devai faire des reproches c'est moi. Même Astoria fait des erreurs !**

Je n'étais pas très fière de moi mais je voulais à tout prix mettre un terme aux soupçons sur Drago.

-**Mais je n'ai incriminé personne,** se défendit mon père en croisant ses bras.

**-Je sais que vous ne faites pas confiance à Drago**, rétorquai-je devant sa mauvaise foi.

Mon père avait bien senti que je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet et il préféra garder le silence. Après ces sept années, je ne comprenais comment il pouvait être encore si méfiant car Drago avait été irréprochable, enfin d'un point de vue extérieur bien sûr.

-**Tu sais je n'ai absolument rien contre ton mari, mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'apprécier Lucius Malefoy.**

Je le regardai avec interrogation car pour moi, il trouvait que Drago était exactement comme son père.

-**Je ne vous crois pas**, lâchai-je**, vous avez toujours été méfiant à son égard et je sais que vous avez en horreur le nom Malefoy.**

**-Tu viens toi-même de le dire, tu peux te tromper.**

Je connaissais assez bien mon père pour savoir qu'il était en train de me cacher quelque chose. Ces derniers jours, j'allais de découverte en découverte ce qui commençait à sérieusement à m'agacer. Mon père se leva et se dirigea vers une vieille armoire. Il semblait chercher quelques choses et après quelques minutes, il revint vers moi et déposa une clé sur le bureau :

**-Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?**, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

**-C'est une clé,** rétorquai-je ce qui me valut un regard réprobateur.

Il la tourna légèrement et sur le côté, je pus lire les lettres « AG ».

**-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me concerne,** tentai-je, a**lors ?**

Mon père paraissait aussi agacé que moi mais je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer aux devinettes toute la soirée.

**-C'est la clé de ton coffre-fort à Gringotts.**

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à cette révélation. Je savais qu'il existait un coffre à mon nom mais d'après mes souvenirs, mon père avait donné cette clé à Drago peu de temps avant notre mariage.

**-Vous avez refusé de lui donner ?**, m'exclamai-je alarmée.

-**Bien sûr que non, c'est lui qui a refusé de la prendre.**

Sa réponse était tellement inattendue que j'avais un peu de mal à le croire. Pourquoi Drago aurait-il refusé de la prendre et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit? Je me rappelais parfaitement cette soirée où il était revenu de Gringotts et il avait agi comme si mon compte lui appartenait.

-**Tu as raison en disant qu'autrefois, je ne lui faisais pas confiance, avoua son père, je me demandais comment avais-tu pu tomber amoureuse d'un Malefoy. Tu as de la chance que les fantômes de la famille Greengrass ne soient pas venus hanter tes nuits. Enfin, passons. Drago avait remarqué ma méfiance et il avait profité de notre rendez-vous à Gringotts pour me le faire remarquer.**

Je compris que beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées dans mon dos, mais je sentais que le plus important était à venir.

-**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire que ma pire crainte était de voir que tu deviennes comme Daphné.**

**-Heureusement que Drago ne m'a pas répété cette conversation je crois que j'aurais moyennement appréci**é, commentai-je sèchement.

-**Ton mari m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout cet argent et que par conséquent, je pouvais garder les clés.**

Plus mon père parlait et plus mon esprit s'embrouillait.

-**Il a décidé que cette clé serait ton échappatoire en cas de problème. Il y a dans ce coffre, suffisamment de gallion pour vivre sans travailler,** expliqua Monsieur Greengrass devant le regard perdu de sa fille.

**-Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ce coffre ?**

**-Il est écrit dans le contrat que si jamais ton mariage ne passait pas bien, je pourrais te donner cette clé afin que tu deviennes complètement indépendant de Drago Malefoy. Il n'est pas question de divorce mais uniquement d'indépendance si jamais un autre scandale venait à éclater dans la famille Malefoy.**

J'étais abasourdie par cette révélation.

**-Qui est à l'origine de cette idée ?,** demandai-je pour être certaine.

**-Elle ne vient pas de moi**, me jura mon père ce qui me plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

Ce coffre n'était qu'un moyen de montrer à mon père que Drago n'était pas Lucius mais pour moi, il représentait bien plus. Je n'étais pas marié avec un homme qui pouvait faire de belles promesses mais qui montrait son attachement par des agissements. Bien sûr que j'étais touchée et il venait de me prouver qu'au bout de sept ans, il pouvait encore me surprendre.

-**Je veux cette clé,** m'exclamai-je après un long silence.

Mon père me regarda avec inquiétude, pensant que ma situation avec Drago était compliquée et que je voulais m'éloigner de lui.

**-Je suis la seule à pouvoir décider si j'ai besoin d'indépendance. Rassurez-vous père, tout va bien. Mais cette clé m'appartient.**

Même si cet arrangement entre mon père et Drago m'impressionnait, je sentais qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Après tout, Drago avait prouvé qu'il était loin de prendre le chemin de son père et que, par conséquent, je ne courrais pas de grand danger. Je comprenais parfaitement mon père qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, surtout après l'épisode Daphné. Mais après sept ans, il était peut-être temps de me faire confiance ainsi qu'à Drago. Mon père finit par se résoudre et me donna la clé tout en me demandant une dernière fois si tout allait bien avec Drago.

-**Est-ce que j'ai l'air malheureuse ?**

Cette simple question suffit pour calmer les inquiétudes de mon père. Il me demanda simplement d'utiliser cette clé si jamais, dans un futur proche ou lointain, l'horizon venait à se gâter. En retournant dans le salon, j'eus l'impression de voir Drago sous un autre jour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler de ce coffre tout de suite car il n'appréciait guère que ces petits secrets ne soient dévoilés. Je n'avais pas de mot pour expliquer ce que je ressentais, les plus romantiques diront que c'est le grand amour mais je ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : ce coffre allait rester encore fermé pendant de nombreuses années.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde:D

Merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez et toutes les personnes qui m'ajoutent dans leurs alertes;)

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui risque de vous faire réagir:P

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience

(Un mois plus tard)

**-Drago !**

Affolée par l'article que je venais de lire dans le journal de Pandora, je me mis à chercher Drago dans tout le manoir. Comment pouvait-elle écrire de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-elle s'en prendre à une personne aussi gentille ? J'étais en colère et abasourdie par tant de méchanceté. Je montai les escaliers le plus rapidement, cherchant mon mari qui apparemment était introuvable. J'entrai dans ma chambre comme une furie et j'aperçus Drago dans la salle de bain qui sursauta devant tant d'affolements. Je lui donnai, enfin vu mon énervement je crois que le verbe jeter est plus approprié, le journal en lui ordonnant de lire l'article.

_La famille Zabini mêlée à une famille Moldu ?_

_Le fait que Mara Zabini soit une Sang-Mêlé n'est un secret pour personne. Si pour le moment, la société de Sang-Pur ne s'est pas inquiétée de ce mariage peu glorieux, il se pourrait bien que le vent tourne. Selon plusieurs sources, le frère de Mara Zabini serait sur le point d'épouser une moldue. La famille Zabini devra-t-elle encore supporter un déshonneur de plus ? Car, il faut bien le dire, la mère de Blaise Zabini, n'est pas le genre de femmes à fréquenter la société moldue. Même si la plupart des sorciers ont désormais accepté l'idée de fréquenter des moldues, ce genre de mariage va à l'encontre des traditions chez les familles nobles de Grande-Bretagne. Quel camp va choisir Blaise Zabini ?_

La suite de l'article était un résumé de l'histoire de Mara et de son frère qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très fiable. Chose rare, Drago me lança un regard alarmé et il relut une seconde fois l'article comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

**-Scorpius est déjà avec son précepteur donc, je peux venir avec toi chez Blaise et Mara ?**

Je voulais voir s'ils tenaient le coup et comprendre pourquoi Pandora avait fait une telle chose. Drago attrapa une veste et nous descendîmes tous les deux le plus rapidement possible les escaliers et une fois dans le hall, il me demanda :

**-Tu le savais pour le frère de Mara ?**

**-Non, mais c'est si horrible que ça qu'il épouse une moldue ? Je sais que c'est pas la meilleure des situations mais ce que fait son frère ne la regarde pas si ? Blaise t'en a parlé ?**

**-Non, et personnellement le fait que son frère se marie ne va pas changer le cours de ma vie**, m'assura-t-il alors que nous sortions du manoir.

Étant donné que nous allions au manoir Zabini sans prévenir, il valait mieux arriver par transplanage. Mara n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant alors pourquoi Pandora crachait du venin sur elle ? Plus le temps passait, et plus je me demandais comment Théodore pouvait être amoureux d'une telle femme. Daphné l'avait toujours porté dans son estime, m'expliquant que c'était un homme très gentil. Mais aujourd'hui, je commençais sérieusement à douter. Un elfe nous ouvrit rapidement et je sentais que l'atmosphère dans ce manoir était électrique. Lorsque Blaise nous aperçut en entrant dans le salon, il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Cependant, son regard en disait long sur la colère qu'il ressentait.

**-Lequel de nous deux la tue en premier?,** me demanda-t-il avec un regard noir.

-**Je la tiens et tu l'étrangles,** proposai-je ce qui permit de détendre l'atmosphère**, mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle écrive un tel article ?**

Blaise se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et je vis, pour la première fois, qu'il était complètement désemparé.

**-Où est Mara ?,** demanda Drago en s'asseyant.

-**Partie voir son frère.**

**-Il va vraiment se marier ou Pandora raconte des suppositions ?**, finis-je par demander.

-**On savait qu'il sortait avec une moldue mais pas au point de se marier, mais comme tout le monde croit ce qu'elle écrit...**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qui aurait pu motiver Pandora à écrire un tel article. Mara n'était pas une menace pour elle alors pourquoi s'attaquer à elle ? Et puis je ne pouvais pas oublier Lyra et Samuel qui, malgré leurs âges, allaient sûrement entendre beaucoup de choses.

**-Je n'aime pas ça, tout le monde va se mettre à douter de ses amis,** dis-je.

Il y eut un léger bruit venant du salon et Blaise m'expliqua qu'il devait s'agir de la cheminée. Le claquement de talons sur le parquet me fit comprendre que Mara devait être de retour et je décidai d'aller la rejoindre. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait pris la parution de cet article mais je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait dû fondre en larmes. Elle eut un léger sursaut en me voyant et elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de reprendre ses esprits.

-**Si tu as une explication,** dit-elle avec une petite voix.

-**Il faut absolument que tu passes au-dessus de cet article, même si c'est compliqué**, lui conseillai-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, **je n'ai pas d'explications, mais si les gens ont un minimum d'intelligence, ils se rendront compte que le fait que ton frère fréquente une moldue ne va pas changer leur vie.**

**-Il n'a jamais voulu se marier avec,** m'assura-t-elle.

Elle me donnait presque envie de pleurer avec ses yeux de biches tout humides.

**-On va trouver une solution**, dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

A vrai dire, pour trouver une solution, il fallait déjà comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Pandora. Pour le moment, j'étais un peu perdue mais je sentais que ce n'était que le début des complications.

Cela faisait à peine une heure que j'étais rentrée lorsque Pansy Parkinson arriva chez moi, je vous laisse imaginer la surprise. Je restai sur la défensive, car depuis notre légère dispute nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvées seules. Cependant, elle paraissait beaucoup moins méfiante que moi et prit la parole en première :

**-Je ne suis pas venue pour discuter de notre léger différend**, m'assura-t-elle ce qui était loin de me convaincre, **tu as lu l'article de Pandora ?**

**-Difficile d'y échapper, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?**

J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre les raisons de sa présence. Lorsque l'article sur Rosier avait été publié, elle n'avait pas accouru jusqu'ici alors pourquoi le faisait-elle pour Mara ? Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il y avait une lueur de méchanceté mais ce n'était pas contre moi.

-**Joli collier**, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-**Une création de Rosamund Galloway**, rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

C'était plus fort que moi, j'adorais lancer des piques à Pansy. Cette dernière se contenta de me lancer un regard noir avant d'enchaîner :

-**J'ai comme l'impression que Pandora Nott n'est plus de notre côté. Tu n'aurais pas envie de lui rendre une petite visite ?**

Si Pansy se mêlait de cette histoire, c'est qu'elle aussi devait avoir peur de voir ses petits secrets dans la presse.

**-Que comptes-tu faire? Je ne suis pas sûr que Pandora soit quelqu'un d'impressionnable**, répondis-je en essayant de garder un ton détaché.

**-Rien qu'une petite visite histoire de savoir quelles sont ses motivations.**

Je restai silencieuse, réfléchissant à cette idée qui allait sûrement m'attirer des ennuis. Le plus sage serait de demander l'avis de Drago pour vérifier qu'il couvrait mes arrières.

-**Fais pas semblant d 'hésiter, je sais que tu adores créer des conflits.**

**-T'as pas complètement tort, **avouai-je, **on y va ?**

Nous avions toutes les deux à défendre nos intérêts dans cette histoire tout en montrant que nous soutenions Mara. Je mourrais d'envie de faire perdre à Pandora son sourire si suffisant et complètement faux. Les amis ne font pas de telles choses et par conséquent, je pouvais rayer Pandora de ma liste d'amies, à savoir si je devais l'inscrire sur celle de mes ennemis. Je doutais que cette visite puisse m'apprendre quelque chose mais Pansy avait raison, on ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire à attendre qu'un autre article soit publié.

Le manoir des Nott était beaucoup plus petit que le mien ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de rappeler à Pandora qu'elle ne représentait pas grand-chose dans notre société. Plus j'avançais vers son bureau et plus la colère montait. Mara avait toujours gardé en tête qu'elle était une sang-mêlée et cet article était une véritable humiliation. Cependant, il fallait que je garde mon calme pour éviter de dire des choses que Pandora pourrait utiliser dans un autre article. J'avais l'impression que tôt ou tard, mon tour viendrait et ce n'était pas les sujets qui manquaient. Quant à Pansy, craignait-elle de voir son secret avec Galloway dans les journaux ? Si cela devait arriver, je craignais que ses soupçons ne se portent sur moi. A croire que l'objectif de Pandora était de détruire cette confiance qui nous unissait tous. Le moment tant attendu arriva et Pandora ne fit même pas semblant d'être surprise.

-**Tiens donc, Parkinson et Malefoy viennent au secours de leur amie sang-mêlée.**

-**On ne peut pas dire que tu sois envahie par les remords**, rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

**-Il faut bien que quelqu'un défende les traditions ancestrales des familles anglaises**, se justifia-t-elle toujours assise à son bureau.

**-Et si tu nous disais ce qui te motive tellement à humilier Mara ?**, demanda Pansy qui paraissait à son aise dans ce combat de serpent.

**-En même temps, c'est toujours plus facile de s'attaquer à plus faible que soit**, ajoutai-je.

Pandora, visiblement peu ravie par cette critique, posa ses parchemins et nous accorda toute son attention.

**-Vous ne devriez pas me pousser à bout,** nous conseilla-t-elle, v**ous êtes loin d'être des exemples en matière de franchise et d'honnêteté.**

**-Je suis terrifiée,** ironisa Pansy, p**as toi Astoria ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si devant une telle menace je pourrais m'endormir ce soir,** ajoutai-je sur un ton provocant.

C'était tellement étrange de voir que j'étais capable de m'entendre avec Pansy dans les pires moments.

**-Vous savez, je ne fais que mon métier de journaliste, je montre à tout le monde ce qui se passe sous leurs yeux, **expliqua-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son air innocent. Même Scorpius était plus doué.

-T**a vie doit vraiment être misérable pour s'en prendre aux gens sans réelle raison**, crachai-je pour lui faire perdre son air de femme innocente.

-**Ne joue pas avec moi Greengrass.**

**-Greengrass **?, relevai-je.

**-Il faut bien que quelqu'un te rappelle d'où tu viens.**

Alors ça, je l'avais pas vu venir. Cependant, je n'avais pas honte de m'appeler Greengrass mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle en parlait comme si c'était une honte. De plus, je l'avais rencontré bien après mon mariage ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais étonnée face à cette réflexion.

**-Il y en a qui devrait retourner là d'où ils viennent**, rétorqua Pansy, **inutile de dire que tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans nos soirées.**

Pansy se leva et m'entraîna vers la porte, comme si le combat était perdu d'avance.

**-Au fait Pansy, **s'exclama Pandora en se levant, **tu es la prochaine. On garde le meilleur pour le fin,** ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

Si on ne m'avait pas forcé à sortir de cette pièce, je crois que j'aurais pu bondir sur cette garce. Mais où était passé Pandora Nott, la gentille journaliste que j'avais rencontré il a maintenant 4 ans ? Elle avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête ou alors c'était une victime de l'Imperium. Même Pansy paraissait contrariée car la menace avait été très claire. Nous étions tous les deux abasourdis par tant de méchanceté et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Pandora nous avait trompés.

Nous avions décidé de retourner toutes les deux à mon manoir. Il fallait que l'on essaie de comprendre la situation et surtout que l'on protège tous nos petits secrets. Un elfe m'informa que Blaise était avec Drago dans la bibliothèque et je décidai qu'il valait mieux leur raconter notre petite discussion avec Pandora. Pansy était anormalement silencieuse et je commençais à me demander si nous n'avions pas un peu trop provoqué Pandora.

**-Par Merlin, je vais finir par croire que cette journée est irréelle**, s'exclama Blaise en nous voyant arriver ensemble.

Drago se retourna et me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

**-Vous allez vite déchanter**, les prévins-je en m'asseyant à côté de Blaise.

Pansy se contenta de soupirer et je finis par leur expliquer le déroulement de notre petite escapade chez Pandora. Inutile de préciser que Drago me lança un regard noir tout en me demandant si j'étais consciente de ce que je venais de faire. Je n'avais pas envie de débattre avec lui sur ce sujet car je savais très bien qu'il allait encore une fois avoir le dernier mot. Blaise paraissait perplexe et avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Pandora pouvait être encore plus blessante que Pansy.

**-Elle t'a vraiment appelé Greengrass ?**, demanda Drago.

-**Oui, pour me rappeler d'où je venais,** répétai-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser sur mon cas car, toujours d'après les dires de Pandora, c'était Pansy la prochaine.

**-Donc on fait quoi ?**, demanda Pansy.

**-Moi rien, c'est toi la prochaine,** répondis-je, **et si j'étais vous, je m'assurerai que votre petit secret est bien gardé. Je ne suis pas sûr que Rosamund apprécierait de découvrir les infidélités de son mari dans le journal.**

Trois regards noirs convergèrent vers moi et je leurs répondis par un sourire. Sentant que j'étais un peu de trop dans la pièce, je décidai d'aller voir Scorpius pour les laisser seul. Dans le couloir, je rencontrai un elfe qui m'expliqua que Théodore Nott était dans le salon. Cette journée allait rester gravée dans ma mémoire. Comme je n'étais pas le genre de femme à se réfugier derrière son mari aux moindres problèmes, je décidai d'aller le voir toute seule, sans même en informer Drago. J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer le sermon qu'il allait me faire lorsque j'entrai dans le salon. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Théodore, les paroles de Daphné me revinrent en tête. Elle lui faisait confiance, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas.

**-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas dire à Drago et Blaise que tu es là.**

-Je crois que je me suis trompé, avoua-t-il, ma femme, la mère de mon fils, n'est pas celle que je pensais.

**-Tu nous as trahis, **rétorquai-je.

**-Je n'ai absolument rien à dire pour ma défense, mais je te demande de bien vouloir retenir cela : Pandora nous a tous trompés et je sais pourquoi. C'est une question de vengeance.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde:D_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Il est temps de découvrir quel personnage se cache derrière Mara et je dois féliciter Lyra qui a vu juste;) Encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui laissent un petit message:D_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine._

…...

Mon regard était braqué sur Théodore. Il se passait un million de choses dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas toujours pas à savoir si je devais lui faire confiance. Après tout, rien ne prouvait qu'il regrettait mais il y avait toujours la voix de Daphné qui m'assurait que Théodore était la personne la plus digne de confiance. Je me sentais tiraillée entre deux opinions complètement différentes. D'habitude, j'arrivais toujours à m'en sortir toute seule mais cette fois-ci, je décidai qu'il était plus prudent de demander l'avis de Drago.

**-Attends-moi deux minutes, je reviens.**

Je partis vers la bibliothèque en espérant pouvoir ramener Drago dans le salon sans Blaise et Pansy. Le premier était beaucoup trop en colère et je n'avais pas besoin des sarcasmes de la deuxième. Je savais qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Galloway mais j'étais loin de m'en soucier. Je frappai à la porte et entrai sans même demander la permission. Ils se retournèrent tous, presqu'inquiet de savoir si j'avais entendu leurs conversations.

**-Drago, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi**, dis-je en essayant d'être ferme.

**-J'arrive dans dix minutes, il faut...**

**-C'est urgent,** insistai-je.

Pansy était déjà en train de lever les yeux au ciel mais elle était loin d'être mon souci principal.

**-Astoria, justes deux minutes après..**., commença Blaise.

**-C'est à propos de Scorpius,** coupai-je agacée.

Je savais que ce genre d'argument allait mettre un terme aux discussions. Ce n'était pas très beau d'utiliser son fils comme moyen pour parvenir à ses fins mais là c'était justifié. Drago se leva immédiatement et m'accompagna dans le couloir. Il avait l'air inquiet et j'avais presque honte de lui avoir menti.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**, demanda-t-il en fermant la porte.

Je lançais un Assurdiato afin d'être sûr que Blaise et Pansy n'entendent rien.

-**Rassure-toi, Scorpius va très bien**, lui expliquai-je, **en fait c'était le seul argument que j'ai trouvé pour te sortir de là.**

Je n'étais pas très fière de moi mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Drago était vexé. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui appréciait de voir que sa femme l'avait berné.

**-Crois-moi j'ai une excellente raison,** ajoutai-je en l'emmenant vers les escaliers.

**-J'espère, je suis à deux doigts de retourner dans la bibliothèque.**

Dans de tels moments, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un Scorpius privé de chocogrenouilles en face de moi.

**-Théodore est dans le salon**, lançai-je tout en continuant de descendre l'escalier.

Drago c'était arrêté de marcher, un peu surpris.

-**Il faut absolument que Blaise reste là haut**, déclara-t-il, d**epuis quand est-il là ?**

**-J'ai déjà eu le temps de parler un peu avec mais je le connais à peine.**

Je comptais sur le jugement de Drago pour savoir si Théodore était sincère et surtout je voulais entendre la raison de Pandora pour s'en prendre à Mara et dans un futur proche à Pansy. Drago prit son air le plus froid et il entra dans le salon. Quant à moi, j'essayais de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Je commençais à me dire que Théodore n'était pas venu ici par hasard. Il aurait pu aller chez Blaise mais c'était bien dans notre salon qu'il était. De plus, il devait savoir que Drago allait mal l'accueillir alors pourquoi venir ici ?

**-Tu as deux minutes,** déclara Drago en croisant les bras

Théodore sembla hésiter et j'avais l'impression que son comportement n'était plus le même, il paraissait beaucoup plus hésitant. Je ne comprenais pas, Drago était son ami, moi j'étais une simple connaissance.

**-Je sais pourquoi Pandora s'en prend à vous,** dit-il tout en me regardant.

**-J'ai pas tellement envie de te croire,** s'exclama Drago peu convaincu.

-**Je me doute, c'est pour ça que je suis venue voir Astoria**, rétorqua-t-il à ma plus grande surprise.

En moins de deux secondes, je compris pourquoi Théodore était venu. J'avais fait une énorme erreur en croyant qu'il était là pour Drago. Ce dernier me regardait avec un insistance et je décidai de l'emmener dans le couloir tout en m'excusant auprès de Théodore.

-**Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, je croyais que tu le connaissais à peine, **s'exclama Drago qui avait l'air perdu, **tu as quelque chosesà avouer ?**

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite, contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun secret,** répondis-je un peu agacée par ses soupçons.

**-Très mature comme réponse**, déclara-t-il sur un ton cassant.

J'étais surprise de voir qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, au point d'imaginer qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose avec Théodore. Cette journée était vraiment catastrophique.

-**Je sais pourquoi Théodore est venu me voir,** expliquai-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme, **je suis la sœur de Daphné !**

Drago n'avait pas l'air de bien saisir l'idée.

-T**u es le meilleur ami de Blaise, Pansy n'en parlons pas, mais moi je suis la sœur de Daphné, elle le considérait comment étant la personne la plus digne de confiance. En venant, il espérait que je m'en souvienne. **

**-Donc tu lui fais confiance ?.**

**-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, Daphné le connaît depuis sa première année à Poudlard, elle n'a jamais dit du mal de lui. **

J'avais envie de lui faire confiance car sa démarche m'avait touché. Cependant, une partie de moi était effrayée à l'idée de se tromper.

**-Personnellement, à sa place, je n'aurais pas été chez la sœur de la femme qui m'a brisé le cœur**, avoua Drago alors qu'il s 'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon.

Il avait balancé cette phrase sur un ton si naturel qu'il me demanda pourquoi j'avais un air si choqué.

**-Je veux parler du fait que ta sœur...même ça, tu ne le sais pas ?**

J'étais partagée entre la colère et le choc. Premièrement, d'où sortait cette histoire ? Ma sœur n'aurait jamais brisé le cœur de quelqu'un, c'est impossible. De plus, Théodore n'a jamais été amoureux de ma sœur, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Une chose était sûre, on m'avait encore une fois menti et je le vivais très mal. Tout le monde me cachait des choses et peut-être même ma propre sœur. Excédée, je préférais retourner voir Théodore et remettre ma discussion avec Drago plus tard.

**-Vas-y, on t'écoute**, lui dis-je en m'asseyant.

Il paraissait surpris de me voir beaucoup moins méfiante mais par sécurité, je préférais garder une certaine distance.

**-Vous savez quel est le nom de famille de la grand-mère maternel de Pandora ?**

Pandora n'était pas née en Angleterre, par conséquent, je n'avais pas la moindre idée du nom de sa grand-mère.

**-Rosier.**

Il venait de me porter le coup de grâce. Tout était en train de s'expliquer et je pus en conclure que les ennuis ne faisaient commencer. Pendant des années, j'avais invité un membre de la famille Rosier sous mon toit sans même le savoir. Pendant tout ce temps, elle mettait en place la vengeance de Thomas et moi je n'avais rien vu venir. C'était un plan très intelligent ce qui m'étonnait de mon ancien beau-frère. J'écoutais à peine Drago qui demandait à Théodore tout un tas de détails car je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que Rosier avait été beaucoup plus malin que moi. Quant à Pandora, je ne ressentais que de la pitié pour elle. Je me demandais ce que Rosier avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle devienne son alliée. Voyant que sa révélation avait eu le même effet qu'un cognard, Théodore finit par partir et je me promis de retourner le voir. Drago s'apprêtait également à partir mais il devait encore me dires des choses :

**-Je crois que notre conversation n'est pas terminée**, dis-je froidement.

Il paraissait agacé devant mon entêtement mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Ma journée était catastrophique, par conséquent, ce n'était pas une découverte de plus qui allait m'abattre.

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver, depuis Poudlard on avait toujours cru que ta sœur se serait mariée avec Théodore, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. Jusqu'au jour où Rosier est apparu. La famille de Théodore est riche mais ce n'était rien comparé à Rosier.**

Donc si je comprenais bien, Théodore avait eu des sentiments pour ma sœur. Daphné ne m'en avait jamais parlé et je commençais à me dire que je la connaissais assez mal. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser devant tant de révélations. Comment un simple article avait-il pu déclencher autant de choses ? Rosier avait bien compris que nous étions loin d'être honnêtes entre nous, c'était notre faille. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à toutes ces informations pour savoir comment réagir. Je préférais laisser Drago retourner avec Blaise et Pansy car ils devaient avoir encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. Je sortis dans le parc et, tout en me promenant, je réfléchissais à cette conversation. Jusqu'où Rosier était-il capable d'aller ?

_(Dans la soirée)_

J'avais réussi à faire abstraction de cette matinée compliquée pendant le dîner pour épargner à Scorpius toutes ces histoires. Il était encore bien trop jeune pour savoir que le mari de sa tante était un homme sans aucun sens moral. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Drago mais je me sentais un peu perdue et j'avais besoin de réfléchir sur la façon dont je devais agir.

**-Bonne nuit mère,** murmura Scorpius en remontant sa couverture, **demain je vous montrerai comment je dessine une chouette.**

Parfois, je me demandai à quoi servait le percepteur que je lui payais. Cependant, je connaissais assez bien mon fils pour savoir qu'il était toujours le dernier pour se mettre au travail. Je sortai de la chambre sur la pointe des yeux et partis vers la salle de bain pour prendre une potion contre le mal de tête. Drago y était déjà et je passais à côté de lui, toujours plongée dans mes pensées.

**-Je rêve où tu fais la tête ?**

Je me retournai avec un regard d 'interrogation. Être silencieuse ne signifiait pas faire la tête.

**-Non, je suis juste en train de réaliser ce qui est en train d'arriver. Enfin, je peux m'estimer heureuse, je ne serais pas la prochaine dans le journal de Pandora.**

Je voulais sincèrement que cette conversation se termine car mon mal de tête était en train d'empirer.

**-Tu sais que la réputation de Pansy peut-être ruinée?,** s'exclama-t-il agacé devant mon air impassible.

Il voulait quoi ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de pleurer sur le sort de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas mon problème si elle avait commis une erreur et il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour angoisser à son sujet.

-**Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, ses deux amis l'aideront à se relever,** dis-je avec sarcasme.

Je partis dans la chambre, la potion en main. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Drago semblait remonté et il chargea de nouveau :

-J**e n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est si dérangeant que Pansy te cache des choses.**

-**Le problème ne vient pas de Pansy mais de toi. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu connais toute ma vie. Mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression de découvrir des secrets toutes les semaines.**

Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler de la clé du coffre de Gringotts car c'était loin d'être un horrible secret. Pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais c'était avaler cette potion et dormir. Je me fichais pas mal de la vie de Pansy Parkinson et je ne voulais pas me lancer dans un débat avec Drago.

**-Astoria, tu caches peut-être moins de choses que moi, mais tu es loin d'être un exemple de franchise, **lâcha-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

La conversation allait mal se terminer, c'était une certitude. Nous étions passés de la simple conversation aux attaques ce qui était loin d'être dans mes projets pour ce soir. Pourquoi insistait-il autant pour que l'on dispute ? La fatigue et le mal de crâne me rendaient très calme comme si je n'avais plus d'énergie pour me mettre en colère. J'étais prête à prendre les pires réflexions sans même me sentir blessée car je savais qu'à travers les articles de Pandora, Rosier voulait instaurer la méfiance et le désordre entre nous.

**-Je sens que tu as besoin de cracher un peu de venin sur moi alors vas-y, dis-moi sur quel sujet je suis une hypocrite ?**

**-La naissance de Scorpius.**

Il n'avait pas complètement tort mais sur ce sujet, j'avais de vraies raisons de ne pas en parler. Je n'avais pas été honnête avec Mara et Pansy tout comme Pansy ne l'était pas avec moi. Sa critique me fit beaucoup réfléchir mais je restais complètement impassible.

**-Tu as fini ?**, demandai-je, **tu te sens mieux ?**

Drago était étonné de voir que j'étais restée parfaitement calme. Me mettre en colère, c'était faire ce que Rosier attendait de moi. Il voulait m'éloigner de tous mes amis et, dans le meilleur des cas, de ma propre famille. Malgré mon calme apparent, les paroles de Drago avaient eu un impact. Je n'étais pas comme Pansy et j'avais bien l'intention de le prouver. Il était peut-être temps de raconter à mes deux amies la vérité sur le naissance de Scorpius.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour:D_

_Pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard ! Bon je vous préviens, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre qui pour moi sert un peu de transition pour le prochain. Promis je ferai mieux la semaine prochaine;) Une petite pensée pour Lyra qui devrait deviner de quelle personne il s'agit à la fin de ce chapitre._

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Elia : Merci pour ta review. Tu as parfaitement compris le message que je veux faire passer. Les personnes autour d'Astoria ne font que lui renvoyer l'image d'elle-même (je ne sais pas si c''est claire XD). En tout cas, ce chapitre est assez calme mais le prochain risque de lever le voile sur un secret, je te laisse deviner lequel:D A bientôt et encore merci !_

…...

Décidée. C'était le mot qui me convenait le plus. Je voulais prouver à Drago que je n'étais pas comme Pansy et que je n'avais pas peur de dévoiler mes secrets. La naissance de Scorpius m'avait hanté pendant cinq années et aujourd'hui je commençais tout juste à l'accepter. Elle était et restera pour moi un échec mais tout le monde savait que les échecs nous apprenaient beaucoup. Il était impossible de ne pas ressentir un minimum de culpabilité même si je n'étais coupable. De temps en temps, il m'arrivait d'en rêver la nuit. Je me voyais avec une petite fille, ma fille. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'apitoyer sur mon sort car j'avais eu beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie pour voir Scorpius grandir. Parfois, je me demandais si Drago se serait remarié et j'étais incapable de répondre à cette question.

La veille, j'avais envoyé un hibou à Pansy pour la prévenir de ma visite et je lui demandais de convier Mara. Je n'avais aucun doute sur leurs discrétions malgré les menaces de Pansy que j'avais dû essuyer. La seule chose qui me faisait peur était d'être regardé avec pitié. Je n'attendais rien de Pansy mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur la compassion de Mara. A vrai dire, je ressentais le besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un de cet événement qui avait complètement changé ma vie. N'ayant plus de sœur, Mara devenait pour moi, la personne la plus compréhensive. En marchant dans le couloir, je m'arrêtai devant la bibliothèque où Scorpius était en plein travail avec son précepteur. Il était en pleine écriture et je préférai ne pas la déranger dans cette périlleuse mission. Je continuai ma route et croisai Drago, suivis de plusieurs chemins, en haut des escaliers.

**-Tu sors ?**, s'étonna-t-il.

Je me contentai de lui dire que je rejoignais Mara ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Lui aussi me cachait des choses ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne me sentais pas coupable. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont j'allais pouvoir raconter à Mara et Pansy que Drago avait failli devenir veuf. Une chose était sûre, il était trop tard pour reculer.

J'empruntai le réseau des cheminées et arrivai directement dans le salon de Pansy. Mara était déjà là et elle avait le sourire de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à entendre une bonne nouvelle car, il fallait l'avouer, l'article de Pandora avait eu le même effet qu'un cognard. Quant à Pansy, sa réaction était beaucoup plus nuancée. Elle scrutait mon visage, à la rechercher du moindre indice pouvant expliquer mon envie de venir la voir.

**-Dis-moi que tu as une bonne nouvelle, **s'exclama Mara qui ignorait tout de ma conversation avec Pandora la veille.

**-Ce n'est ni une bonne ni une mauvaise nouvelle**, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

Je détestais raconter mes malheurs aux autres. Lorsque j'étais plus petite, je ne me plaignais jamais auprès de ma mère et je préférais ruminer dans mon coin.

**-Tu commences à me faire peur**, s'exclama Mara qui avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Pansy resta silencieuse mais j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que nos deux secrets étaient complètement différents.

**-J'ai un aveu à vous faire**, dis-je, c**ela fait 5 ans que je vous mens. Mais moi, j'ai de réelles raisons pour avoir caché la vérité.**

Pansy me fixa du regard, comprenant qu'elle était visée. Elle devait sûrement être en train d'inventer toutes sortes d'hypothèse mais je savais qu'aucune ne serait à la hauteur de la réalité.

**-5 ans **?, répéta Mara, **comme l'âge de Scorpius ?**

Ce fut pour moi le moment de tout dévoiler. Je leur racontai toute l'histoire, pas dans les détails car le fait que ma relation avec Drago s'était détérioré ne les regardait pas. Je me contentais donc de leur expliquer pourquoi Scorpius était et restera fils unique. Plus je parlais, et plus je me sentais légère. Je ne cherchais pas à les convaincre, libre à elles de me croire. C'était incroyable comment de simples paroles pouvaient soulager une conscience. Lorsque mon récit fut terminé, il y eut un long silence. Mara paraissait un peu gênée, quant à Pansy, elle devait réfléchir à un moyen de prouver mes paroles.

**-En fait, j'étais au courant,** murmura Mara à ma plus grande surprise**, Blaise m'en avait parlé il y a quelques années, c'était bien après la naissance de Scorpius.**

Comme quoi, il existait des maris qui ne mentaient pas à leurs femmes. Venant de Blaise ce n'était pas si étonnant et j'étais loin de lui en vouloir. Pendant toutes ces années, le regard de Mara n'avait jamais changé et pourtant elle savait. En résumé, seule Pansy n'était pas dans la confidence. Cependant, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas très honnête, elle ne pouvait rien me dire. Je venais de prendre une avance sur elle.

**-Laisse-moi deviner,** finit-elle par dire, t**u avais trop honte pour en parler ?**

Sa façon de se montrer compatissante était de pointer du doigt mes erreurs.

**-Parce que toi tu l'aurais crié à tout le monde ?**, rétorquai-je avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Je n'avais plus rien à me reprocher, plus rien à cacher. Une vraie Sang-Pur n'aurait jamais raconté une telle chose à deux personnes n'appartenant pas à sa famille mais je leur faisais confiance. En effet, Mara était une véritable amie incapable d'aller raconter ce genre de choses à tout le monde dans le seul but de me blesser. Quant à Pansy, elle avait bien compris que ce secret concernait aussi Drago et donc, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Désormais, je n'avais plus à contrôler mes paroles devant elles et je me sentais à nouveau libre. Pourtant, alors que Mara venait de partir, Pansy attaque directement :

-**Premièrement, j'apprécie moyennement de voir que tout le monde me mentait. Deuxièmement, et même si ton secret n'est pas facile à porter, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit. Tu peux me forcer la main autant de fois que tu veux, il est hors de question que tu saches.**

-**Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne plus passer pour la femme parfaite ? Des erreurs on en fait tous et...**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un beau discours Astoria et encore moins de ta compassion.**

Il y avait de la colère mais aussi de la peur. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un article à son sujet dans le journal de Pandora. Pansy était quelqu'un de très fière, contrôlant ses paroles et ses gestes pour être sûr de rester une personne respectable.

-**Pansy, je crois que tu es en train de te tromper, dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas moi ton ennemi.**

J'affichais un regard désolé avant de le remercier pour son accueil. Elle commençait à tout doucement craindre l'article de Pandora et je ne pouvais que la comprendre car mes jours étaient aussi comptés.

Assise à mon bureau, je remplissais quelque parchemin pour Rosamund tandis que Scorpius dormait dans son lit. Il était tombé malade dans l'après-midi, rien de très grave, une potion et une bonne nuit de sommeil suffirait, mais cela avait alarmé ma mère et Narcissa Malefoy qui me harcelait par hiboux. Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais pour Scorpius mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau en pleine forme. A vrai dire, ce qui m'inquiétait réellement était le fait que cette potion pouvait notamment entraîner des cauchemars chez les enfants. Narcissa Malefoy m'avait assuré que lorsque Drago était malade, cette potion lui faisait passer de très mauvaises nuits. J'étais donc prévenue. Rosamund Galloway m'envoyait très souvent des dessins de ses bijoux car elle savait que je les aimais beaucoup. De plus, elle devait inaugurer son magasin dans deux jours sur le chemin de Traverse et elle m'avait demandé de venir le voir dès demain afin de donner mon avis. J'étais en train d'accepter son invitation lorsque Drago entra dans la pièce :

**-Comment va-t-il ?**

J'étais un peu surprise de le revoir aussi tôt dans l'après-midi mais je lui répondis que ce n'était rien de très méchant. Pourtant, il resta sur le pas de la porte comme s'il avait quelque chose à me demander. Je le regardais avec insistance, attendant une réponse.

-**Tu es allée chez Pansy ce matin ?,** demanda-t-il même si cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

**-Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse**, répondis-je en me concentrant sur mon parchemin, **je sens que ta meilleure amie t'a envoyé un hibou.**

**-Elle était un peu en colère de découvrir qu'on lui mentait depuis 5 ans,** ajouta-t-il, **tout comme on te mens je sais.**

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi j'avais décidé de tout révéler. Je venais de prouver que j'étais capable de passer au-dessus de ma culpabilité, de mon sentiment d'échec et de ma fierté pour avouer que je n'étais pas la parfaite Madame Malefoy.

**-Je ne m'attends pas à enfin connaître la vérité sur Gallowa**y, déclarai-je, **mais je pensais qu'entre toi et moi il y avait un minimum d'honnête.**

**-Tu sais très bien que c'est compliqué pour moi de parler**, dit-il en soupirant.

Nous avions l'impression d'être en face d'un mur car nos conceptions du mariage n'étaient pas les même.

**-Tu sais,** finis-je par dire en reposant ma plume, **je ne crois pas aux grandes histoires d'amour qui durent toute une vie. Je fais partie des personnes qui pensent que pour faire durer un mariage il faut faire un minimum d'effort. Tu m'as reproché certaines choses et je fais énormément d'efforts pour rattraper mes erreurs. J'ai parfaitement conscience que tu ne pourras jamais dire ce que tu ressens mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas essayer. Tu peux avoir des secrets mais là je sais que c'est une question de confiance et je suis déçue de voir qu'au bout de sept ans tu doutes encore de moi.**

Il ne s'attendait pas à prendre de telles paroles en pleine tête mais moi j'étais parfaitement calme. J'avais pris le temps d'analyser notre situation comme j'avais l'habitude le faire avant notre rencontre et je sentais qu'il avait du mal à me faire confiance. Alors c'est vrai que j'avais failli mourir mais nous avions déjà eu cette conversation.

**-Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de te parler de Galloway et Pansy**, déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette ultime tentative de détournement de conversation. Il détestait parler de lui par conséquent, il préférait reporter l'attention sur un autre sujet. Je me levai, deux parchemins dans les mains, et m'approchai de Drago :

**-Je me fous du secret de Pansy, j'espère juste que tu seras prêt dans deux semaines lorsque Pandora publiera son petit article. A ce moment-là, tu prendras bien des notes sur comment gérer cette crise parce que après ce sera mon tour et crois-moi, cette crise-là sera encore plus difficile à sur monter.**

Notre mariage était comme une baguette ayant subi un Reparo, parfois il fonctionnait, parfois il se fissurait encore plus. Je décidai de laisser Pansy de côté, réfléchissant déjà aux horreurs que Pandora, ou plutôt Rosier, écrirait sur moi.

Comme prévu, ma nuit avait très mal commencé. Scorpius faisait sans cesse des cauchemars et je m'étais déjà levée trois fois pour essayer de le réveiller ou tout au moins calmer ses cris. Notre petite conversation n'avait eu aucun effet sur Drago, enfin de ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître. Mais pour le moment, ce qui m'importait le plus était de dormir. Il n'était que deux heures du matin mais je sentais qu'aux prochains cris j'allais être incapable de me lever. J'étais déjà en train de me préparer mentalement à dormir à côté de Scorpius tout en espérant que les effets secondaires de cette potion se terminent rapidement. Lorsque la pendule afficha les 3 heures, il y eut un nouveau cri mais mes muscles refusèrent catégoriquement de bouger. A ma plus grande surprise, je sentis Drago bougeait et je m'attendais à l'entendre pester mais il n'en fit rien. Il se leva et partit vers ce que je supposais être la chambre de Scorpius. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que je ne rêvais pas et que Drago était bien parti voir son fils. J'étais sur le point de me lever à mon tour lorsque je l'entendis revenir. Ce ne fut pas une personne qui s'allongea près de moi mais bien deux. Ce fut ma deuxième surprise.

**-Bonne nuit mère**, murmura Scorpius à côté de moi.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir mon fils avec moi dans mon lit qui me dérangeait mais plutôt le fait que cette initiative venait de Drago. Lucius Malefoy n'aurait jamais toléré une telle chose et pourtant son propre fils venait de le faire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de briser ce moment si particulier et je me serrai un peu plus contre Scorpius dont les yeux étaient déjà clos.

_(Le lendemain)_

Scorpius dormit un peu mieux mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour rattraper toute la fatigue que j'avais accumulé. De plus, je devais me rendre aujourd'hui à la boutique de Rosamund et il était hors de question d'annuler. Je n'étais pas la seule à dormir debout car, même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire sur son initiative de cette nuit, il paraissait aussi fatigué que moi. Nous étions tous les deux l'opposé de Scorpius qui allait beaucoup mieux. Comme s'il voulait éviter d'en parler, Drago était parti tôt ce matin et je décidai donc de partir rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse avec Scorpius. Je voulais à tout prix éviter le magasin de Quidditch mais malheureusement il le vit immédiatement. Par conséquent, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et je l'emmenai vers ce magasin que je détestais tant. Je savais qu'il allait trouver une chose à acheter et que j'allais être incapable de dire non. Les événements de cette nuit passaient en boucle dans ma tête et j'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire. Cependant, Drago venait de prouver encore une fois qu'il était capable du meilleur. Nous étions à quelques pas de la boutique et, dans ce moment de bonheur, je n'eus pas le temps de remarquer la personne qui était en train de s'approcher et en moins d'une minute je me retrouvai en face de mon pire cauchemar.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour:D

Vous allez bien ? Alors je vous dois des excuses pour ne pas avoir publié un chapitre la semaine dernière mais mon week-end a été pris par ma plus grande passion : Disney. J'ai donc passé 2 jours avec Mickey et Minnie (et surtout La Reine des Neiges) Enfin bref, milles excuses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai hâte en tout cas de lire vos impressions. Pour le prochain ce sera un PDV Drago:P

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent une petite review et à la semaine prochaine !

**-Alors c'est toi le petit Scorpius ?**

Nul besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître l'origine de cette voix. Je savais que tôt ou tard il referait irruption dans ma vie mais je trouvais que ces six années s'étaient écoulées un peu trop vite. Ce n'était pas de la peur que je ressentais mais plutôt un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Comment osait-il adresser la parole à mon fils ? Ma paisible petite sortie était terminée et j'allais devoir affronter mon ancien beau-frère. Lorsque je me tournais vers lui, je fus surprise de voir que ces six années l'avaient un peu vieillis. Ses yeux auraient pu paraître fatigués s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur qui brillait à l'intérieur. Salir la réputation de ses anciens amis avait l'air de le rendre heureux. A ses côtés, fière comme un paon, se trouvait Millicent. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le séjour de Rosier à Azkaban mais j'avais plus ou moins compris, grâce à certaines rumeurs, qu'elle avait frôlé la crise de nerfs et que ses parents l'avaient éloignée de la société anglaise afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Cependant, c'était bien un grand sourire qu'elle affichait aujourd'hui. Par réflexe, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Scorpius.

-**Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je suis ton oncle tu sais**, assura Rosier tout en m'ignorant.

**-Je ne crois pas,** m'exclamai-je abasourdie.

Il commençait très fort mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser faire. S'en prendre à Scorpius était une très mauvaise idée mais le fait que nous étions en plein milieu de Chemin de Traverse m'interdisait de m'emporter.

-**Enfin Astoria...**

**-Madame Malefoy !**

Andrew Galloway venait d'apparaître et pour une fois au bon moment. Cependant, j'avais bien l'intention de mettre Rosier en garde.

**-Monsieur Galloway, je venais justement voir Rosamund. Pouvez-vous emmener Scorpius, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.**

J'avais employé un ton aimable mais ferme. Il hésita quelques secondes mais comprit rapidement que je voulais discuter avec Rosier. Il finit donc par entraîner Scorpius qui me regardait avec inquiétude et incompréhension. Tout cela promettait encore une grande conversation. Je reportai toute mon attention sur mon ancien beau-frère, oubliant la présence de Millicent.

-**Je t'interdis de parler à Scorpius**, m'exclamai-je avec un regard méprisant.

**-C'est une menace ?, **s'offusqua-t-il.

**-Oui, tu peux même la transmettre à ta chère cousine.**

Mes paroles lui donnèrent le sourire. Il avait été plus fort que moi et apparemment, c'était jubilatoire.

**-Son talent d'écriture est indéniable,** se vanta Rosier.

**-Moi je trouve qu'il est à la hauteur de ton comportement : minable**, lâchai-je, **à ta place je me ferais oublier.**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de les saluer et partis vers la boutique de Rosamund. Dans une ultime tentative de provocation, Rosier me pria de transmettre ses amitiés à Drago. C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort, mais je réussis à ne pas lui répondre. J'avais décidé d'adopter le même comportement que lorsque Drago me provoquait. De plus, Rosier rapportait chacune de mes paroles à Pandora qui se chargeait de les déformer. Par conséquent, ma seule option était de me taire. Galloway m'attendait devant la boutique de sa femme et s'empressa de me dire que Scorpius était avec elle.

-Donc Pandora Nott est sa cousine, soupira-t-il en voyant Rosier entrer dans une autre boutique.

-Oui, ils se feront un plaisir de révéler votre relation avec Pansy, lui assurai-je.

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que vous ne pouvez le croire, s'exclama-t-il le visage fermé.

Fallait-il vraiment aborder le sujet maintenant ? Revoir Rosier m'avait un peu déstabilisé et je ressentais le besoin de rentrer chez moi, comme pour me mettre à l'abri. Cependant, j'avais promis à Rosamund de venir et je n'avais pas l'intention de manquer à ma promesse. Andrew Galloway me laissa entrer la première et je fus assez surprise de voir que la boutique de Rosamund était assez élégante. Rien d'extravagant, juste ce qu'il fallait comme décoration. On pouvait voir dans les yeux de Rosamund à quel point elle était fière de son travail et elle pouvait.

-C'est magnifique, m'exclamai-je, je suis sûr que tes bijoux auront du succès ici.

Rosamund Galloway était douée pour créer des bijoux et elle avait réussi à se faire une place dans ce monde si fermé. Elle s'empressa de me faire visiter et j'essayais de me montrer le plus enthousiaste possible car j'avais beaucoup de mal à chasser l'image de Rosier de ma tête. Je n'avais pas oublié Scorpius qui pour le moment n'avait posé aucune question. Pour être honnête, Rosier n'avait pas l'air d'être son sujet d'inquiétude principal car au fil de la visite il me rappela que nous étions censé être au magasin de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas tort mais j'avais complètement oublié. J'avais beau lui promettre d'y aller après avoir visité la boutique de Rosamund, il n'en démordait pas. Andrew Galloway vola à mon secours pour la deuxième fois et me proposa d'y emmener Scorpius. Mon premier réflexe aurait été de refuser car je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui donner la garde de Scorpius pendant une petite heure. Cependant, Drago lui faisait confiance et il était peut-être temps pour moi de lâcher un peu plus mon fils. Je finis donc par accepter avec une légère appréhension. Rosamund en profita pour me proposer un thé et me montra une petite table près du fenêtre. Malgré mes efforts pour rester concentré, mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que c'était bien Rosier que je venais de voir.

-**Andrew m'a rapporté ta rencontre avec Thomas Rosie**r, avoua Rosamund un peu gênée, **drôle de personnage.**

**-Un personnage que j'aurais bien aimé oublié,** avouai-je en grimaçant, e**nfin on ne choisit pas. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que ma sœur pouvait lui trouver.**

**-Je crois qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment l'homme que l'on épouse.**

J'étais un peu étonné par ses paroles. Avait-elle des soupçons sur son mari ? Je préférai me taire pour éviter de révéler un petit secret par inadvertance. Cependant, elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Tout paraissait différent une fois l'épreuve du mariage passée. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ma situation mais j'étais entourée par des exemples de mariages ratés.

**-Je suis au courant. **

La voix de Rosamund avait interrompu mes pensées et je la regardai avec interrogation. De quoi parlait-elle ? Je craignais de l'entendre parler sur moi, Drago ou même Blaise et Mara.

**-Pour Pansy et Andrew. Il m'a raconté votre première rencontre.**

Je restais figé, cherchant à savoir si c'était une affirmation ou plutôt une façon détournée pour me faire dire la vérité.

**-Je sais tout,** ajouta-t-elle, **je l'ai toujours su.**

Inutile de préciser à quel point j'étais surprise. Elle savait et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

**-Andrew m'a tout raconté avant notre mariage, il avait beaucoup de mal à oublier son histoire avec Pansy alors pour éviter de me blesser, il a préféré tout me révéler.**

J'étais complètement submergée par tant d'informations. Premièrement, elle venait de me confirmer que Pansy avait eu une aventure avec Andrew Galloway. Mais c'était un Sang-mêlé ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une telle chose, c'est à l'opposé de ses principes. Il fallait vraiment que j'éclaircisse ce point. Deuxièmement, comment peut-on se marier avec un homme qui en aime une autre ? J'étais complètement abasourdie, un sentiment que je connaissais de mieux en mieux ces temps-ci.

-**Je ne viens pas d'une noble famille,** dit-elle en évitant mon regard, **mon père a toujours trouvé que ma passion pour les bijoux était superficielle. Mes perspectives d'avenir n'ont jamais été très glorieuses.**

Je ne connaissais que peu de choses sur l'histoire de Rosamund et il m'arrivait d'oublier que sa famille était loin d'être riche.

**-Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec Andrew,** avouai-je perdue.

-**Disons que certaines personnes lui mettaient énormément de pression pour qu'il se marie et moi je voulais juste trouver une personne qui me sorte de l'emprise de ma famille.**

Ce petit arrangement était loin de me choquer. A vrai dire, j'étais soulagée de voir que Rosamund n'était pas la femme trompée par son mari sans le savoir. Cependant, je trouvais qu'elle méritait mieux.

**-Je ne suis pas à plaindre, Andrew est quelqu'un de bien, cette boutique en est la preuve,** dit-elle en souriant, **je savais en me mariant qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.**

Au fil de la conversation, je compris qu'Andrew Galloway était bien tombé amoureux de Pansy, un attachement qui apparemment était toujours aussi fort. Mais ce qui m'intéressait c'était d'avoir le point de vue de Pansy.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais que s'est-il passé entre Andrew et Pansy ? Tout le monde refuse de m'en parler et je vais finir par croire que l'on parle d'une sombre histoire.**

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Je ne comptais pas attendre l'approbation de Drago pour savoir. De plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait joué un rôle assez important dans cette histoire et je commençais à croire qu'il n'en était pas fier.

**-Andrew a commencé à travailler pour Lucius Malefoy et donc par la suite pour ton mari. C'est par son intermédiaire qu'il a rencontré Pansy. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont tombés amoureux.**

**-Pansy Parkinson ?**, répétai-je perplexe.

**-Oui, elle a tant bien que mal essayé de ne pas s'attacher à un Sang-mêlé.**

J'étais tout simplement incapable de croire à cette idée. Pansy ne ferait jamais une telle chose car ce serait renoncer à l'un des principes sur lequel repose toute son éducation.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire**, m'assura Rosamund en me voyant douter, **mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton mari a fait autant d'efforts pour éloigner Andrew de Pansy.**

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité. Pansy avait déjà eu de nombreux admirateurs cependant, elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à les repousser. Alors pourquoi Drago était-il intervenu pour Andrew ?

**-Quels genres d'efforts ?**

-**Je crois qu'il avait prévu de mettre fin à leurs collaborations s'il ne s'éloignait pas un peu quelque temps. Mais je crois que c'est surtout de côté de sa meilleure amie qu'il a forcé le choses. Tu pourrais me reposer les mêmes questions sous Véritaserum, les réponses seraient identiques.**

Rosamund m'avait plutôt convaincu et cela expliquerait pourquoi Pansy avait passé ce secret sous silence. J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer amoureuse d'un Sang-mêlé mais l'intervention de Drago me poussait à croire que c'était possible. Pour un Sang-pur, cette histoire était une honte mais pour un sorcier normal, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'amour. Je vivais vraiment dans un drôle de monde. Il me fallait une confirmation des dires de Rosamund et je me voyais déjà montrer fièrement à Drago que j'avais fini par savoir. Je ressentis une profonde tristesse pour Rosamund dont la position était loin d'être enviable. Je savais qu'Andrew la couvrait de cadeaux et qu'elle vivait dans le confort mais c'était loin, pour moi, d'être suffisant.

-**Je ne pouvais pas tout avoir, alors j'ai fait un choix. Cette boutique, c'est mon rêve.**

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger sur ce sujet**, répondis-je, **si la situation te convient...**

Choisir entre sa passion et un beau mariage était difficile. De mon côté, je n'avais pas eu ce problème, et je remerciais Merlin d'être tombée amoureuse de mon mari. Quant à Rosamund, elle paraissait heureuse et je n'avais pas l'intention de la convaincre qu'elle méritait mieux. C'était son choix et je le respectais. Quand on est une Sang-mêlée, venant d'une famille modeste, les perspectives d'un avenir glorieux étaient minces, sauf bien sûr si votre nom de famille était Potter.

_(Dans l'après-midi)_

Assise dans un fauteuil devant la fenêtre, je surveillais Scorpius qui jouait dans le jardin. Je réfléchissais aux événements de cette matinée. J'allais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Drago afin d'éclaircir certains point. Cependant, je sentais que j'avais encore besoin d'y réfléchir seule. Comment Rosamund pouvait vivre ainsi ? Quant à Pansy, était-elle vraiment amoureuse ? Je pourrais poser toutes ces questions à mon mari mais je trouvais qu'il était un peu trop impliqué dans cette histoire. J'avais une autre personne en tête : Blaise. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle et si possible, sans en avertir Drago. Et puis il y avait Scorpius. Il n'avait pas posé une seule question concernant Rosier mais je savais que les choses devaient être très compliquées dans sa petite tête. Comment Rosier avait-il pu dire qu'il était son oncle ? Les années à Azkaban ont fait quelques dégâts sur mon ancien beau frère. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et découvris que l'inconnu n'était que mon mari.

-**A quoi tu penses pour être aussi distraite ?,** me demanda-t-il en restant debout à côté de moi.

**-J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles pour toi et je ne sais pas par laquelle je dois commencer,** dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-**Celle qui me mettra le moins en colère**, tenta-t-il visiblement fatigué.

**-Rosamund sait à propos de Pansy et Andrew, et elle m'a tout raconté.**

Le regard de Drago s'immobilisa, cherchant sur mon visage le moindre indice prouvant que je mentais. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence que j'étais bien courant et je le sentis légèrement froissé.

-**Je commence à me dire que tu gardais ce secret juste par fierté,** dis-je en essayant de rester calme pour ne pas le mettre en colère.

**-Tu sais très bien que Pansy à une haute estime de soi-même.**

-J**e parlais de la tienne. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier de la manière dont tu les as séparés .**

**-C'est mon procès que tu es en train de faire ?**, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

Je crois qu'il était temps de faire descendre la pression. Ce n'était pas à moi de le juger et je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec lui.

-**Passons à la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai croisé Rosier.**

Si la première nouvelle l'avait un peu agacé, il accueillit la deuxième avec beaucoup de plus de rancœur. Son regard s'assombrit et je lui expliquai ma rencontre avec mon ancien beau-frère et Bullstrode. Il n'apprécia que très moyennement le fait que Rosier est osé parler à Scorpius mais il se garda de l'exprimer. Il s'enferma dans un silence qui en général, n'annonçait rien de très joyeux.

**-Il faut vraiment qu'on s'en occupe de celui-là**, finit-il par lâcher avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-**Tu me fais presque peur**, avouai-je devant son regard noir et son sourire en coin.

Il était en train de faire un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser de rage. De plus, son esprit paraissait focaliser sur Rosier, évitant ainsi de parler de Pansy et d'Andrew. De toute façon, je n'avais pas encore d'avis sur leur histoire et il n'y avait que Blaise qui pouvait m'éclairer. Quant à ma rencontre avec Rosier, je préférais ne pas trop y penser. Il avait eu besoin de montrer qu'il était de retour, maintenant il allait devoir subir les foudres de Drago. Cependant, il fallait se montrer prudent car l'ombre de Pandora n'était pas loin, et son prochain article n'allait pas tarder à être publié.

_(Cinq jours plus tard)_

Pandora mit sa menace à exécution un dimanche matin. Tout commença par un bruit sourd provenant de la fenêtre alors que mes yeux étaient encore fermés. Nous avions une volière, c'est pourquoi je me demandai pourquoi un hibou était en train de frapper au carreau. Je venais tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque Drago se leva pour regarder quel genre de nouvelle allait nous apporter cet oiseau. Je fus un peu surprise de découvrir dans les mains de Drago le journal de Pandora. D'habitude, c'étaient les elfes qui allaient chercher le journal dans la volière.

**-Pandora ne devait pas tarder à publier son article, j'ai donc décidé de faire venir le journal ici, c'est plus rapide, **m'expliqua Drago devant mon air interrogatif.

Où était l'intérêt de faire venir les mauvaises nouvelles dès le réveil ? N'ayant aucune envie de me lever, je m'apprêtais à me rendormir lorsque le regard de Drago s'assombrit. Je compris que le grand jour était arrivé et que Pansy Parkinson allait passer une très mauvaise journée.

-**Alors ?**

**-Pas un mot sur Andrew.**

Assise sur le lit, je me demandais pourquoi il faisait une telle tête. C'était plutôt une bonne secret n'était pas divulgué donc Pansy ne courait aucun danger.

-L**e problème ne vient pas de Pansy**, lâcha-t-il en me tendant le journal.

Il n'y avait qu'une photo en première page et elle allait faire beaucoup de mal.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde:P_

_Ne me tapez pas sur les doigts pour publier avec un jour de retard, mais hier soir je n'ai pas pu résister à la tenation d'aller voir Vice-Versa au cinéma:D_

_Merci aux personnes qui laissent une petite (et le plus souvent une grande) review:D La semaine prochaine, ce sera parution de l'article sur Astoria (croyez-moi, il va y avoir des réglements de compte)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine !_

_PDV Drago_

Drago avait attendu l'article de Pandora sur Pansy avec appréhension. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître, mais l'idée de voir la vie privée de sa meilleure amie étalée dans les journaux était loin de lui plaire. Mais ce qui l'avait réellement inquiété, c'était de voir son nom figurer dans cet article. Il avait joué un rôle important dans l'éloignement de Pansy et Andrew et il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'ébruite. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté car pour lui, il avait agi justement et il se foutait de bien de savoir s'il avait blessé quelqu'un. Alors oui, il était content de voir qu'il avait réussi à garder son secret. Cependant, sa joie ne fut que de courte durée. La photo présente sur la une du journal l'avait fait bondir. Elle avait dû déclencher un cataclysme au manoir Kelarov. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cris de Pansy et il se demanda comment il réagirait lui-même face à une telle photo. Encore fallait-il qu'Astoria soit capable d'une telle chose. Il posa sur les yeux sur l'intéressée qui paraissait en état de choc.

**-Alors là, je n'ai pas grand chose à dir**e, finit-elle par dire perplexe, **quoique quand on vit avec un dragon...**

Drago se contenta d'un regard noir même si la comparaison était proche de la réalité. Cependant, ce n'était pas une excuse pour faire une telle chose. Il allait devoir réfléchir à une attitude à adopter face à cet article car les questions allaient pleuvoir.

**-Et si on retournait dormir jusqu'à demain matin ?,** proposa Astoria avec un regard suppliant.

Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup car il se sentait un peu impuissant face à cet article. Que pouvait-il faire ? Aller voir Aleko? Pansy devait déjà être en train de s'occuper de son cas. Il se sentait tellement soulagé qu'il avait juste envie de profiter de sa journée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la tempête qui se préparait car le fait qu'Astoria soit la prochaine victime ne l'avait pas quitté. Quel genre de chose allait-t-elle pouvoir écrire ? Il fut sortis de ses pensées lorsqu'un elfe frappa à la porte. Il s'excusa de les déranger aussi tôt mais expliqua que Loïs Kelarov venait d'arriver par le réseau des cheminées. Astoria fut la plus rapide à réagir et fit léviter de quoi s'habiller. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient tous les deux en bas, accueillant la petite Lois qui était apparu par la cheminée avec une valise.

**-Bonjour, Loïs, tu vas bien ?**, demanda Astoria en se baissant un peu.

Il n'y avait aucune lettre, pas un mot, juste une petite fille qui paraissait déboussolée. Drago sentit immédiatement la colère monter en lui. Il s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci ne donnait aucun signe de vie. De plus, elle avait un sacré culot de déposer sa fille sans même laisser une lettre. Il avait parfaitement confiance en Astoria pour savoir que Loïs allait être traitée comme une princesse mais ce genre d'événements allait encore éloigner sa femme de sa meilleure amie.

**-Tina, tu peux emmener cette valise dans une chambre et préparer un petit-déjeuner**, ordonna Astoria, **j'adore ta meilleure amie**, lança-t-elle avant de prendre Loïs pour l'emmener dans la salle à manger.

Drago se mit à soupirer. Par une simple photo, Pandora et Rosier avaient réussi à semer le chaos chez Pansy. Une photo qui allait rester gravée dans sa mémoire. Qui apprécierait de voir le mari de sa meilleure amie embrasser une autre femme ?

Il y avait réfléchi intensément ces deux derniers jours et Drago avait peut-être fini par trouver une solution. Rosier n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable c'est pourquoi il fallait trouver une personne dépourvue de sens moral, capable de passer pour un monstre. Il fallait une personne que Rosier respecte et ça, Drago pouvait facilement trouver dans ses relations. Il connaissait un ancien mangemort capable de proférer les pires menaces sans même se sentir coupable, un homme qui n'avait aucun scrupule de blesser les autres. Non Drago n'était pas à la recherche d'un tueur car il voulait simplement apeurer Rosier pour l'empêcher de nuire. Bien sûr, l'idéal serait qu'il quitte l'Angleterre. Pendant toutes ces années, Drago ne s'était jamais mêlé du conflit qui opposait Astoria et Rosier, mais aujourd'hui son avis était bien différent. Il fallait qu'il paie pour le suicide de Daphné, pour l'article sur Mara et celui sur Pansy. Ce n'était que des arguments secondaires car Drago n'avait pas oublié tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Astoria et ce n'était pas fini car l'article de Pandora devait paraître dans deux semaines. Cependant, il y avait une seule raison qu'il l'avait poussé à passer l'action et elle s'appelait Scorpius.

**-Drago !,** s'exclama une voix au fond d'un couloir.

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa mère. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son arrivée car il se considérait comme chez lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à sa mère l'objet de sa visite car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

**-Comment vas-tu ?**

Narcissa Malefoy devait sûrement penser que l'article sur Pansy l'avait perturbé mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il était censé se comporter et il se contenta de dire à sa mère que pour le moment, la tempête était au manoir Kelarov.

**-Le comportement de Pandora Nott est vraiment minable, je ne comprends vraiment pas Théodore Nott. **

**-Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mère, mais sachez que la prochaine victime de Pandora sera Astoria. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas lire l'article qui paraîtra dans deux semaines.**

Drago pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa mère tout le dégoût que lui inspirait cette histoire. Elle inspirait désormais à un calme, loin des conflits mais apparemment c'était un idéal inaccessible quand on s'appelait Malefoy. Il finit par laisser sa mère afin de rejoindre la personne qui allait peut-être pouvoir résoudre son problème : son père. Il était dans la bibliothèque lorsque Drago entra sans même frapper à la porte.

-**Que me vaut la visite de mon fils sans même prévenir ?**, s'exclama Lucius intrigué.

-J'**ai un léger service à vous demander**, avoua Drago tout en gardant une certaine distance avec son père.

Il avait toujours essayé de vivre indépendamment de son père c'est pourquoi il lui était difficile de venir lui demander son aide.

**-J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de Rosier.**

Son père émit un petit rictus . Il n'avait pas l'air très surpris mais semblait étonné de voir que son fils avait eu le culot de lui demander une telle chose.

-**Rosier ne me concerne pas, ce sont les affaires de Mademoiselle Greengrass.**

Drago grimaça en entendant son père utiliser le nom de jeune fille d'Astoria. Il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter qu'elle puisse être une Malefoy mais leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées. Une certaine forme de respect s'était installée surtout depuis la naissance de Scorpius. Son père savait qu'Astoria avait failli mourir et à la plus grande surprise de Drago, cet événement avait poussé Lucius à se montrer moins distant.

**-Vous aviez raison,** concéda Drago, **pendant un temps, Rosier n'était qu'un problème pour Astoria. Mais si je vous disais qu'il s'est permis d'adresser la parole à Scorpius en lui assurant qu'il était son oncle...**

Le regard de son père s'assombrit brusquement et Drago sentit qu'il était en train de gagner la partie. Si Astoria ne représentait rien pour Lucius, Scorpius était son seul petit-fils et surtout l'unique hériter de la famille Malefoy.

-J**'ai toujours trouvé que Rosier avait beaucoup de culo**t, avoua son père, p**eut-être un peu de trop...**

**-Il serait bien que quelqu'un lui fasse passer l'envie de s'attaquer à la famille Malefoy,** expliqua Drago tout en essayant de rester vague.

Il lui était assez étrange de demander un service à son propre père. Il l'avait toujours tenu comme responsable pour l'avoir mêlé à toutes ces histoires de mangemorts et il essayait tant bien que mal de rester distant face aux principes de son père. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était bien à Lucius Malefoy qu'il demandait de l'aide. Une fois de plus, on venait de lui prouver que malgré tous les efforts pour être indépendant, il avait encore besoin de ses parents.

-I**l y a autre chose dont je dois m'occuper ?**

**-Non, **assura Drago dont le regard était perdu dans les étagères, c**omme j'ai dit à mère il y a quelques minutes, vous ne devriez pas faire attention au prochain article de Pandora.**

De toute façon, Drago avait déjà l'impression que cet article n'allait pas l'épargner.

En rentrant chez lui, son premier réflexe fut de dénouer un peu sa cravate qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Pansy et cela le tracassait. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pouvait réagir. Une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de trouver Aleko afin de lui expliquait le fond de sa pensée. Mais une autre partie était lassée de tous ces conflits car il inspirait à un peu plus de calme. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour demander de l'aide à Blaise ou Astoria et il se contenta de repousser cette question dans un coin de son esprit. Après tout, il avait déjà sauvé Pansy d'un terrible déshonneur pour sa famille, ce qui était largement suffisant pour sa conscience. Pour lui, l'histoire de Pansy avec Galloway n'était qu'un caprice de petite fille gâtée, au pire une passade, mais rien de plus. C'étaient les meilleurs excuses qu'il avait en réserve pour défendre son ces histoires lui avaient donné mal à la tête et il décida de profiter du restant de sa journée pour ne rien faire. Grâce aux cris venant du parc, il put en conclure que Loïs était toujours là. Même s'il avait le plus grand respect pour sa meilleure amie, laisser sa fille sans même un mot n'était pas une très bonne idée. C'était donc un peu submergé par les événements que Drago rejoignit Astoria, assise sur un banc.

**-Pas de nouvelles de Pansy ?**

**-Non, je croyais que tu étais partis la voir, **avoua Astoria surprise.

-**Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller. Au moins, on ne pourra pas me reprocher d'être intervenu.**

Astoria réussit à garder un air complètement indifférent face à cette réflexion.

-**De toute façon j'ai décidé de laisser tomber,** s'exclama-t-elle, **ce que tu as fait avant notre rencontre ne me regarde pas.**

Drago dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle parlait sérieusement. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui mais il sentait que ce sujet chagrinait Astoria.

-**C'est une demie capitulation ?**

**-Je n'ai pour habitude de faire les choses à moitié,** rétorqua Astoria.

Drago était un peu perplexe face à cette nouvelle attitude. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de sa femme de se déclarer vaincue. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-**Plus je vais chercher à savoir et plus on se disputera,** expliqua-t-elle, **en sachant que Pandora ne devrait plus tarder à s'en prendre à moi, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec des histoires appartenant au passé. Je sais que c'est assez déroutant mais c'est ma décision.**

Alors là, Drago ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas autant surpris et ce fut à son tour de déclarer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à passer une telle journé clôturer le tout, Astoria finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule et il y eut l'impression de revivre la scène sur le banc lors des fiançailles de Blaise et Mara.

-**C'est bizarre, je suis en train de me souvenir du discours de la mère de Blaise lors de ses fiançailles**, avoua-t-elle.

**-Le début de son discours tu veux dire**, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

**-Un point pour toi, **concéda Astoria, **je me demandais, tu sais qui est la supposée maîtresse d'Aleko ?**

**-La fille d'un riche sorcier norvégien. Elle n'a que 23 ans et je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont elle a rencontré Aleko.**

**-Pauvre fille,** murmura Astoria, **elle n'a que 23 ans et elle risque de subir les foudres de Pansy jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**

**-J'ai une question qu'il faut que je te pose.**

Astoria se releva immédiatement, alarmée par le ton qu'avait employé Drago.

**-Il y a des choses que je dois savoir, des choses qui pourraient apparaître dans l'article de Pandora ?**

Il s'était déjà imaginé découvrir le pire en ouvrant le journal car il avait eu un comportement tellement distant pendant toutes ces années qu'Astoria aurait pu tout simplement fréquenter un autre homme.

**-Tu penses sérieusement que...mais enfin Drago**!, s'offusqua Astoria devant le doute de son mari, j**e n'aurais jamais pu faire une telle chose. **

**-J'avais juste besoin de savoi**r, se justifia-t-il, j'**essaie juste de trouver sur quel sujet ils comptent t'attaquer.**

**-Je suis quasiment sûr que Daphné y sera mêlé, j'espère juste que le prénom de Scorpius n'apparaîtra pas.**

Drago ne pouvait pas lui en faire la promesse, mais il savait que son père allait s'en occuper. Il ne voulait pas connaître les moyens qu'il allait utiliser, le principal c'était le résultat. Pour le moment, Drago voulait profiter de sa journée qui avait si mal commencé, et étrangement, la vision des deux enfants dans son parc lui permit de retrouver le sourire.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde:D_

_Je suis affreusement en retard ! Ma seule excuse : avoir oublié ma clé USB pour partir en vacances. Je suis vraiment désolé mais bon je devrais me faire pardonner avec un chapitre riche en rebondissement, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_A la semaine prochaine:D_

…_..._

_**La vérité sur le mariage Malefoy-Greengrass**_

_Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, une rivalité mortelle_

_Pour comprendre comment les Malefoy avaient réussi à convaincre Monsieur Greengrass à donner sa fille en mariage, il faut tout d'abord revenir en arrière. Qui n'a jamais remarqué les très nombreuses différences entre ces deux sœurs ? Tandis que l'une brille en société, l'autre tente par tous les moyens de se faire oublier. Daphné Greengrass était connue pour être une parfaite dame de la société tandis que sa petite sœur déployait de nombreux efforts pour être le moins sociable. Leurs vies basculèrent lorsque Daphné Greengrass fit le plus beau des mariages en épousant Thomas Rosier. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Astoria Greengrass décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'avoir son moment de gloire même si elle devait prendre la place de sa sœur. Elle n'hésita pas à dénigrer ouvertement le mariage de Daphné et Thomas Rosier ce qui poussa ce dernier à intervenir pour protéger sa femme de la jalousie. Selon nos sources, pendant plusieurs mois, les relations furent rompues entre les deux sœurs et Astoria en profita pour prendre la place de Daphné afin de devenir la nouvelle meilleure amie de Pansy Parkinson._

_Malheureusement, alors que sa sœur vivait son moment de gloire, Daphné Greengrass avait beaucoup de mal à supporter cette situation. Thomas Rosier nous a confié qu'il a désespérément cherché à aider sa femme mais que le mal était déjà fait. Ne supportant plus la jalousie de sa sœur, Daphné se donna la mort dans son propre manoir un soir de mars. Son unique obstacle venant de disparaître, Astoria Greengrass allait enfin pouvoir briller._

_Drago Malefoy-Astoria Greengrass, le mariage de la honte_

_Si la famille Malefoy a connu la gloire dans le passé pour son histoire liée à celle de Voldemort, elle fait désormais partie des familles cherchant à faire oublier leurs erreurs. Afin de prouver qu'ils avaient bien tourné la page mangemort, Lucius Malefoy était à la recherche d'un acte fort comme un mariage avec une famille restée en dehors de la guerre. Son choix se porta donc vers la famille Greengrass mais encore fallait-il trouver un moyen de convaincre William Greengrass. Son projet de rédemption s'annonçait quasiment impossible jusqu'à la mort de Daphné Rosier, lorsque les soupçons se portèrent sur Astoria. D'après les rumeurs, Lucius Malefoy lui aurait proposé ses services afin de l'innocenter et en retour, elle s'engageait à redorer l'honneur de la famille Malefoy en épousant son fils, Drago. Désormais, c'est un serment inviolable qui unit Lucius Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass._

Il n'était jamais très agréable de lire un tel article. Une envie de meurtre monta en moi et il me fallut une grande gorgée de Whisky pour la calmer. Le journal était arrivé à huit heures et cela faisait quatre heures que je relisais chaque phrase, chaque mot afin d'être certaine que cet article était bien réel. Le premier adjectif qui me venait à l'esprit était blessant peut-être même insultant. Oui j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans le décès de Daphné mais c'était loin d'être volontaire. Je n'étais pas très surprise de voir Pandora, ou plutôt Rosier, m'attaquer mais cette fois-ci, même Drago était visé. Je ne devais pas être la seule à passer une mauvaise matinée, Lucius Malefoy devait être comme un dragon enfermé dans sa cage. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par venir pour clamer haut et fort que tout était de ma faute.

Pour le moment, il valait mieux rester enfermée dans une pièce car ma colère pouvait me pousser à faire des choses regrettables. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de rancœur contre une seule et même personne car il fallait bien le dire, Pandora ne faisait que suivre son cousin sans même se poser de questions. Malheureusement pour elle, elle venait de déclarer ouvertement la guerre à la famille Malefoy et c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Ma pire crainte était désormais de voir Scorpius impliqué dans cette histoire. Il finirait par se poser des questions, notamment sur le passé de son père, ce qui allait encore plus les éloigner. J'étais en pleine interrogation, ne sachant pas comme réagir face à cet article. Une porte claqua et sans même regarder, je pus en conclure qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Je n'arrivais même pas à le regarder et je concentrais mon regard sur la fenêtre. Que pouvais-je bien dire ? Cependant, une fois assis à côté de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

**-Tu n'as pas peur de t'asseoir à côté d'une meurtrière ?**

**-Non, j'ai trop besoin d'elle pour faire oublier que je suis un mangemort**, rétorqua-t-il en faisant léviter un verre.

Le sarcasme et l'ironie étaient devenus notre nouveau moyen de communication.

-J**e trouve que Pandora s'est montrée plutôt juste cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas la seule visée dans cet article**, expliquai-je en essayant de retenir le flot d'insultes qui me venait à l'esprit.

Les rires de Scorpius et Loïs venant du jardin me permirent de me calmer. Pansy n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition pendant ces deux semaines, expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et qu'elle avait parfaitement confiance en nous pour garder sa fille. Cette dernière s'était rapidement habituée au manoir et le fait de ne pas voir sa mère ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Par conséquent, nous vivions désormais à quatre. Je me plaisais à voir deux enfants à ma table et j'avais l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille. Cependant, ce semblant de bonheur venait de voler en éclat par cet article. Le silence de la bibliothèque fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un elfe qui s'exclama :

**-Monsieur et Madame Rosier sont dans le salon.**

Avais-je mal entendu ? Je regardais Drago pour m'assurer que c'était bien réel. Il n'avait pas quand même pas eu le culot de venir ? Je sentais mon envie de meurtre revenir au galop et je me levai rapidement avec l'espoir secret de pouvoir tuer Rosier de mes propres mains. Cependant, Drago m'arrêta dans mon élan et malgré mon regard noir il déclara :

-**Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que c'est de la pure provocation ?**

**-Tu préfères que j'aille le serrer dans mes bras ?**

**-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine **

Je le regardai avec interrogation. Il ne voulait quand même pas que je l'accueille d'une manière gentille et polie ? Son comportement n'était pas normal et je commençais à croire qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi.

**-Parfais,** dis-je en levant les mains, j**e vais y aller calmement.**

Cette situation était vraiment étrange. Je sentais qu'il était mal à l'aise mais je préférais croire que ce n'était que mon imagination. Nous descendîmes tous les deux dans un grand silence, cherchant la raison de la visite de Rosier. Ce n'était pas son genre de venir se pavaner devant un si petit public. Ma surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque je vis qu'il était accompagné de Millicent. D'un seul regard, je compris que Drago était aussi étonné. Une fois dans la pièce, je ne pris même pas la peine de les saluer et je me contentai de me poster devant eux.

**-Inutile de commencer les hostilités,** s'empressa de dire Rosier, j**e ne suis pas venue pour fêter ma victoire.**

Je pris une profonde respiration afin de me calmer. Drago était resté en retrait ce qui me donnait l'impression d'être seule.

**-Je suis juste venue vous annoncer notre départ.**

Son départ ? En vacances ?

**-Nous déménageons en Italie.**

Abasourdie, je fixais mon ancien beau-frère. Il me menait la vie dure depuis des années et, de manière assez brutale, il décidait de partir. Loin de moi l'envie de le retenir mais c'était une décision inattendue. De plus, son départ signifiait clairement la fin de mes problèmes. J'étais tellement surprise qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réagir.

**-Je crois que c'est une excellente décision, tu devrais même partir avec ta cousine**, crachai-je, **je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer la sortie.**

J'étais sur le point de me retourner lorsqu'il interpella Drago :

-**Au fait, tu remercieras ton père. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu m'acheter un tel manoir.**

Je pris une deuxième claque en moins de cinq minutes. Son père ? Lucius Malefoy ?

**-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'était pas au courant,** gloussa Millicent.

-**Vous avez cinq secondes pour sortir,** ordonnai-je au bord de l'implosion.

J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses dans mon dos et je comprenais mieux l'origine du malaise de Drago. Une fois Rosier et son petit chien partis, je me retournai vers Drago. Mon regard devait être noir et mon envie de meurtre portait désormais sur mon propre mari.

**-Ton père lui a donné de l'argent ?**, dis-je en insistant sur chaque mot.

-**C'est un peu plus compliqué**, avoua Drago en évitant mon regard, **j'ai demandé à mon père de s'occuper de Rosier, le résultat est plutôt concluant.**

**-Concluant ? On a bien lu le même article ? Ton n'a pas été épargn**é, m'exclamai-je encore abasourdie.

**-Crois-moi il doit s'en mordre les doigts.**

Rosier avait même réussi à embobiner Lucius Malefoy. Il avait eu le temps de publier cet article tout en promettant de partir.

-**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus : le fait que ton père soit mêlé ou que tu es agi dans mon dos.**

L'agacement pouvait se lire sur mon visage et j'étais incapable pour le moment d'éprouver la moindre joie à l'idée de voir partir Rosier. Comment Lucius Malefoy avait-il pu donner de l'argent à Rosier ? Bon d'accord, ils étaient tous les deux adeptes de magie noire et ils étaient loin de me porter dans leurs cœurs. Ce n'était pas le fait que Drago soit intervenu qui me tracassait mais c'était sa manie de ne jamais rien dire. J'allais sérieusement finir par croire qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance.

**-Je vais devenir folle,** soufflai-je en m'asseyant, **je ne te suis vraiment plus.**

**-Au lieu de faire la tête, tu ferais mieux de te réjouir du départ de Rosier**, me reprocha Drago qui ne réalisait pas à quel point son comportement m'exaspérait.

-**Désolé, je n'arrive pas accepter le fait que j'ai tué ma propre sœur et que mon mari intervient dans mes affaires sans le dire. Rosier a adoré notre petit spectacle.**

Drago s'approcha de moi de façon à ce que je ne puisse échapper à son regard.

-**Cette affaire est devenue la mienne à partir du moment où Rosier a adressé la parole à Scorpius. Estimes-toi heureuse parce que d'habitude je suis plutôt un lâche et je laisse les gens se débrouiller.**

-**C'est un merci que tu veux ?**, rétorquai-je guère impressionné.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Tina rentra dans la pièce pour annoncer la visite d'Alexandre Crofing. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il s'agissait de l'auror qui avait enfermé Rosier à Azkaban et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

**-****Ça n'annonce rien de bon,** déclara Drago alors que Tina était partie chercher Crofing.

-J**'ai l'impression d'être en pleins cauchemars**, soupirai-je.

L'auror en question arriva quelques minutes plus tard et je le reconnus immédiatement. Personnellement, j'aimais beaucoup cet auror uniquement parce qu'il avait arrêté Rosier. Cependant, je n'avais pas oublié son aversion pour la famille Malefoy.

**-Madame Malefoy**, me salua-t-il en entrant, **j'ai l'impression que notre dernière conversation datait d'hier.**

Je fus un peu surprise par tant de politesse même s'il salua Drago d'une manière assez froide.

**-Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir jusqu'ici**, déclarai-je inquiète.

**-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore dans les journaux mais il y a eu un meurtre ce matin. La logique voudrait que vous, ainsi que votre mari et votre beau-père soient les principaux suspects.**

C'était la deuxième fois en une matinée que je passais pour une meurtrière. J'attendais avec impatience l'identité de la victime, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Rosier.

**-Nous avons retrouvé le cadavre de Pandora Nott ce matin...**


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour,_

_Je suis très très en retard et je vous présente mes excuses. A vrai mon job d'été me prend tout mon temps et toute mon imagination et mon inspiration (heureusement il ne me reste que 15 jours de travail). Mais heureusement mes doigts ont recommencé à écrire sur mon clavier il y a quelques jours._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira;)_

_Encore merci de me suivre malgré mon horrible retard !_

_Bonne lecture_

_elia : merci pour tes reviews. J'ai honte de mon retard mais mon inspiration est partie en vacances sans moi et j'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas la voir revenir ! Je crois les doigts pour qu'elle reste. Je ne laisse jamais une histoire sans fin, promis ! Crois-moi Astoria et Drago n'ont pas fini de faire des efforts:P Dans ce chapitre c'est la personnalité de Théo qui est mise en lumière. Encore merci pour ta review et toutes mes excuses pour ce retard._

…...

Cette annonce fut une réelle surprise pour moi mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le montrer. Une partie de moi avait envie de sauter de joie : Rosier déménageait et sa cousine était morte. C'était Noël avant l'heure. Cependant, je préférais rester prudente car je sentais que Crofing nous voyait comme de parfait suspect. Pour être honnête, j'avais moi-même quelques interrogations quant aux activités de mon mari ce matin. Il était parti très tôt, avant même l'arrivée du journal mais ça, je n'avais pas prévu de le dire à Crofing.

**-Où étiez-vous ce matin ?**, demanda-t-il malgré mon air absent.

-**Ici, **répondis-je sur un ton vague, **je ne suis pas encore sortie.**

Le regard insistant de Crofing ne m'impressionnait guère car ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

**-Et vous Monsieur Malefoy ?**

Je regardai mon mari avec attention, attendant avec impatience le détail de sa matinée. Il était arrivé bien après la guerre et je me demandais s'il avait eu la lâcheté de me laisser seule ce matin pour éviter de subir ma colère.

**-J'étais chez mes parents.**

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas émettre un petit rire nerveux. Le fils prodigue était resté au côté de son père pour l'aider à surmonter la parution de cet article. J'étais moi-même étonnée de ma soudaine rancœur contre lui mais je savais que ce n'était pas lui l'objet de ma colère.

-**Où se trouve actuellement Madame Kelarov. J'ai vu sa fille dans votre parc et je reviens de son manoir où son elfe m'a annoncé qu'elle était absente.**

A vrai dire, cela m'aurait également arrangé de savoir où elle se trouvait. Nous n'avions que très peu de nouvelles et cela me peinait pour Loïs. Cette petite fille portait le même masque que sa mère et même si cette dernière lui manquait, elle ne le montrait pas.

-**Le dernier article de Pandora Nott a fait beaucoup de mal, rétorquai-je, Pansy a préféré épargner sa fille. C'est un crime selon vous de protéger sa fille ?**

Même si mes rapports étaient houleux avec Pansy, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser Crofing l'accusait de:meurtre sans preuves. J'étais peut-être une ancienne Serpentard mais j'étais loin d'être lâche.

**-Je vois,** soupira Crofing qui avait compris qu'il parlait à un mur, j**e risque de reven**ir, ajouta-t-il en se levant, s**i j'ai réussi à conduire Monsieur Rosier à Azkaban, il en sera de même pour le meurtrier de Madame Nott**

Il sortir de la pièce sous le regard méprisant de Drago qui s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui. J'étais épuisée par tous ces événements et je n'avais aucune envie de débattre avec Drago sur sa présence chez ses parents ce matin. De plus, j'étais bien trop en colère pour avoir les idées claires.

**-On en discute maintenant ou on attend que l'orage passe ?**, demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-**Je choisis la deuxième option, et pour Pandora ?**

**-Préviens Tina qu'il y aura du monde ce soir, il est hors de question que Crofing accuse l'un d'entre nous.**

**-C'est évident, comme si tu allais le laisser arrêter Pansy**, ironisai-je.

C'était ma manière d'exprimer mon envie que l'on s'inquiète aussi pour moi. Au regard de la situation c'était puéril mais même si je ne le montrait pas, ma tête était comme Poudlard après la bataille contre Voldemort.

A situation exceptionnelle, moyen exceptionnel. Blaise, Mara, Pansy, Aleko, Théo, Drago et moi-même étions réunis autour d'une même table. Il y avait comme un climat de suspicion et chacun racontait son entrevue avec Crofing. Ce dernier avait parfaitement compris que la liste des ennemis de Pandora était longue et que nous appartenions à une société où on évitait de dénoncer ses amis. Drago et Blaise voulaient que nous mettions en place un plan de façon à ce que personne ne se trouve dans le Magenmagot. Nous devions tous être capablesz de pouvoir défendre nos amis ou du moins ne rien révéler à Crofing. Je n'écoutai qu'à moitié leur conversation car j'étais bien trop occupé à scruter le visage de Théo qui paraissait complètement dépassé par les événements. Il devait ressortir tellement de choses que je me demandai comment il avait pu trouver le courage de venir.

**-On pourrait au moins savoir comment elle morte **?, balança Pansy.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son manque de délicatesse pendant que Blaise lui expliquait que Pandora avait été empoisonné par utilisation d'un philtre de Mort-Vivant. Je me sentais gênée pour Théo car de mon côté, j'étais incapable d'exprimer des regrets quant à la mort de sa femme.

-**Mais je croyais que l'utilisation de ce philtre était réglementée,** déclara Mara étonnée, **ce n'est pas un somnifère ?**

**\- Tout dépend de la dose, ma pauvre tu es encore plus naïve qu'Astoria.**

Étrangement j'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter la critique de Pansy. J'avais passé une horrible matinée et je n'avais pas besoin de subir les critiques d'une femme qui me prenait pour la nourrice de sa fille.

-**Je pense que c'est plutôt de l'inquiétude, elle n'a peut-être pas envie de voir une personne qu'elle aime à Azkaban.**

**-On ne finit pas à Azkaban pour possession de philtre de Mort-Vivant.**

**-Mais pour meurtre oui**, rétorquai-je agacée par son attitude.

J'avais enfin trouvé une personne sur laquelle je pouvais décharger toute ma colère sans me sentir trop coupable. Cela faisait deux semaines que je gardais sa fille sans même un remerciement pendant que Madame réglait ses soucis.

**-Bien, maintenant que vous avez exposé vos points de vue,** intervint Blaise, **peut-on s'occuper du réel problème ? On est quand même tous accusé de meurtre.**

**-Soupçonné**, rectifia Drago, **et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une grande première pour la plupart d'entre nous.**

Il n'avait pas complètement tord car la seule personne réellement innocente était Mara. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il fallait absolument se regrouper autour du table pour en parler. Ces derniers événements nous avaient complètement éloignés, laissant la méfiance s'installer entre nous. De plus, l'histoire de Galloway avait détruit ma relation avec Pansy. Blaise avait raison, les articles de Pandora avaient semé le désordre et il était de temps de montrer que les liens qui nous unissaient étaient beaucoup plus fort que des mots écrits par une femme manipulée par son cousin.

-**Je suis désolé de te le dire Pansy, mais tu es la principale suspecte**, annonça Blaise, Crofing **m'a demandé les raisons de ton absence.**

**-Quant à nous, il nous a demandé pourquoi ta fille était chez nous**, ajouta Drago.

Pansy apprécia moyennement la remarque mais comme elle venait de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle resta parfaitement calme.

**-On devrait aller voir cet auror demain,** décida Aleko qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, **au pire il nous demandera notre emploi du temps d'hier matin.**

A vrai dire, nous ne savions rien sur la vie de Pansy et d'Aleko depuis la parution de l'article. Personne ne savait comment ils avaient surmonté cette épreuve mais la présence d'Aleko autour de cette table était, je l'espérais, un bon signe.

**-Je suis d'accord avec Aleko, **déclarai-je, s'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, rien ne les empêcher d'aller voir Crofing.

**-Il va falloir être extrêmement prudent,** expliqua Pansy, **il va essayer de nous faire avouer des choses. Mais ce n'est pas un auror qui va me faire peur.**

**-Tu passeras le bonjour à Potter,** plaisanta Blaise ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Pansy.

**-Et pour l'enterrement de Pandora ?**, osa demander Mara.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Théo qui paraissait complètement abattu. Je me demandais comment, après une telle matinée, il pouvait être ici sans même s'effondrer.

-**Selon son cher cousin, il aura lieu Jeudi,** dit-il en essayant de garder un air indifférent.

**-On doit tous y aller,** annonçai-je, **au moins pour Théo.**

Ce fut à mon tour d'être au centre de l'attention. Oui je détestais Pandora mais j'avais envie de montrer à Théo que je le soutenais dans cette épreuve. De plus, ne pas y aller nous porterait préjudices auprès de Crofing. Rosier avait réussi à jouer le mari dévasté à l'enterrement de Daphné, c'était à notre de jouer les hypocrites.

**-Ne vous sentez pas obligé**, s'exclama Théo, v**ous êtes déjà excusé pour votre absence.**

Tout le monde parut soulagé sauf moi. Ils n'allaient pas laissé leur ami enterrer sa femme tout seul ? Daphné n'aurait jamais laissé Théo seul, un argument qui m'avait convaincu. Pourtant je compris d'un simple regard que Mara serait présente avec moi. Quant à Drago, il était libre de choisir et je savais que je risquais d'avoir une grande discussion avec lui à ce sujet. Il avait quand même fallu attendre un meurtre pour que nous puissions tous se retrouver autour d'une table mais je sentais que les choses étaient en train de changer.

Alors que tout le monde discutait encore de l'article de ce matin, je me mis à la recherche de Théo qui avait disparu dans le jardin. J'avais énormément de peine pour lui et j'avais l'impression qu'il savait plus de choses que nous. J'étais donc partie pour le voir lorsque Pansy m'interpella dans le couloir. Je me retournai, un peu surprise de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

**-J'ai l'intention de venir récupérer Loïs demain matin**, m'informa-t-elle.

Je n'allais pas lui sauter dans les bras car la présence de sa fille ne me dérangeait pas. Je restais sur la défensive, attendant une remarque cinglante de sa part.

**-Je crois que toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à se dire,** ajouta-t-elle, j**e serai là pour 10 heures.**

Elle repartit dans le salon sans même attendre une réponse de ma part. C'était assez surprenant de la voir venir me parler sans agressivité et je me posais des questions sur sa dernière phrase. Par Merlin, qu'allait-elle encore me dire ? Je l'imaginais très bien en train de critiquer ma façon de m'occuper de Loïs et c'est sur cette grande interrogation que je sortis dans le parc à la recherche de Théo. En voyant Scorpius, je ne pus m'empêcher de culpabiliser de l'avoir laissé avec son précepteur et Tina toute la journée. Je me fis la promesse de résoudre ce problème dès demain et continuai mon chemin. Je finis par trouver Théo, seul, assis sur un banc. La journée avait dû être interminable et il m'impressionnait par sa capacité à essayer de ne pas montrer son désarroi.

Une fois assise à côté de lui, je fus incapable de sortir le moindre mot. J'étais loin de regretter la mort de Pandora mais j'éprouvais de la tristesse pour Théo et Cyrus. Son fils ne méritait pas d'avoir une telle mère et encore moins de vivre sans elle. Cependant, ma colère était beaucoup plus grande que ma compassion c'est pourquoi j'étais incapable de présenter des condoléances sincères. Malgré toute cette rancoeur, j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont je devais me comporter et lorsqu'il s'agissait de Théo, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Daphné. Comment se serait-elle comportée dans une telle situation ? La réponse était tellement évidente : elle l'aurait soutenu et pardonné pour s'être marié avec la mauvaise personne. Sachant que ma sœur était la bonté incarnée, elle aurait même pu pardonner à Pandora. Pardonner ne faisait pas partie de mon vocabulaire mais je décidai tout de même de montrer à l'homme qui aurait dû épouser ma sœur que j'étais présente dans ce douloureux moment.

-**Il ne faut pas te sentir obligé de venir me parler,** m'assura Théo sans même me regarder.

-**Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi**, avouai-je.

Son regard était complètement vide et, pensant qu'il ne me croyait pas, j'ajoutai :

**-Je risque de passer pour une folle mais j'essaie de faire ce qu'aurait fait Daphné.**

A l'entente de son prénom, Théo se leva brutalement et fit les cent pas devant moi. J'avais clairement déclenché quelque chose en prononçant le prénom de Daphné mais j'étais loin de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

**-Désolé mais j'ai eu une longue journée**, avoua-t-il.

-**Je comprends, je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placer pour t'aider...**

**-Pandora était loin d'être ton amie**, me coupa Théo qui paraissait nerveux.

J'eus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche et je commençais à croire que c'était une mauvaise idée de ma part d'être venu le voir. Il devait me prendre pour une hypocrite car nous étions loin d'être très proches. Je ne savais plus quel comportement adopter et je me levai tout en m'excusant de l'avoir dérangé.

**-C'est moi**, s'exclama-t-il au bord de l'implosion, j**e l'ai tué.**

Je m'affalai sur le banc, sous le choc, regardant Théo avec un regard inquiet. Il n'avait pu dire une telle chose.

**-Cet article était vraiment un supplice pour moi,** déclara-t-il sans même faire attention à ma présence, **j'ai épousé une femme dont l'activité favorite était de détruire les gens que j'aimais. Comment a-t-elle pu écrire de telles choses sur Daphné ? Elle est morte **!, s'écria-t-il, **ta sœur a largement mérité de reposer en paix. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté que l'on puisse parler de toi d'une telle manière. J'ai passé ces cinq dernières semaines à entendre que le nom Greengrass faisait honte à toute la société de Sang-Pur.**

J'étais pétrifiée devant les confidences de Théo. J'étais venue le voir pour lui assurer mon soutien et le voilà maintenant en train d'avouer le meurtre de sa femme. Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde.

**-Tu sais à quel point j'aimais ta sœur et à cause de moi, six ans après sa mort, on parle encore d'elle de la pire des manières. Comment ai-je me marier avec la cousine de l'homme qui la poussait à se tuer ? Pandora ne cessait de répéter que Rosier avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur le passé de ta famille uniquement parce que ta sœur avait beaucoup d'argent. **

-**Le passé de ma famille ?,** m'exclamai-je.

Je nageais en pleine incompréhension et je commençais à comprendre que Théo n'avait jamais accepté le décès de Daphné.

-**Pour un ancien mangemort comme Rosier, et même ton mari, ton père est un lâche. Tout le monde s'est rallié à la cause de Voldemort sauf ta famille. J'ai dû supporter les critiques de Pandora pendant des semaines et en lisant son article...**

Devant une telle révélation, je me sentais assommée, abasourdie, pétrifiée. J'avais toujours vu Théo comme une personne honnête et droite et aujourd'hui il avait tué sa propre femme par amour pour ma sœur. Je pouvais pas supporter un tel aveu et je regrettais d'être venu le voir.

**-Mais tu aurais pu divorcer ou...**, tentai-je.

**-Tu ne crois que j'y ai réfléchi ? Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me prenne Cyrus .**

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point, mais c'était bien le seul. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était dépassé par la situation et à quel point Pandora l'avait détruit. J'étais bouleversée de voir à quel point il était encore attaché à Daphné. Ma sœur était le lien entre lui et moi et nous avions tous les deux le même souhait : laisser Daphné reposer en paix. Face à une telle situation, et se sentant piégé, Théo avait commis une chose inimaginable mais, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le voir comme un meurtrier. Ce n'était pas de la folie mais seulement de l'amour. Il aimant tellement ma sœur qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter les insultes de Pandora et il aimait trop son fils pour le laisser partir avec sa mère.

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord sur le principe,** avouai-je après un long silence, **mais saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de te dénoncer. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter la chose.**..

J'avais beaucoup de peine pour lui. Il allait vivre avec un meurtre sur la conscience par amour pour une femme qui avait disparu il y a déjà six ans. Théo commençait à prendre conscience de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire et son regard se remplit d'inquiétude.

-**Crois-moi, je sais garder les secrets**, lui assurai-je en me levant, j**e n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : une fois l'enterrement passé, prend-ton fils et éloigne toi d'ici pendant quelque temps. Crofing n'est pas l'auror le plus brillant, il finira par baisser les bras. Trouve-toi une maison à l'étranger et essaie de reprendre une vie normale. Tu ne peux pas rester ici**, murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

**-Ma vie est ici**, répondit Théo surpris par mes paroles.

-**Bien sûr mais c'est juste un conseil. Après le décès de Daphné, je suis partie pendant deux mois pour essayer d'oublier. Fais-le au moins pour ton fils.**

Il fallait qu'il parte pour oublier ces années passées avec Pandora et surtout pour arrêter de vivre avec le souvenir de Daphné. J'aimais ma sœur pourtant je n'avais commis aucun meurtre. J'étais prête à couvrir Théo même si cela devait m'attirer des ennuis. Je devais le faire pour Daphné.


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou !_

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis en vie et je poste un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cet horrible retard, donc je vous présente toutes mes excuses et vous avez le droit de me jeter des cailloux à travers l'écran. Pour me rattraper j'ai écrits un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours:P _

_Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes:D_

_Un grand merci à Juliette54 et emiliefe95 pour leurs aides !_

…...

-**Tu dors ?**

**-Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que tu ne cesses de bouger ?**

**-Désolé, je vais me lever**, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Comment dormir lorsque l'on a été témoin d'un tel avoeu ? Théo avait assassiné sa femme ! J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver une excuse. Le plus effrayant était tous ces sentiments qu'il avait encore pour Daphné. Comment pouvait-on encore aimer à ce point une femme qui avait disparu il y maintenant plus de 8 ans ?

**-Si tu me disais à quoi tu penses ? Je pense qu'on gagnerait du temps et des heures de sommeil**, proposa Drago d'une voix fatiguée.

Devais-je lui dire ? Théo était son ami mais j'ignorais comment Drago allait réagir face à cette révélation.

**-Si jamais je venais à commettre un meurtre, tu me soutiendrai ?,** demandai-je assise en tailleur sur le lit.

**-Essaies-tu de me faire comprendre quelque chose ?**

La seule chose dont j'étais sûr à cette heure si tardive, était qu'aucun de nous deux n'allait dormir toute de suite. Je me sentais tiraillée entre l'idée d'en parler à Drago ou de me taire. La première pouvait être à l'origine de fâcheuses conséquences mais la seconde soulagerait ma conscience. De plus, nous commencions tout juste à retrouver une vie de couple presque normale, sans agressivité ni paroles blessantes et je me disais que lui parler de Théo serait une preuve de la confiance que j'avais en lui. Nous venions de traverser une grande période de doute, se posant de nombreuses questions sur notre avenir ensemble mais je sentais que nous étions en train de remonter la pente.

**-Je sais qui a tué Pandora.**

Je sentis Drago se relever et malgré la pénombre, je vis son regard braqué sur moi.

-**Je sais qui lui a donné le philtre de Mort-Vivant**, rétorqua-t-il ce qui me coupa le souffle, **qui commence ?**

Abasourdie, je n'osais plus bougé. Moi qui croyais tout savoir, je me retrouvais prise à mon propre jeu. Nous avions tous les deux une information pouvant faire autant de dégâts qu'un Weasley avec une baguette cassée. Nous restâmes pendant plusieurs minutes dans un long silence, attendant que l'un de nous deux finisse par le briser. De mon côté, j'avais peur de la réaction de Drago car il était ami avec Théo depuis de leur enfance et je savais qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette amitié. De plus, Drago avait déjà été déçu par le comportement de son père et je n'avais pas envie d'en rajouter.

**-Bon, je vais commencer,** finit-il par dire, **c'est mon père.**

Après une telle journée, plus rien ne m'étonnait. Lucius Malefoy ne s'était pas contenté d'éloigner Rosier, il avait en plus tué sa cousine. En y réfléchissant, je ne trouvais pas cette nouvelle très surprenante : mon beau-père n'aimait pas beaucoup les mensonges qui circulaient sur lui et il avait réussi à y mettre un terme. L'article de Pandora était aussi insultant pour moi que pour lui et cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à commettre un crime sans même se salir les mains.

**-L'article n'est paru que ce matin, comment ton père pouvait-il savoir qu'il était dedans ?**, demandai-je car la situation était encore assez nébuleuse pour moi.

**-Théo est allé le voir hier pour le prévenir.**

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer à l'entente du prénom de son ami. Ce dernier était donc venu trouver Lucius pour le mettre en garde contre l'article et, connaissant mon beau-père, il avait dû se montrer très convaincant pour pousser Théo à tuer sa femme.

**-Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agissait de ton père ?**

-**Je te rappelle que j'y suis allé ce matin, tu me l'as reproché une dizaine de fois aujourd'hui,** rétorqua-t-il, **il m'a assuré que Pandora ne serait bientôt plus un problème non plus. Lorsque je lui ai demandé quelques précisions, il m'a assuré avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour résoudre le problème Rosier-Pandora. Crois-moi j'étais loin de penser qu'il avait engagé un meurtrier.**

En écoutant les explications de Drago, je me sentis de plus en plus mal. Lucius avait dû manipuler Théo de façon à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait. Rien ne pouvait innocenter notre ami mais il s'était montré faible face au père de Drago qui avait dû user de tous les moyens pour le convaincre. L'histoire n'était vraiment pas belle à entendre et je pus qu'émettre un long soupir.

**-Je crois qu'il ne changera jamais**, ajouta Drago.

La pénombre m'empêchait de voir son visage et je crois que c'était ce qui lui permettait de parler sans être dans la retenue. Je savais qu'il avait toujours espéré un changement de comportement de la part de son père mais apparemment, c'était trop lui demander. Lucius Malefoy n'existait que pour faire le mal autour de lui mais il avait oublié à quel point sa conduite impactait la vie de sa famille.

**-C'est à ton tour.**

**-La vérité n'est pas très agréable à entendre...**

**-Abrège Astoria, **me coupa-t-il agacé devant mon hésitation.

**-C'est Théo.**

Craignant la réaction de Drago, ma respiration se coupa, attendant une parole de sa part. Malheureusement, il n'y eut aucun bruit, mon aveu ayant eu le même effet qu'un sort de Stupéfixion. Je sentis le lit bouger puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, Drago avait attrapé sa baguette et allumé toutes les bougies de la chambre. Aveuglée par cette soudaine lumière, je dus fermer mes yeux afin de m'habituer à tant de luminosité. Mon mari me regardait avec attention, cherchant à savoir si je disais la vérité.

**-Tu pourrais prévenir,** pestai-je en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Drago était loin de se soucier de mes yeux car il était en train de comprendre ce que signifiait ma phrase. Son ami, une personne qui devait sûrement être un repère pour lui, avait commis l'irréparable. Je ne savais pas vraiment comme je devais me comporter car il ne supportait pas de voir les gens s'apitoyer sur son sort mais je ne pouvais le laisser seul face à la tempête qui devait se dérouler dans sa tête. En voyant son regard s'assombrir, je regrettai de m'être confié à lui. Cependant, il savait déjà que son père était impliqué et ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité à avouer la vérité à son fils. De plus, j'avais besoin de connaître la réaction de Drago car la mienne avait été misérable. En effet, alors que Théo me prouvait sa confiance, je lui avais tout simplement conseiller de partir, sans même réfléchir à sa situation. Il avait besoin d'être soutenu et j'avais échoué dans cette tâche.

_(Le lendemain matin)_

Comme prévu, Pansy fit son entrée dans mon salon à dix heures le lendemain. Après la nuit chaotique que je venais de passer, j'avais espoir de passer une matinée sans dispute ni agressivité et, à croire qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Pansy arriva avec un grand sourire. Cela ne devait être qu'une façade mais cela me suffisait amplement. Drago s'était enfermé dans son bureau, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans une histoire dont il ne voulait pas se mêler.

-**Tina, amenez Melle Parkinson**, ordonnai-je alors que Pansy sortait de l'antre de la cheminée, **comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ?**

**-Très bien, je pensais que tu m'accueillerais avec quelque chose de plus fort pour fêter la fin de nos ennuis**, dit-elle en désignant le thé, **mais je devrais pourvoir m'en contenter.**

Si seulement elle connaissait la vérité, elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi heureuse. Cependant, je notais un changement de comportement chez elle et j'avais beaucoup de mal à déterminer si ce n'était qu'un masque car je doutais que retrouver sa fille puisse la rendre si joyeuse. Ma théorie se confirma rapidement car lorsque Loïs fit son apparition, mère et fille se contentèrent d'un simple bonjour avant que cette dernière ne demande pour repartir dans le parc. C'était comme si j'avais un Drago Malefoy au féminin devant moi.

**-J'ai vécu dans une famille où les marques d'affection n'étaient pas permises**, s'exclama Pansy alors que Loïs venait de repartir.

Je levais mes mains en signe de défense face à son agressivité. Parler de sa famille n'était pas une chose facile, encore moins pour Pansy, c'est pourquoi je préférai ne faire aucun commentaire. Cependant, il était très étonnant de voir à quel point sa fille était indifférente à sa présence.

-**Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais plus vraiment comment notre relation s'est dégradée et comme je suis de bonne humeur, je suis décidée à te pardonner.**

**-Me pardonner ? Je n'ai absolument rien à me faire pardonner**, rétorquai-je, **il me semble que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que mon mari me cachait des choses uniquement pour te protéger.**

**-Tu devrais relativiser un peu, Aleko aussi me cachait des choses, ou plutôt une jolie blonde de 23 ans. Au moins ton mari ne te trompe pas.**

Frappée par ce soudain élan de confidences, je reposai ma tasse de thé sur la table, surprise par ces aveux. J'avais l'impression de retrouver la Pansy que j'avais connue au mariage de Daphné, celle qui clamait ce qu'elle pensait même si c'était contraire aux règles de bonnes conduites.

-**Tu n'as pas complètement tort, **avouai-je avec un léger sourire.

Pansy n'était le genre de femme à s'apitoyer pour la simple et bonne raison que le mot empathie ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Par conséquent, pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle utilisait la franchise et feignait l'indifférence.

-**Mais au moins tu étais moins naïve que moi lorsque tu t'es marié.**

-**Tu avoues donc que les grandes histoires d'amour n'existent**, conclut Pansy aussi surprise que moi, **même si cela m'écorche la gorge de te le dire, je trouve que tu t'en es pas trop mal sortis.**

**-Combien de verres as-tu bus avant d'arriver ?**

-**J'ai dit pas trop mal, il n'y a pas de quoi s'emballer. Parfois je me suis demandé comment Drago pouvait supporter ta mauvaise humeur.**

**-De la même manière qu'il supporte la tienne,** piquai-je en fixant Pansy.

Cette dernière but une gorgée de thé avant de me lancer un regard glacial. Pourtant, je sentais que la situation était en train de se détendre. La journée d'hier m'avait permis de réaliser beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait qu'améliorer ma relation avec Pansy était un moyen pour retrouver ma complicité Drago. En y réfléchissant, avec un mari infidèle et une fille insensible, elle devait être beaucoup plus à plaindre que moi.

-**J'apprécierai beaucoup que tu viennes à la soirée que j'organise dans deux semaines**, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

**-En quel honneur ?**

Fidèle à elle-même, Pansy fit durer le suspens en se plantant devant la fenêtre pour regarder dans le parc. De ce point de vue, elle devait sûrement pouvoir voir Scorpius et Loïs qui avaient passé leurs journées à jouer dehors.

**-Tu veux sauver ton mariage ?**, lançai-je pour le faire sortir de son silence.

-**Uniquement les apparences,** m'assura Pansy en revenant vers le fauteuil, **il risque d'y avoir des journalistes ainsi que d'autres personnes importantes. Votre présence est indispensable.**

**-Nous devrions pouvoir nous arranger.**

C'était ainsi que réglions nos problèmes : nous faisions comme si tout allait bien et moins on parlait de nos conflits, mieux on se portait. Pour des personnes extérieures à notre société, ce mode de fonctionnement paraissait complètement hypocrite mais cela nous évitait des disputes incessantes.

Maintenant que Loïs était partie, Scorpius allait pouvoir retrouver une vie normale ainsi que ses cours avec son précepteur. Moi même, je m'étais habitué à voir une table dressée pour quatre et je craignais de retrouver un quotidien assez monotone. De plus, notre discussion nocturne avait plongé Drago dans de profondes réflexions et je ne savais vraiment pas quelle était ma place. Enfin, je commençais à avoir des remords quant à mon comportement avec Théo. Sa révélation m'avait sonné et j'avais fui le problème en l'envoyant le plus loin possible de moi, un comportement digne d'une Malefoy.

**-Tout va bien Scorpius ?**, demandai-je un peu inquiète.

Je fus surprise de croiser un regard qui exprimait une profonde tristesse. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer et je m'agenouillai devant lui afin d'être à sa hauteur. Mon premier réflexe fut de réveiller qu'il ne faisait pas de fièvre mais tout avait l'air normal.

**-Je vais aller me coucher,** déclara-t-il alors qu'il n'était que 17 heures.

Il se leva sans même me regarder et se dirigea vers les escaliers assez rapidement.

**-Mais enfin Scorpius tu n'as même pas encore mangé !**

Je suivais ces pas, inquiète et un peu perdue. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers, je lui demandai une seconde fois si tout allait bien mais il répondit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir.

**-Tout va bien ?,** me demanda Drago qui apparut dans le hall.

Il remarqua immédiatement mon air affolé et je lui expliquai brièvement que Scorpius avait un comportement très étrange. Ce dernier, ayant entendu la voix de Drago, s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers, Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait car ce n'était pas son genre à partir se coucher sans même manger. De plus, il avait évité mon regard et avait à peine joué cette après-midi. Mon inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'il se retourna et que je vis ses yeux larmoyants. J'eus à peine le temps de monter les quelques marches avant que les sanglots ne fassent leur apparition.

**-Que ce passe-t-il, ? **demandai-je en prenant ses petites mains dans les miennes.

**-Je suis...je suis tout seul,** avoua-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Ces quelques mots me touchèrent mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il me disait et pourquoi il pleurait. Cependant, je finis par faire le rapprochement :

**-C'est à propos de Loïs...**

Un simple prénom qui le fit fondre en larmes. Je m'asseyais sur une marche afin de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras pendant qu'il pleurait le départ de son amie. Ses larmes me brisaient le cœur mais une partie de moi était attendrie par un Malefoy qui pleurait l'absence d'une personne. Alors que je rassurais Scorpius sur le fait qu'il verrait encore Lyra, l'autre Malefoy présent dans cette pièce finit par lui aussi monter les escaliers après un court moment d 'hésitation. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ces grands moments d'émotion et le fait ne pas le voir fuir était déjà un grand progrès. Avant de s'asseoir près de moi, il fit d'abord léviter la peluche dragon de Scorpius, bien utile dans de tels momenst. Honnêtement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se mettait à pleurer pour une amie mais je me doutais que ce chagrin allait vite disparaître.

_(Quatre jours plus tard)_

Lors d'un enterrement, il était bien difficile de ne pas ressentir de la tristesse, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon pire ennemi. Je ne portais pas Pandora dans mon cœur et son décès aurait dû me laisser indifférente et pourtant j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mes yeux secs. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Cyrus. Il venait de perdre sa mère et je n'osais imaginer tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de ce petit garçon. C'était surtout pour lui que j'étais là. Quant à Théo, je l'avais à peine regardé car depuis notre conversation, je ne savais plus vraiment comment me comporter. Je condamnais fermement son geste car il venait de priver Cyrus de sa mère, qui devait être un repère essentiel dans sa vie. Tout le monde a besoin d'une mère pour grandir et j'étais plutôt bien placé pour parler. Il y a plus de cinq ans, j'avais failli laisser mon fils orphelin et ça il m'avait fallu des années pour me le pardonner. De plus, en le voyant près de la tombe de Pandora, j'avais l'impression de revoir Rosier à l'enterrement de Daphné. C'était une comparaison assez injuste pour Théo

Malgré l'aversion que j'avais contre lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Théo. Durant ces quatre derniers jours, je m'étais posé une seule et unique question : Comment pouvait-on tuer par amour ? Lors du décès de Daphné, je n'avais pas tué Rosier même si mon amour pour ma soeur était sans limites. La réponse était exactement la même pour Drago. Je l'aimais mais pas au point de commettre un meurtre et, il fallait l'avouer, j'en avais un peu honte. C'était mon mari, l'homme avec qui je m'étais engagé pour la vie et pourtant, mon amour pour lui ne me conduisait pas à la folie. Cependant, il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir garder mon sang-froid. Si quelqu'un osait me priver de Scorpius, alors je serais parfaitement capable de commettre les pires atrocités, de quoi même faire peur à Lucius Malefoy. Face à toutes ces réponses, je me sentais perdue. Comment étais-je censée agir avec Théo ?

Alors que la mère de Pandora était en train de prononcer un discours à l'honneur de sa fille, je me tournai vers Drago dont le visage était complètement fermé. Il était resté très silencieux depuis ma révélation et je savais qu'il était en train de lutter pour éviter de ranger Théo dans la même catégorie que celle de Lucius. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir aider mon aider dans de telles circonstances mais il avait été clair à ce sujet la nuit où il avait appris le pire.

_Flash-back_

_-Tu pourrais prévenir, pestai-je en ouvrant doucement les yeux._

_Lorsque Drago constata que j'étais sérieuse, il se leva du lit et arpenta la pièce avec nervosité. Il se tourna plusieurs fois vers moi, tentant de me dire quelque chose avant de renoncer. Je me sentis complètement inutile devant le désespoir qu'il essayer de cacher._

_-Tu peux me raconter comment il te l'a avoué ? C'est mon ami et c'est à toi qu'il confie son meurtre !_

_Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur ce dernier point pour éviter que la situation se retourne contre moi, je lui narrai la façon dont Théo s'était confié sur ce banc. Je me sentis assez honteuse lorsque je lui racontais la façon dont j'avais expédié le problème mais Drago s'empressa de me contredire :_

_-Il doit partir, mais il faut que son départ fasse naturel. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'écouter mon père ?_

_Si j'avais bien retenu une règle en vivant avec Drago Malefoy, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre à ce genre de question qui n'était que l'expression de sa colère. Pour ma propre sécurité, je restais en retrait, attendant que l'orage toute façon, j'avais déjà causé pas mal de dégâts, il valait mieux laisser Drago gérer la crise._

_-Mais où vas-tu ?, m'exclamai-je en le voyant ouvrir la porte._

_-Il faut que j'en parle à Blaise ._

_-Au beau milieu de la nuit ? Le but c'est d'aider Théo, pas de faire son procès._

_Mon mari me regarda avec attention, un peu surpris de mon inquiétude pour son ami._

_-Ne le prends pas mail, mais j'aimerais que tu restes en dehors, expliqua Drago en essayant de ne pas me vexer, c'est uniquement pour éviter que tu sois mêlé à une affaire de meurtre ._

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait me laisser de côté mais ce n 'était pas le moment de commencer un débat. J'avais parfaitement confiance en Drago pour aider son ami mais je craignais de voir mon mari confrontait à une tempête capable de balayer tous les principes auxquels il essayait de croire depuis le déshonneur de sa famille. _

_Fin Flash-back_

Drago resta silencieux pendant ces quatre jours mais le matin de l'enterrement il m'avait expliqué que, même si Crofing était loin d'être le meilleur auror, il valait mieux être très prudent. C'est pourquoi, mon mari avait décidé de m'écarter pour m'éviter des problèmes et même si au départ je me sentis un peu vexé, je compris par la suite que c'était sa manière de montrer qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il voulait me protéger. Cependant, il fallait aider Théo et Drago avait décidé de tout raconter à Blaise ainsi qu'à Pansy. Ils s'étaient réunis tous les trois hier après-midi afin de trouver une solution et ils attendaient la fin de l'enterrement pour en parler à leur ami.

**-Je te raconterai,** me promit Drago devant mon air contrarié.

Pour seule réponse, je passai mon bras autour du sien tout en me disant que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être marié à quelqu'un comme Drago, d'autres comme Pansy ou Pandora n'en avaient pas eu.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis tant de mois !:D

Oui c'est bien un nouveau chapitre qui je pense, relancera un peu l'intérêt de mon histoire (j'avais un peu l'impression de faire du sur-place depuis quelques chapitres). Pour indication, ce chapitre se déroule**cinq ans** après le précèdent !

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent un petit message à chaque fois, ils me permettent de m'améliorer dans mon écriture;)

Bonne lecture à tout le monde en ce week-end pluvieux (enfin surtout chez moi:D)

…...

_(Cinq ans plus tard)_

A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux que Drago se mit à soupirer : il était encore seul dans cet immense lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était devenu une habitude depuis maintenant quelques mois. Pour être précis, Astoria avait commencé à se faire de plus en plus absente depuis que la boutique de Rosamund Galloway avait eu un grand succès, l'obligeant à ouvrir des boutiques dans toute l'Angleterre et désormais, dans toute l'Europe. Drago était loin de s'attendre à un tel succès mais étant donné que ses connaissances en matière de bijoux féminins étaient très limités, il ne fut guère étonné par son mauvais jugement. Ce fut seul qu'il partit sous la douche, l'esprit hanté par le visage de sa femme. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir cette impression de vide mais il était hors de question pour lui d'en parler à Astoria. Une fois se chemise boutonné, il sortit dans le couloir et fit une chose qu'autrefois il aurait jugé impossible mais qui aujourd'hui était devenu une habitude. Il se contenta de frapper légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre :

**-Scorpius, c'est l'heure**, indiqua Drago sur un ton calme.

Pour seule réponse, il entendit un profond soupir et il y en conclut que son fils était bien réveillé. Drago avait trop de fierté pour reconnaître qu'il s'était attaché à ce petit rituel qui avait débuté il y a plusieurs mois et qui semblait convenir à Scorpius. En cinq ans, leurs relation avaient doucement évolué, laissant apparaître de la complicité. En effet, Drago avait réussi, à son plus grand étonnement, à combler le vide qu'Astoria avait laissé. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de grande démonstration d'affectation car, comme dirait Scorpius « ils étaient des hommes, pas des fillettes ». Ils avaient donc trouvé une manière de fonctionner qui leur permettait de passer des moments ensemble sans pour autant oublier Astoria.

Comme chaque matin, le petit-déjeuner était déjà servi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'asseoir et ouvrir le journal en attendant que Scorpius daigne apparaître. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir cinq minutes plus tard, les yeux à peine ouverts et la trace de son oreiller ornait encore sa joue gauche.

**-Bonjour Père.**

**-Bonjour Scorpius, je présume que tu as bien dormi.**

**-Je déteste les cours avec mon précepteur**, marmonna son fils avant d'enfouir un toast dans sa bouche.

Pas de doute, ils semblaient tous les deux d'excellentes humeurs.

-**Grâce à Blaise et Mara, tu finiras les cours plus tôt. Ils organisent une soirée, ta mère a déjà sorti ton costume.**

**-Super, Lyra ne sera même pas là, je vais bien m'ennuyer.**

La fille de Blaise venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard ce qui avait causé une légère pointe de jalousie chez son fils.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans un an tu y seras aussi.**

Devant le manque d'entrain de Scorpius, Drago se plongea dans son journal. Il n'était question que de Rosamund Galloway qui venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Madrid. Si le nom d'Astoria n'était pas cité, il savait parfaitement que c'était grâce à elle que l'entreprise de Rosamund s'était développé pour être connue à travers toute l'Europe. En effet, son ami Andrew Galloway lui avait expliqué que sa femme avait quelques difficultés dans la gestion de toutes ses boutiques réparties dans toute l'Angleterre. Drago avait donc proposé à Astoria de l'aider pendant quelque temps afin de lui transmettre toute ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre au Ministère. Malheureusement pour lui, cette collaboration s'était éternisée et sa femme adorait travailler. Depuis le départ de Rosier, il voyait bien qu'elle s'ennuyait et il ne pouvait que reconnaître que ce travail la rendait heureuse. Par conséquent ils avaient conclu un marché : Astoria devait rester discrète et Drago la laissait travailler. Leurs accords fonctionnaient à merveille mais il n'avait pas prévu de voir disparaître sa femme pendant des journées entières et c'était bien ce qui le rendait d'une humeur massacrante.

(_Dans l'après-midi)_

Assis à son bureau, Drago tenait dans les mains une lettre qu'il attendait depuis maintenant 5 ans. Théo avait enfin décidé de revenir en Angleterre . En effet, suite à l'enterrement de Pandora, il avait fallu trouver un plan pour écarter son ami de tout soupçon. Blaise, Pansy et lui-même, avaient fini par proposer à Théo de partir pendant quelque temps en prétextant une immense tristesse qui l'empêche de vivre au même endroit que sa défunte femme. Pansy l'avait entraîné à mentir de la manière la plus convaincante et l'auror Crofing avait avalé le mensonge sans aucun problème. Théo était partis vivre avec son fils aux Etats-Unis pendant cinq années et n'avait jamais remis les pieds ici. De temps en temps, Drago recevait une lettre dans lequel son ami lui assurait que tout allait bien mais c'était leur seul échange. Pourtant, il se pourrait bien qu'il refasse une apparition ce soir.

**-As-tu reçu la même lettre que moi ?**

Drago finit par lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

-**Si tu parles de Théo, ma réponse est affirmative.**

Il reporta son attention sur ses différents parchemins, sachant que son ami Blaise allait sûrement relancer la conversation.

**-J'ai le droit de me poser des questions,** se défendit-il, **comment va-t-il ? Viendra-t-il seul? Mara a mis plus d'une semaine pour tout préparer, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher sa soirée.**

**-C'est tellement délicat de ta part**, ironisa Drago.

**-Moi au moins je sais où ma femme.**

Il posa sa plume et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami. Il savait très bien que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu mais il se devait d'avoir le dernier mot.

**-Tu t'écartes du sujet. Astoria est en Espagne, c'est écrit dans tous les journaux. Quant à Théo, on aura toute la soirée pour se faire un avis..**

**-Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?**

**-J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas m'inquiéter pour les autres, tu devrais essaye**r, lui conseilla Drago qui finit par se lever, **au fait, comment va ta fille ?**

Dans un coin de son esprit, il gardait en tête que, l'entrée de Lyra à Poudlard, signifiait que Scorpius était le prochain. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il le voyait quotidiennement et son départ allait causer un grand silence dans le manoir. Drago n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction d'Astoria pour qui, son fils représentait toute sa vie. Selon lui, elle devait déjà y penser, se préparant à devoir le laisser partir loin d'eux.

**-Ces lettres indiquent que tout se passe bien,** répondit Blaise sur un ton sérieux.

-**Comment vis-tu le fait qu'elle soit à Serdaigle ?**

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de Drago.

-**Je remercie Merlin d'avoir donné à Lyra l'intelligence de sa mère. Pour être honnête, je me sens rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas entouré de serpents comme nous. Je ne sais pas si j'apprécierai de voir ma fille fréquentait un garçon aussi prétentieux que toi.**

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Drago arborait constamment un air suffisant qui n'était qu'un héritage de son cher père. A cette époque, ce dernier n'avait pas encore effectué de séjour à Azkaban et le monde des sorciers avait encore du respect pour le nom de Malefoy. Maintenant qu'il était père à son retour, il voulait éviter à Scorpius d'avoir une enfance marquée par des principes qui voleraient en éclats lors de son adolescence.

**-Bon, maintenant que les amabilités ont été échangés, un Whiskey-Pur-Feu **?, proposa Drago en ouvrant son armoire avec sa baguette.

**-Tu sais que je viens ici uniquement dans le but de siffler toutes tes bouteilles ?**

La joie de Blaise fut écourtée par un bruit sourd. Les deux amis se retournèrent pour apercevoir un hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tenant une lettre. Affichant un sourire désolé, Drago se dirigea vers l'animal et, sans même lui donner à manger, il prit la missive entre ses mains. Il connaissait très bien cette fine écriture et devinait déjà son contenu.

Je suis un peu en retard. Je te rejoins directement chez Blaise et Mara...

Astoria

Peu étonné, il jeta le parchemin dans la cheminée et ouvrit la bouteille, espérant calmer sa frustration avec un grand verre. Mais pourquoi avait-il commis l'erreur de pousser sa femme à aider Rosamund Galloway ?

_(Dans la soirée)_

La personne qu'il avait attendue toute la journée finit par arriver en compagnie de Blaise. Drago avait gardé cette fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais montrer lorsqu'il était heureux c'est pourquoi il ne prit même pas la peine d'avancer vers elle. Ce fut donc Scorpius qui embrassa sa mère en premier, ce qui déclencha chez son père une légère pointe de jalousie. C'est en voyant Astoria s'éloigner qu'il s'était rappelé pourquoi il s'était marié avec elle. Il avait eu l'impression de retourner avant leur mariage, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il s'était attaché à elle et la fierté qu'il avait ressentie en la voyant à ses bras lors des fiançailles de Blaise. Mais en tant que Malefoy, il ne fallait espérer qu'il clame haut et fort ses sentiments pour sa femme.

-**Comment va mon cher mari ?**, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

**-Il attendait désespérément le retour de sa femme**, rétorqua-t-il ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage, t**iens prend un verre.**

**-C'est bien Théo que j'ai vu près de Pansy ?**

**-Exact, si tu avais été là aujourd'hui j'aurais pu te prévenir de sa venue...**

**-Et si tu me demandais comment s'est passée ma journée au lieu de ronchonner ?,** dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

-**L'ouverture de la boutique de Rosamund à Madrid était en première page de la Gazette, je sais déjà que ta journée s'est très bien passée. Je te laisse aller saluer Théo, Pansy et Aleko. Rejoins-moi sur la terrasse, on étouffe dans cette pièce**, déplora-t-il en prenant au passage un deuxième verre.

Même si Mara avait d'excellent goût pour la décoration, Drago trouvait la pièce bien trop petite pour accueillir autant de monde et préféra respirer l'air frais sur la terrasse. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont Astoria allait se comporter avec Théo mais il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas commettre d'erreur. Même si elle était restée silencieuse, il voyait bien qu'il persistait chez elle une lueur d'inquiétude malgré les cinq ans qui les séparaient du meurtre de Pandora. Cependant, ces cinq années avaient été également synonymes de calme et de repos : pas de meurtre ni d'affaires mêlant son père. Une vie paisible à laquelle Drago s'était habituée.

-**Alors, ta bonne humeur est-elle revenue ?**

**-J'essaie de m'habituer à vivre seul, les gens vont finir par croire que je suis veuf.**

Astoria arbora un air indigné qui cachait son amusement.

**-Je te rappelle qui c'est toi qui m'a poussé à travailler**, rappela-t-elle en se rapprochant.

-**Je t'ai proposé d'aider Flora dans la gestion de ses boutiques, cela ne devait durer que quelques semaines.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu essaies de me dire que tu ne peux te passer de moi ?,** piqua Astoria en passant une main sur la cravate de son mari.

-**Scorpius et moi apprécions notre statut d'hommes libres.**

Cette fois-ci, Astoria éclata de rire. Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et il essaya de se convaincre que c'était la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'Octobre plutôt que la main de femme sur son torse.

**-Si on parlait sérieusement**, se reprit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, **Théo revint-il en Angleterre ?**

**-Son séjour ne dure qu'une semaine. Lui et son fils logent chez sa mère.**

Le regard de sa femme se perdit dans le parc et il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de deviner ses pensées. Le retour de Théo n'avait pas l'air de susciter beaucoup de joie chez elle et ses yeux semblaient exprimer de l'inquiétude.

-**On peut toujours l'inviter à dîner pour que tu puisses te faire ton propre avis**, proposa Drago avant de vider son verre.

-**Je devrais déjà aller discuter un peu avec lui. Quant à Cyrus, il a le même regard que sa mère, c'est comme si elle était encore là à nous surveiller.**

Il se tourna vers le petit garçon qui s'amusait à ramper sous les tables avec Samuel. Ses cheveux étaient aussi foncés que ceux de Théo mais son regard était aussi perçant que celui de sa mère.

**-En parlant de dîner, tu te souviens que mes parents viennent manger dimanche midi ?**

**-Bien sûr**, mentit Drago en essayant de ne pas faire apparaître sa surprise.

Peu convaincue, Astoria expliqua tout de même qu'ils voulaient la voir pour parler du décès de son oncle, William Greengrass, décédé suite à l'ingestion d'un poison mortel qu'il avait confondu avec de l'Hydromel. Rien de très reluisant mais, étonnement, peu de personnes s'en étaient inquiété, Drago le premier. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et sa femme n'en parlait jamais.

-**D'ailleurs en parlant de personne décédée, j'ai appris quelque chose au sujet de ce cher Rosier !,** se vanta sa femme.

Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que devenait cet abruti et il s'en fichait pas mal. Cependant, Astoria y accorder encore une certaine importance, comme si elle espérait qu'il lui arrive un malheur.

**-Il y a une petite fille. **

Comme quoi, tout le monde pouvait avoir des enfants, même les personnes les plus inconscientes. Avec Rosier comme père et Bullstrode comme mère, cette pauvre fille partait avec un énorme désavantage. Cette nouvelle la rassura un peu, au moins Rosier avait de quoi s'occuper désormais. L'horizon semblait être complètement dégagé pour lui et Astoria. Mais Drago ne croyait pas qu'il était possible de vivre une vie calme, loin des problèmes. Que pouvait bien leur réserver l'avenir ?

_(Dimanche midi)_

Un dîner en famille n'était jamais une chose simple pour Drago. Il craignait toujours que la conversation ne dérape et sa femme excellait dans cet art. Aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait que de ses beaux-parents c'est pourquoi il se sentait un peu plus détendu. Paul Greengrass n'était pas le genre d'homme à lancer des piques au milieu de la conversation, un comportement bien loin de celui de son propre père.

**-Ton oncle avait laissé une lettre avant son décè**s, déclara Paul Greengrass au beau milieu du repas, **une lettre qui concerne chaque membre de la famille Greengrass**, ajouta-t-il devant le manque d'intérêt de sa fille.

Drago se sentit en trop et prévoyait déjà de sortir de table mais le regard noir de sa femme le cloua sur sa chaise. Tous les sorciers connaissaient l'existence de William, le frère cadet du père d'Astoria. Il était décédé il y a trois semaines, une mort qu'Astoria avait qualifiée de « prévisible et inévitable ». En effet, son oncle était passionné par la boisson ce qui expliquait qu'il n'était pas marié et donc sans réelle famille. Pourtant, l'air grave de Paul Greengrass avait alerté Drago.

**-Ton oncle m'a avoué qu'il avait eu une histoire d'amour tumultueuse avec une jeune femme alors qu'il avait 35 ans.**

**-Ce n'est pas le genre de détail que je mettrais dans une lettre d'adieu,** avoua Astoria qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir la gravité de la situation.

**-Astoria c'est très sérieux**, intervint Héloise Greengrass.

Drago aurait voulu disparaître à ce moment tout comme son fils qui jaugeait du regard sa mère.

**-D'accord, admettons que cette lettre me concerne, en quoi ce genre de détail était-il important pour moi ? Ne le prends pas mal mais ma vie ne va pas être chamboulée..**

**-Me voilà rassuré**, ironisa son père, **j'avais peur que tu prennes peur en apprenant l'existence d'une cousine. Ton oncle est un sacré farceur, c'est tellement drôle de découvrir qu'il a une fille de vingt ans.**

Le visage d'Astoria se figea et Drago dut se retenir de rire devant cette révélation. Lui qui croyait que sa famille était compliquée...

**-Madame Greengrass, pourriez-vous me passer la salade s'il-vous-plait **?

Il y avait vraiment de quoi écrire sur la famille de sa femme...


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour tout le monde:D_

_Oui oui c'est bien un nouveau chapitre après cette très longue absence. Je pourrais m'excuser pendant des heures mais je pense que vous êtes plus intéressé par le chapitre. Il est temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette cousine et je vous laisse découvrir un Drago totalement dépassé par la situation;)_

_Merci à emiliefe95 pour la correction des fautes et pour ses encouragements:)_

_Merci également à Rose-Eliade, Thookie, Juliette54 et Barbiemustdie de toujours laisser une review, vous êtes l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles je m'oblige à terminer cette histoire !_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et à bientôt je l'espère:D_

…**...**

**-Vous pouvez répéter?**

Mon père devait se moquer de moi, comment était-il possible de découvrir que j'avais une cousine, 20 ans après sa naissance ? Ma mère fixait son assiette, Scorpius semblait ne pas comprendre la situation tandis que Drago continuait de manger comme si tout allait bien. Quant à mon père, il semblait soulagé de m'avoir avoué la vérité.

**-Ton oncle m'a informé qu'il avait une fille.**

-**Non mais ça j'avais compris, comment c'est possible ?,** demandai-je avec agressivité.

**-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un léger problème avec l'alcool qu'il ne pouvait avoir une famille,** me répondit mon père.

**-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour garder le secret ?**

Je voulais lui montrer qu'il avait tort, que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, une dernière provocation de la part de mon oncle.

-**Il ne l'a vu que très peu de fois, lorsqu'elle était très jeune. Tu connais bien ton oncle, il fuyait devant les responsabilités...et puis la mère de cette jeune fille est une Sang-Mêlée.**

**-C'est quoi le problème ? Il avait honte d'avouer que notre famille était désormais liée à des sang-mêlés ?**, rétorquai-je visiblement agacée.

Je n'arrivai pas pour le moment à comprendre l'origine de toute cette colère mais, heureusement, le regard inquiet de Scorpius me ramena à la raison. Qui était cette fille ? Où vivait-elle ? Comment mon oncle a-t-il pu la laisser ? J'avais des millions de questions à poser à mon père mais je ne savais par où commencer car, il fallait l'avouer, je connaissais à peine mon oncle.

**-Le problème ma chère fille est que ton oncle n'était pas marié. Par conséquent, sa fille ne porte pas le nom Greengrass et officiellement, n'a aucun lien de parenté avec nous**, expliqua ma mère en essayant d'être plus diplomate que mon père.

**-Scorpius, tu peux quitter la table et aller jouer dans ta chambre, **ordonnai-je le regard fixé sur mon père.

Je ne voulais pas que mon fils soit associé à cette histoire complètement sordide et je redoutais de perdre mon calme face à mon père. Comment pouvait-il annoncer une telle chose au milieu du repas ? Je fis léviter une bouteille d'hydromel et remplis mon verre, espérant que l'alcool me fasse accepter la nouvelle plus rapidement. Une fois Scorpius partit, je demandai à mon père de me dire tout ce qu'il savait sur cette fille sortie de nulle part.

**-Elle a vingt ans et a étudié à Poudlard, sous le nom de sa mère bien sûr. Son prénom est Olivia.**

**-C'est tout ?**, marmonnai-je en croisant les bras, **tu ne sais rien d'autre ?**

**-Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. Cette fille ne sait pas qui est son père et je viens de donner une certaine somme d'argent à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse garder le silence,** confessa-t-il en espérant mettre fin à cette conversation.

**-Alors c'est tout ? J'ai une cousine mais je dois faire comme si elle n'existait pas ?**

Ahurie par le raisonnement de mon père, je cherchai un quelconque soutien auprès de ma mère qui ignora mon regard. Quant à mon mari, il paraissait soudainement très intéressé par la composition de l'hydromel.

Seule contre tous, apparemment, dans cette conversation, je sortis mes derniers arguments pour sortir les vers du nez de mon père.

**-Si vous m'avez parlé de cet événement, pourquoi ne voulez pas m'en dire plus ? Mon oncle a peut être voulu dévoiler ce secret après sa mort pour que l'on change les choses et que l'on ait plus de courage que lui de son vivant ?,** m'emportai-je.

-**Astoria voyons, n'exagérons rien, ton oncle n'a réellement jamais eu aucun courage pour se rendre responsable même dans les derniers moments de sa vie,** répliqua sèchement mon père.

Il pensait avoir clôturé cette conversation et qu'elle sortirait de mon esprit. Malheureusement, le peu d 'information qu'il avait pu me dire était bien ancrée dans ma tête et je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

_(Dans l'après-midi)_

**-Hors de question,** s'exclama Drago avec un regard accusateur.

Une fois mes parents partis, je m'étais enfermée dans mon petit salon afin de réfléchir sur l'annonce fracassante faite par mon père. Une cousine cachée ? C'était digne d'un conte de Beedle le Barde. Assise à mon bureau, j'essayais de trouver un moyen pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Olivia et apparemment Drago avait déjà deviné mes pensées.

-**Je sais ce tu penses et la réponse est non.**

**-Je devrais me renseigner sur cette fille.**

**-Mauvaise idée,** répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le divan.

-**Je voudrais juste voir à quoi elle ressemble**, me défendis-je.

-J**e maintiens c'est une mauvaise idée. Si la nouvelle devient publique, on risque de parler de ta famille...**

**-Ma famille a été couvert de honte lorsque mon père a refusé de devenir mangemort, lorsque ma sœur s'est suicidé, lorsque je me suis mariée avec toi...**

**-C'est bon on a compris,** coupa Drago, **je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu sur notre mariage uniquement parce que je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd**'hui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant tant de gentillesse mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

-**Tant pis, je ne saurais jamais si elle va bien, si elle ne manque de rien...**

**-Tu es bien trop égoïste pour te soucier d'une cousine que tu ne connais pas**, révéla-t-il en essayant de cacher son sourire.

Vexée, je me mis en quête d'un autre moyen de le persuader car je savais qu'il avait suffisamment de connaissance pour savoir où vivait cette Olivia.

-**Te menacer de passer la nuit seule ne fonctionnera pas non plus **?, questionnai-je en me levant pour le rejoindre sur le canapé.

**-C'est déjà ce qui se passe non ?**

**-Je suis quand même là quand tu t'endors,** m'offusquai-je en retirant mes escarpins.

-**Pourquoi tu tiens autant à savoir tant de choses **?, finit-il par demander.

-**Je savais que la perspective de dormir seule te ferait changer d'avis**, triomphai-je, **plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas. C'est comme si on te mettait une boîte fermée devant toi et que l'on t'interdisait de l'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire un membre de ma famille, ni même de la rencontre**r, confiai-je alors que je ne cessais de toucher à mon alliance, **mais je fais vraiment une fixation dessus et je sais qu'elle va hanter mes pensées.**

La nouvelle de l'existence d'une cousine m'avait chamboulé et j'en voulais à mon père d'être resté très évasif. Il aurait mieux valu ne rien me dire plutôt que de me laisser avec toutes ces questions. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Où vivait-elle ? Avait-elle grandi avec un père de substitution ? Qu'aurait pensé Daphné de cette cousine ?

**-Je peux peut-être essayer de me renseigner,** finit par lâcher Drago sur un ton las.

J'aurais pu sauter de joie ou le prendre dans mes bras mais je savais que ce genre d'effusion le mettait mal à l'aise. Je me contentai donc d'un simple sourire qui suffirait à le rendre fier de lui.

_(Le lendemain)_

Malgré l'annonce de mon père, j'avais réussi à en faire abstraction le temps de rencontrer Rosamund pour faire le bilan de l'ouverture de sa boutique à Madrid. Sachant que cette dernière passerait son après-midi à créer une nouvelle collection, j'étais rentré plus tôt au Manoir afin d'attendre Scorpius qui avait passé la journée avec Narcissa. Il revint de sa promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse les poches pleines de Chocogrenouille offerts par sa grand-mère. Cette dernière n'était pas restée très longtemps, prétextant une réception avec des amis mais j'avais cru voir dans son regard une lueur d'inquiétude. Cependant, ma belle-mère n'étant pas le genre de personne à se confier, j'avais préféré rester silencieuse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, elle avait bien le droit de se défaire de son visage glacial. Moi-même, j'avais arboré un air contrarié toute la journée et j'avais à peine écouté Scorpius qui annonçait déjà les cadeaux qu'il voulait pour Noël. Le déjeuner avec mes parents passait en boucle dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction de l'existence de ma cousine. J'essayais d'imaginer son visage, son métier, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vécu dans le même luxe que moi. Après tout, mon oncle était aussi riche que mon père mais Olivia n'avait jamais pu en profiter. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de la plaindre car parfois, s'appeler Greengrass pouvait être un désavantage. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas décroché un seul mot pendant le repas et ce fut Scorpius qui rompit le silence :

**-J'ai une question**, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Devant de sérieux, Drago et moi le regardèrent avec attention, bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il avait en tête.

**-C'est quoi un mangemort?**

Sa question eut le don de me faire revenir à la réalité en moins d'une seconde. Prise au dépourvu, je n'osai tourner ma tête vers Drago.

**-Où as-tu entendu ça ?**, questionna-t-il en instant sur chaque syllabe.

Involontairement, il avait employé un ton plutôt brutal faisant apparaître de la peur dans les yeux de Scorpius.

**-Je l'ai déjà lu dans ton journal,** murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, **et un monsieur l'a dit cette après-midi lorsque nous sommes allés dans le magasin de livres.**

**-Lorsque tu étais avec grand-mère Narcissa ?**

Scorpius se contenta d'un hochement de tête et je sentis Drago se crispait.

**-Que s'est-il réellement passé **?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il luttait pour garder son calme.

-Je voulais un livre alors grand-mère m'a emmené dans le magasin. **Nous sommes entrés et un monsieur a dit « tiens, des mangemorts ». Mais ce n'est pas un gros-mot ?,** s'inquiéta Scorpius devant nos regards affolés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Drago explose. Il se leva, renversant au passage son verre, et partit d'un pas déterminé vers le salon. Il avait sûrement l'intention d'utiliser la cheminée pour se rendre chez ses parents et je me levai à mon tour pour le retenir.

-**Tu ne peux pas y aller, ta mère reçoit des invités**, m'exclamai-je alors qu'il avait déjà un pied dans l'antre.

**-Cela m'est complètement égal,** rétorqua-t-il avec un regard noir.

Je n'eus le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'il était déjà partis. Je n'osai imaginer la tête de ses parents en le voyant débouler au beau milieu d'un repas et je compris pourquoi Narcissa paraissait autant inquiète. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais été l'objet d'insulte, même lorsque je m'étais mariée avec Drago. Il m'est arrivé de croiser des regards noirs mais, mon amitié avec Pansy m'avait appris à ne plus y faire attention. Étant donné que mon mari avait décidé de régler ce problème seul, je retournai auprès de Scorpius qui semblait complètement perdu. Mon rôle pour ce soir était de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien même si son père venait de lui prouver le contraire. Lorsqu'il était en colère, Drago ne savait plus faire la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis, oubliant parfois que son fils n'avait que 10 ans. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, il restait un Malefoy et lorsque la situation devenait émotionnellement compliquée, il explosait pour cacher ses sentiments.

**-Je vais être puni ?**, finit par me demander Scorpius qui ne voulait plus manger.

-**Oui, tu es obligé de me faire un bisou sur la joue, **répondis-je pour lui arracher un sourire.

**-Mère j'ai dix ans...**

Scorpius avait dix ans. Moi qui rêvais encore de le prendre encore dans mes bras...Etait-il suffisamment grand pour comprendre l'histoire de son père ? J'avais de sérieux doutes et pour le moment, il valait mieux attendre le retour de Drago...

_(Dans la soirée)_

Mon cher et tendre finit par réapparaître aux alentours de 23 heures. Lorsqu'il me vit, assise sur un fauteuil avec un verre d'hydromel dans la main, il parut à la fois surpris et agacé. Il devait s'imaginer qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer discrètement et éviter mes questions mais j'étais bien trop curieuse de connaître la version de sa mère.

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur**, me prévint-il avec agressivité.

**-J'ai passé deux heures à rassurer ton fils, alors je te déconseille de t'en prendre à moi**, ripostai-je en posant mon verre sur la table.

Toujours debout devant la cheminée, il me jaugea du regard comme pour s'assurer que j'étais sérieuse. Scorpius n'avait cessé de me parler du départ de son père et il lui avait fallu plus de quarante minutes pour dormir. C'est pourquoi, je n'avais aucune envie d'être la cible de la colère de Drago. Ce dernier prit mon verre, regarda le liquide à l'intérieur avant de le vider.

**-Une espèce d'ordure a osé insulter ma mère**, expliqua-t-il, **et bien sûr devant Scorpius.**

**-Dans la libraire ?**

**-Devant des dizaines de personnes ! Ma mère a sauvé Potter et elle se fait insulter de mangemort !**

**-Et je suppose que ton père à un avis sur la question ?**

**-Bien sûr mais comme il est la source du problème, il a eu la délicatesse de se taire. Quant au propriétaire de la librairie, je vais lui...**

**-Tu ne feras absolument rien**, le coupai-je en me levant, **ce n'est pas en utilisant la violence que tu feras oublier les erreurs de ton père.**

Voyant que j'avais raison, il se contenta de remplir de nouveau son verre tout en continuant de marmonner. De mon côté, je me sentais complètement impuissante. Comme après chaque guerre, les vaincus étaient montrés du doigt, même au bout de 17 ans. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de solutions miracles et il fallait apprendre à vivre avec les remarques désobligeantes. Ce n'était pas pour moi, ni pour Drago que je m'inquiétais, mais plutôt pour Scorpius. Allait-on lui reprocher les erreurs de son père et de son grand-père ? Des questions que j'allais devoir garder pour moi-même.

**-On mange chez Blaise demain soir,** déclara Drago sur un ton ferme avant de quitter la pièce avec mon verre.

**-Mais avec plaisir**, marmonnai-je, c**'est tellement délicat de ta part de demander mon avis.**

_(Le lendemain)_

Comme Drago avait prévu, nous nous retrouvâmes pour dîner chez Blaise et Mara. Apparemment, il avait besoin de l'avis de son meilleur ami et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me sentir vexer. Je sentais que l'ambiance électrique et je ne voulais pas être l'étincelle responsable de l'explosion de mon mari. Ce dernier avait brillé par son absence pendant le déjeuner du midi et avait à peine décroché un mot au petit-déjeuner, bref il n'avait fait qu'aggraver les inquiétudes de Scorpius. Parfois je me demandais s'il existait un manuel pour apprendre aux pères à parler avec leur fils, j'en avais grand besoin aujourd'hui. Une fois installé dans le salon et les enfants partis jouer, Drago se mit à raconter la situation et la façon dont un parfait inconnu avait rappelé à Narcissa d'où elle venait. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Mara s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, laissant Blaise se débrouillait avec son meilleur ami. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Drago n'était pas loin de perdre son légendaire self-contrôle et honnêtement il me faisait presque peur.

**-Ce mec est un con**, s'exclama Blaise**, surtout que ta mère a été innocenté.**

**-Cela fait dix sept ans que mon père reste chez lui et ma mère ne sort que pour accompagner Scorpius! **

**-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas senti les regards noirs lorsque j'ai amené Lyra au Poudlard Express ?**

Je le regardai avec attention, ignorant cet important détail. Apparemment, l'évocation de ce moment n'enchanta pas Mara qui soupirait longuement. Comment avais-je pu croire que dix-sept années auraient pu suffirent à effacer toute cette rancœur ? Plus les jours passaient et moins j'avais envie de laisser Scorpius partir pour Poudlard.

**-Je suis sûr que les enfants de Potter et Weasley n'auront pas les mêmes soucis**, cracha Drago.

**-On ne peut leur en vouloir d'avoir fait le bon choix.**

Même s'il était loin d'avoir tort, je maudissais Blaise d'avoir osé dire une telle chose devant Drago. Ce dernier bouillonnait de rage et cela ne risquait pas de s'améliorer.

**-Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me suivre,** rétorqua son meilleur ami.

L'ambiance devint beaucoup plus froide et je fus presque choqué de voir Blaise et Drago se fusillaient du regard. Les deux amis ne semblaient pas partager le même point de vue et l'invocation de leurs passés n'arrangeaient rien. Sentant le malaise, Mara s'apprêtait à changer de sujet de conversation mais son mari en avait décidé autrement :

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur le fait que c'est injuste, dégueulasse, digne du plus grand des lâches mais ce n'est pas très surprenant. On a merdé et maintenant on le paie. Quant à ta mère, les gens la considéreront toujours comme la femme d'un grand mangemort et la sœur d'une folle. Je n'excuse pas le comportement de cet homme loin de là, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que les mentalités ont réellement changé.**

Sans que je ne puisse intervenir, Drago bondit du fauteuil pour attraper Blaise par le col de sa chemise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et je crus qu'ils allaient se battre. Pour éviter le pire, je m'empressai de les rejoindre, ordonnant à Drago de lâcher son ami. Il finit par s'exécuter non sans lancer un dernier regard noir. Effrayée par cette soudaine violence, je regardais l'homme avec lequel j'étais marié depuis onze ans avec inquiétude. Il devait sacrement s'en vouloir pour sortir de ses gonds et je ne sus quoi faire pour le calmer.

**-On s'en va,** lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

-Q**uoi ? **

Encore secouée, je le suivis sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Mara avait rejoint son mari pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais ce dernier paraissait plutôt préoccupé pour son ami. Quant à moi, il fallait que je récupère Scorpius au plus vite afin de le protéger contre le carnage qui allait se dérouler dans notre Manoir.

_(Manoir Malefoy)_

Cela faisait des années que Drago n'avait pas perdu autant son sang-froid et le voir s'en prendre à son meilleur ami montrait à quel point il était dépassé par la situation. Je connaissais plutôt bien mon mari pour savoir qu'il allait avoir besoin d'espace pour se calmer, de solitude pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et j'allais devoir attendre le retour de son visage inexpressif pour essayer de discuter avec lui. Adossée contre le mur dans le couloir, je pouvais entendre des bruits d'éclats provenant de son bureau et je pus en conclure qu'il était en train de s'en prendre à la décoration. Personnellement, je préférais qu'il jette les tableaux plutôt que de démonter le visage de Blaise, qui devait lui aussi être en colère. Voyant que Drago ne retrouvait pas son calme, je décidai de le laisser tranquille sachant que je risquais de dormir seule ce soir. Le voir autant culpabiliser me fendait le cœur et j'aurais donné ma vie pour pouvoir effacer ses souvenirs. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient riches en émotions c'est pourquoi il valait mieux que je reste au manoir, Rosamund pouvait se débrouiller sans moi pendant quelques jours. Le cœur lourd, je rejoins Scorpius dans la cuisine qui dévorait une part de gâteau que Tina avait dû cuisiner en urgence. Le pauvre ne devait pas bien comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et je m'en voulais qu'il soit témoin de cette désastreuse soirée. Après tout, il n'avait que dix ans.

**-J'ai gardé une part pour père,** m'assura-t-il.

Tôt ou tard, il faudra lui expliquer que le nom de famille qu'il porte traîne un sombre passé et j'avais toujours imaginé que ce moment se déroulerait bien plus tard. Comment expliquer à un enfant que son père avait fait le mauvais choix, que son grand-père avait du sang sur les mains ? J'aurais tellement voulu laisser Scorpius en dehors de cette sombre histoire mais je pouvais le protéger indéfiniment. Cependant, j'avais l'intention de le laisser encore dans son petit monde pendant quelques jours.

-**On lui donnera demain, r**épondis-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

En espérant que l'orage serait passé...


End file.
